


A Crucio a Day

by Silver_Ivy



Series: A Crucio a Day (Don’t Go Away) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Voldemort, Breathplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone lives, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Light Harry, M/M, Masochist Voldemort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Possessive Harry, Smut, Somnophilia, Sounding, Top Harry, Unless they have already died, Voldemort’s redicously high pain tolerance, sadist Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ivy/pseuds/Silver_Ivy
Summary: Lately, Harry’s been having strange dreams. He dreams that Voldemort likes to hurt himself, and if that wasn’t strange enough the situations are...erotic. It’s really messed up actually. Thankfully it’s only harmless dreams, and if Harry ignores it, they will go away, probably, eventually, hopefully.





	1. Chapter 1

The first night when Harry returned to Hogwarts he tossed and turned. Harry couldn’t help but think that this must be what Dumbledore felt like when no one at the Ministry believed him about Voldemort’s return. Eventually he fell into a troubled sleep where he was chased by a giant pink toad.

 

Just when Harry was about to fall into a pond the scenery shifted. Harry was laying on an extremely comfortable bed, relived and a bit excited. Harry waved his wand conjuring a beautiful knife, the point was very sharp. He felt his breath quicken. Long delicate fingers grasped the knife. When Harry removed his robes he uncovered delicate white scales...or skin, it was something in between. Harry pressed the knife lovingly into his skin above one nipple, before bringing the knife down, scrapping off a few layers of skin like one might peal an apple. It was not enough to cause much blood but the pain was delicious.

 

Harry panted loudly, and let out one strangled moan as he brought a hand to his cock. Just then, his knife slipped and enough blood to be ridiculously annoying oozed out around the wound. Harry screamed and woke up. His scar stung slightly

 

Well that was... weird. It took Harry almost a minute to realize that the body in the dream was Voldemort’s, and if that didn’t make it ten times more weird he was a Hippogriff. And the pain... it had been... good? Somehow. Well it was intense, and painful (like pain usually was), but somehow it was also good, very good. It stung and throbbed, until Harry...no Voldemort saw stars, but it also felt like he was alive, truly alive. It had narrowed his existence to where the knife met his skin. He could feel the pulsing of his... no Voldemort’s blood and it had felt like liquid pleasure.

 

And well if that didn’t make Harry curious as fuck. Harry kept trying to forget the strange, disturbing, dream. And it felt too real to be a dream, too clear to be a dream, but it was too strange to be anything else. It was still very dark; probably the middle of the night. Harry tried to sleep but he kept thinking of a strange Voldemort that wanted to hurt himself and the pleasure in pain.

 

Finally Harry gave in and reached for his wand. He could still feel how the magic of the conjuring spell flowed through him from when he cast the spell in the dream. Even clearer than it felt in the real world. The wand movement was a sharp downward flick, and he had only thought the incantation in his head but the words were clear. There was no way a spell that he had never heard of or seen anywhere, but in a dream, would actually be accurate. There was just no way. Yet something in Harry stubbornly believed the spell would work.

 

“Parva Lamina.”

 

Miraculously a knife appeared. The proportions were different than the knife in the dream and the design was warped, but it was there. Harry pulled his nightshirt up and placed the knife against his skin exactly where weird dream Voldemort had; about a half an inch above his nipple. Harry’s breath quickened in anticipation.

 

Carefully he brought the knife down. It stung, throbbed and scraped. Bloody fucking OW, he had to bite down a scream. It was _not_ good or arousing in anyway, at all. Harry’s blood did not pulse like liquid lust, and he definitely didn’t feel that exhilarating rush of feeling, of life. Harry felt pain. Harry was about the farthest thing from aroused right then. Ow Ow bloody Ow, why hadn’t he bothered to learn a few healing charms? The wound gave a particularly angry throb; skinning yourself definitely hurt _much_ more than a regular cut. How could anyone like that? Even weird dream Voldemort should hate that. Bloody misleading dream. Stupid deceiving dream. He vanished the offending knife.

 

Well that was truly such a great idea, such brilliant intuition Harry. Try cutting yourself open because weird, insaner than regular, dream Voldemort liked it. Outstanding worthy logic right there, ignore common sense that pain hurts and _past experiences of not likening pain at all_ because of one vivid dream. Well he wouldn’t be acting on any strange dream information from now on.

 

After tearing up a piece of his blanket and tying it around himself to make a makeshift bandage, Harry fell asleep as a traitorous voice reminded him how different the dream had felt from normal dreams. About how a dream spell that he had never heard of before had worked in his waking world.

 

A few days and one horrible detention that reminded himself how much he hated pain latter, Harry’s dream shifted. Harry was naked and his knees were tied to the headboard, he would tie his hands up too if he didn’t need them. Harry needed this so much. First Harry summoned a metal rod with a wooden handle. Then Harry applied a heating spell to the rod until the metal was glowing orange. Harry held the rod just under his chin, not quite on the skin but close enough that the he could feel the warmth radiating off of the rod. Harry let out a out scream that turned into a moan when the metal touched his skin. Harry’s skin sizzled and cracked. The pain of dozens of agonizing pinpricks ached and made Harry’s pulse race through him like liquid pleasure. Harry trailed the rod downwards burning a crackling trail of flesh. Harry stoped and pushed the rod more deeply into his neck, his hips bucked up on their own accord trying to gain some friction for his rock hard cock.

 

When Harry resumed the rod’s path he let his free hand start pumping his cock. The pleasure and the pain mixed, each amplifying each other and heightening Harry’s arousal. When Harry reached his collar bone he came, pleasantly, but despite the intense stimulation something was always missing.

 

Harry woke up breathing hard, his scar tingling almost pleasantly. After regaining his breath Harry tried out out both of the the spells. Impossibly they both worked. Somehow this weird Voldemort, who was a figment of Harry’s incredibly disturbing subconscious, knew real spells. Because _that_ makes sense. Not.

 

Harry did not retest his ability to like pain. He shuddered at the thought of burning flesh; just because weird dream Voldemort liked hurting himself, it didn’t mean that Harry would.

 

The dreams continued, sometimes a few days apart and once two weeks apart. Harry was always Voldemort and he always wanted to hurt himself. Lemon or rubbing alcohol in open wounds, all sorts of burn marks, magically attaching dry ice to his nipples, that sort of thing. Sometimes a new spell would be revealed and when Harry woke he would always try it out (successfully) but other than that he resolved to completely ignore the dreams. There was absolutely no way at all that he found weird dream Voldemort arousing and Voldemort’s ethereal quality _only_ made him flinch in disgust. He certainly didn’t spend almost as much time considering the meaning of the dreams as he did imagining different gruesome things that would force Umbridge to resign her post. Not at all.

 

— — — —

_Things that have gone differently: Many of the dreams featuring Voldemort’s perspective have been absent or changed (Harry does not dream of the corridor in the Ministry of Magic). His scar hurts less and at different times. Harry is not as mad because Voldemort is not quite as mad and therefore gets along better with his friends. He also gets less detention with Umbridge because he is less mad and has less outbursts. Because of his slight attraction to Voldemort he is not interested in Cho and does not hang back after the D.A. before Christmas in order to talk with Cho, and in consequence he does not kiss her or get together with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed that. If you did consider subscribing or leaving kudos. This work will be updated every Monday and Thursday. If you have something to say I love to read comments.
> 
> About comments: I read what is posted on the most resent chapter only. If you want me to read and or respond to your comments, you should comment on the most recent chapter regardless of chapter you are commenting about. Do not bash but constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry went to bed that night he told himself that he wasn’t hoping to see another dream  with weird dream Voldemort, that he dreaded seeing his enemy like... that. It had been four months since Harry had started having these dreams, these weird dreams that certainly didn’t mean anything. Harry fell into a comfortable sleep where he was decorating the room of requirement with Dobby shaped bubbles for Christmas. 

 

Suddenly the dream changed. Harry’s body was sleek and powerful. Harry was gliding across metal bars and stone, flat on the floor, sliding on his stomach. It was very dark but he could see objects shimmering in strange bright colors. Harry would help his master, his success would help get rid of the annoying boy, even if his master didn’t seem to want that. Harry turned his head glancing across the corridor, at first glance it was empty but upon further inspection it wasn’t; there was a man sleeping in the corridor. The man’s chin drooped against his chest while the man’s outline shimmering in the dark. Harry put out his tongue out tasting the man’s sent in the air. The man was alive but unconscious. He longed to attack, but he needed to focus. He had more important work to do. He would ignore the man.

 

The man stirred, Harry moved to hide in the shadows but wasn’t quick enough. The man caught sight of him, He had no choice but to attack. Harry reared up and struck, his fangs piercing the man one, two, three times. Harry fangs plunged deep into the man’s flesh and he felt a rib crack. The man was screaming loudly before he fell silent, slumping over as blood pooled out of the wound. Harry’s master would like this fate, this man however didn’t like it. Two legs were all so different.

 

Harry woke up to his scar burning like it had when Voldemort had touched him in the graveyard.

 

“Harry! HARRY!”

 

Harry opened his eyes, his body was covered in a cold sweat; he felt sick. Harry’s scar felt like the time weird dream Voldemort had branded himself with white hot metal, of course the searing pain lacked all pleasure that weird dream Voldemort had felt.

 

“Harry.” Ron was standing over him looking extremely worried. Harry realized that the dream had felt exactly like the ones with weird Voldemort. There was a sinkinghopefullonginganxiousfearful feeling in his stomach. Somehow he just knew that the dream wasn’t just a dream but was actually happening. The man the snake had attacked was Ron’s dad, Harry felt sick.

 

“Ron... your dad, he’s been been bitten, there was blood everywhere. It’s serious.” Harry told Ron through the pain.”

 

Thankfully McGonagall and Dumbledore believed him and Mr Weasley was found and moved to the hospital. Harry was almost surprised as everyone else when Dumbledore confirmed that Mr Weasley had been attacked. Harry kept telling himself that this dream was different from the ones with weird Voldemort. Sure they felt identical; they had suddenly gone from regular incoherent dreams to perfect clarity and feeling. There was Harry’s ability to clearly remember them and the slight (or not so slight twinge) of his scar at the end; his regular dreams always faded when he woke up leaving him with nothing but vague impressions. Harry didn’t know where he was going with this, it almost sounded like he believed both dreams were real. The snake was different, that was something. But there was no way they could both be real, there was just no way Voldemort liked...pain. Voldemort was a sadist, not a whatever the hell weird dream Voldemort was.

 

Three days later Harry’s dreams abruptly shifted. Harry conjured an ornate knife with a wooden handle and heated the knife’s blade so that it was searing hot. Harry let the knife hover above his collar bone and the heat radiated into skin, pleasantly warming the skin. Harry lowered the knife and screamed. The pain was agonizing, and agonizingly good. Harry’s skin sizzled and every bone in his body clenched, his back arching off of his bed. Harry imagined some faceless figure above him to be the one inflicting the pain, imagined that his arms were bound above him, that he was completely helpless.

 

Harry moaned deep and low and brought his free hand to his cock and traced harsh circles around the tip. Harry trailed the knife lower along his chest slowly, barely moving the knife. Finally Harry reached a nipple and cut into the flesh a bit with the searing hot knife. Oh Gods yes. He started stroking himself hard to balance out the pain. The sensations blended into each other, the blood that pulsed angrily around his wounds felt like liquid pleasure. With a second frantic application of the heating spell he began to trail the knife to his other nipple. His whole body was coursing with red hot pleasure. It barely took two more minutes before Harry was seeing white, yet even as he came hard enough to see spots his mind kept screaming that something was missing. Harry woke up to the ghosts of weird Voldemort’s orgasm and a twinge in his scar.

 

The similarities to the dream with the snake were unnerving, very unnerving. From the different feelings dancing in his head, stomach and ... other places he couldn’t tell if he would be more more horrified to find out the dreams were true or more disappointed to find out they were false. Against Harry’s permission a image of himself over a bound Voldemort, cutting a line down Voldemort’s side, flashed across his mind. Harry cursed his mind, he did not want that in _any_ way. The dreams were just so similar to the one where he was a snake. And the snake was reality. Still these dreams were just dreams, not reality.

 

Near the end of the holiday Snape came to tell harry that he would begin Occlumency lessons with him. Occlumency was the obscure but useful discipline of protecting your mind which should in theory block any connection between his and Voldemort’s mind, and any inexplicable visions as well. Sure he wanted to learn but he dreaded spending more time with Snape. It turned out that his dread was well founded.

 

If there was one good thing about the lessons it was that it appeared that dreams or strange visions weren't something that Snape could view. Harry would rather face Voldemort again without a wand than let Snape view one of the more lewd visions.

 

Throughout everything the dreams continued, more confusing than ever.

— — — — —

_Things that have gone differently: Originally Harry was very concerned that he was becoming like Voldemort afraid that he was the weapon Voldemort was seeking, however Voldemort’s emotions are affecting him less so Harry is less worried about this. He also has only had one dream about the corridor at the department of Mysteries so he does not make the connection between the corridor and the department of Mysteries. In this story legilimency cannot be used to see dreams so this avoids a minor argument between Harry and Snape. Harry is also confused about Voldemort so he does not agree to the interview with Skeeter and is not banned from Hogsmeade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment if you have something to say or leave kudos if you liked it. The next chapter will be up next Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END PLEASE READ

Frankly Everything was terrible. The DA had been caught, Dumbledore had been proclaimed a criminal, and Umbridge was now the headmaster. The homework load was higher than ever and now that Harry didn’t play Quidditch homework was almost all that he did. Occlumency wasn’t working either and the dreams were as frequent as ever.

 

Harry laid in bed, his mind turning then slowly grinding to a halt as he fell into slumber. Umbridge was posting an educational degree that everyone had to wear pink and Dobby was leading an army to free the school of her tyranny. Harry’s dream shifted.

 

Harry was in a large room made of dark mahogany and he sat upon a throne. His Death Eaters lined the hall and their subservience felt uncomfortable. Had had perfectly mastered a look of disdane and superiority but it felt uncomfortable and itchy on his face no matter how long he wore it. Severus approached.

 

Ever since the The Potter Boy begun Occlumency Severus’ reports had become particularly tedious. Harry longed to feel pain.

 

“My lord.” Severus said with a low bow.

 

“Report.” Harry ordered with a whisper.

 

“Dumbledore has increased efforts to protect the Prophecy now that he has lost his position as headmaster.”

 

“Have your efforts to learn any more of the prophecy from Dumbledore been successful?” Harry...had to ask.

 

“No my lord.”

 

“And the Potter Boy?” Harry did not want to hear it.

 

“He is depressed, likely due to his defense club being caught. He spends most of his time studying. I believe any attempt at manipulation would currently prove particularly effective.”

 

“And the Occlumency lessons?” Harry was expected to ask.

 

“He still remains abysmal my lord. I have remained as vague as possible. He will not be able to advance further without taking an active role in researching the discipline which I doubt The Idiot Boy would do, as arrogant as he is.” Severus finished.

 

Abruptly Harry woke up, his scar stinging slightly. But that was nothing compared to his anger, that Snape hadn’t even been trying to teach him Occlumency, that he had been suffering the horrible lessons for nothing.

 

And then Harry realized that the dream was false. The dream was false because it couldn’t be true. It was false because Voldemort couldn’t hate power. It was false because Voldemort couldn’t like pain. It was false because Voldemort couldn’t be that uncaring about Harry’s actions; the actions of someone whom Voldemort had been trying to kill since they were a baby. So Snape wasn’t trying to make him fail at Occlumency.

 

...But just to sure he would repeat some of Voldemort or Snape’s words, to see if Snape would react. But Snape wouldn’t react because the dream was just a dream. A strange hyper realistic dream. Yeah, that was it. A strange hyper realistic dream. Not at all like the dream about the snake.

 

The next night weird dream Voldemort tried to Crucio himself, tried being the key word. Each time he would lose grip of his wand after a few seconds from the tremors.

 

And then Harry had his Occlumency lesson with Snape. Harry only had a stiff “prepare yourself” before Snape entered his mind.

 

Harry was running as hard as he could, he would not be caught by Dudley. Harry’s lungs ached but he was faster; he would not be caught. The scene shifted. Harry was looking at a troll, it was large and deadly. The hallway reeked. Harry saw the screaming terrified vision of a small Hermione. If he didn’t do anything she would die. The scene shifted. Voldemort had him tied to a statue, Voldemort came up and touched him. The world exploded in pain and the scene shifted. Harry was in his bed, Confused, intrigued. He grabbed his wand and conjured a knife.

 

No you can’t see this Harry told Snape, Snape didn’t listen. Harry was fascinated by the knife. Harry pushed and the scene ended. Was Snape really not teaching him anything?

 

“That was no better Potter, one would think that after four months even someone as dense as you would show improvement but you continue to disappoint me.” Snape sneered.

 

“That’s because your being as vague as possible, how could I advance further while you never give any useful instructions? But why would you teach me anything when you want Voldemort to manipulate me. I’m depressed right? It would be particularly effective right?” He was shouting at the end of it but it wasn’t true... Snape flinched, his expression shifted slightly but Harry was watching avidly and he caught it. Snape took too long to reply and scold him. It was _true_ , the dreams were _true_. Voldemort _liked_ pain and _hated_ power. It couldn’t be true but it was it was true. Voldemort had burned and cut himself while loving it. It couldn’t be true but it was.

 

“If you could master your emotions you would not be so abysmal. It is  _your_ job to learn of the dark lord’s actions it is _mine_ , that means I must give him information that he will likely already find out to keep his trust. Not that a Gryffindor like you would be capable of understanding that.” Snape said his face composed, emotions not leaking in any sense.

 

“Know what I think? I think your lying like the slimy Slytherin you are to cover your own hide.” Harry was half yelling. Snape tried to interrupt him but Harry didn’t let Snape.

 

“You’re a coward and a bully. You know what Neville’s greatest fear was? Not Voldemort, or Bellatrix who tortured his parents into insanity or the giant snake that spent a year roaming through the halls but _you_. How sick and sadistic do you have to be get off on scaring a bunch of first years as a teacher? No wonder you have no friends, and even if you did I bet you would just sell them off to Voldemort like Peter Pettigrew did to save your own selfish, cowardly hide. You know, you disgust me, and I hope some day you will rot in Azkaban like the death eater you are.” Harry was properly yelling by the end of it.

 

“I won’t be back.” Harry said as he slammed the door.

— — — — —

 _Things that have gone differently: Harry exploded at Snape before he could view Snape’s worst memories so he he does not question if his father is a good person_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****IMPORTANT****  
> This story hasn’t been doing as well as I hoped, but I really like writing it. So if you like this story you are in luck. This work has now become a series. This means that I will change my update schedule to be more flexible, but there will still be regular updates (one to three story’s per week depending on word counts and some other factors). If you like this story you should SUBSCRIBE TO THE SERIES TO BE NOTFYED WHEN OTHER STORIES ARE POSTED. Here is a brief summary of what each story will be.
> 
> A Crucio A Day: you are reading this. It will be fairly fast paced. Very smut heavy twords the later chapters and is form Harry’s point of view (technically third person limited). It will have a happy ending and likely be around 35k words. It will contain massive spoilers for Don’t Go Away. This story definitely will be finished.
> 
> Don’t Go Away: Basically A Crucio A Day told from Voldemort’s perspective. It begins at Chapter 4 and ends at chapter 10. A complete rough draft is finished for this story. It will be slightly more intense at times, and include some different scenes like death eater meetings and Dobby vists. Will contain massive spoilers for A Crucio a day. It will be just over 13k words. This story is basssically finished.
> 
> Everything Anything: a side story that diverges form the main plot at Chapter 7. It is a one shot entirely from Voldemort’s perspective with a very sad ending. It is 1k of original content with a few chapters of repeated content so it can be read independently.
> 
> (Title to be determined): a story set in Harry’s seventh year. I have the basic Ideas of this plot planned out and Draco Malfoy is the antagonist. It would probably be around 20k words. I will write this if I am still inspired by the story.
> 
> I’m not the best artist but I wouldn’t call myself a poor one either. watch for a racy drawing of Voldemort in chapter 5 of A Crucio A Day and Chapter 1 of Don’t Go Away.
> 
> Each of these stories can be read completely independently but if you like this AU you probably will like all of the stories.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hoped that you liked this chapter. If you liked it leave kudos. If you have something to say please leave a comment, I love to read through them and if it is a question there is a 100% chance of me giving some sort of answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule:  
> Friday 23: A Crucio a Day  
> Saturday 24: Don’t Go Away  
> Sunday 25: Update.

Harry was so dazed he almost didn’t have time to be mad at Snape. It wasn’t like Harry actually thought Snape was a good person before the whole ordeal, it wasn’t actually shocking, it was expected really. It was Voldemort that was surprising, his love of pain, his distaste for power.

 

Harry spent far too much time fantasizing what Voldemort would look like tied up and under Harry’s command. What would Voldemort look like with cuts or burn marks that Harry inflicted? Harry was sure Voldemort would look beautiful with them. Would Voldemort would beg or scream or moan? Probably all three. It was addictive, the images hypnotic. Harry shouldn’t consider it, but he did. It was wrong on every level yet Harry couldn’t stop it. He wanted to stop. Harry wished that he never knew that Voldemort liked. Wished that he was able to continue his denial.

 

Harry read a defense book that taught him how to conjure rope.

 

Harry wondered if Voldemort would surrender. He wondered if Voldemort would surrender just because he commanded it. He wondered why Voldemort had became a dark lord when Voldemort clearly hated it. He wondered if there was another way to win the war. Another way that didn’t involve fighting.

 

Harry wanted to test it, to see Voldemort, so powerful and mighty, melt. He wanted to cut out Voldemort’s black heart and have Voldemort thank him for it. Harry wanted to see Voldemort. So badly. So very badly. Enough to feel it in his bones and long for it in his heart.

 

Harry didn’t tell anyone, he wouldn’t tell anyone. They would think him crazy or insane. It was one thing to believe Harry had some inexplicable connection to the dark lord’s mind which allowed him to see what Voldemort was dong, it was another to believe that Voldemort was cutting himself up. No one would believe it, even he himself barely believed it. And that was after six months of the visions, proof that other similar visions were true and internal thoughts during those visions that were consistent with Voldemort’s... wants. No one else would believe it, even Ron and Hermione would call Harry crazy if he told them.

 

If Harry wasn’t fantasizing about Voldemort being tied up, helpless and bloody, he was wondering how he could meet Voldemort. He had already decided that he would be able to sneak out of the school using his map and invisibility cloak, he would just need a way to tell Voldemort to meet him. The owls were being monitored so that was out. He had then thought of using parseltongue in a recorded message but that would be suspicious and flagged.

 

Then Dobby had popped in one night asking if there was anything he could do for the great Harry Potter and Harry finally had a perfect, sparkling, gleaming, idea. That he absolutely refused to use. Everyone he cared for would tell him not to he told himself. A voice replied that they didn’t understand. It would be suicide and the pinnacle of stupidity, he wasn’t sure of that. Harry told himself that the dreams were obviously false, he knew that was a lie. ‘I must not tell lies’ were the words etched into his skin. Yet here he was, lying to himself. He had been lying to himself for a very long time.

 

For the first time Harry dreaded viewing Voldemort in his dreams, he didn’t know what it would motivate him to do. He was only just barely keeping himself from doing something drastic. He feared that another vision would be the last straw. He was right.

 

It took four days for his dreams to shift to Voldemort laid out tantalizingly on his bed with acid in his hand. Harry summoned a mirror. Harry didn’t know why he would want to see himself but some force within begged him to conjure a mirror above himself. Between Harry’s cries of pain and arousal that forced his eyes closed, he caught glances of his face contorted into screams, his expressions relaxed and blissed out. The acid was half gone, and his skin was littered with dozens of holes where skin had melted away flesh. Harry’s breathing was shaky, his fingers were even more so. Harry’s hand slipped and the liquid spilled corroding a large hole in his chest. He screamed in pain and almost as much arousal. It was just enough to come. When Harry came back to himself he scrambled for his wand; the wound was serious.

 

Harry woke up before Voldemort uttered the healing spell. Oh gods, Voldemort’s expressions had been truly sinful. The images were burned into his mind. Voldemort’s head tipped back with his mouth opened almost as wide as it could go after he had let out a long scream. What would Voldemort look like with his mouth completely open, his face contorted as it was bound to be? Voldemort’s mouth had quivered from the lingering pain. As much as those other expressions drove Harry mad, it was the blissed out relaxed expression after Voldemort came that wreaked Harry. The image of Voldemort’s features soft, his eyes glazed over, his breath coming in paints from a slightly open mouth, forked tongue barely hanging out of it. It _wreaked_ Harry, it was more alluring than a hundred Vella and more deadly than a Hungarian Horntail. Harry was hard.

 

No, Harry absolutely refused to touch himself to those images. To touch himself to Voldemort.

 

It was early, two o’clock in the morning early, and he couldn’t go to sleep. Harry tossed and turned and had a raging hard on. The expressions on Voldemort’s face played out before him, Voldemort’s whimpers, moans and screams haunted his ears. What would it be like to have Voldemort under him in real life?

 

Harry tossed and turned and failed at falling asleep. What would it be like to have Voldemort under him in real life? He tossed and turned. Harry would not do something rash and stupid. How loudly could he make Voldemort moan, How loudly could he make Voldemort scream? Harry picked up a quill and sheet of parchment from his desk.

 

_Voldemort,_

_Meet me outside the shrieking shack in two days time at 2am. Come alone, I will as well._

_-Harry Potter_

 

Harry would not do something stupid and rash. He incendioed the letter. Harry tossed and turned some more. He couldn’t make Voldemort’s blissed out expression leave his mind, the one where he panted, mouth open, tongue out. Harry would not contact Voldemort. A tempus told him that the time was five o’clock. No one would be up. How much better could he make Voldemort feel than what Voldemort could do to himself? He would not rewrite the letter. Would Voldemort surrender the war like Voldemort would surrender himself? Like Voldemort would surrender his body. Harry rewrote the letter. Harry would not send the letter. It was six o’clock. He called Dobby.

 

Harry sent the letter. In exactly seven minutes a feeling of curiosity filled him; it wasn’t his own.

 

Harry could barely pay attention to anything for the next few days. Time dragged to a grinding halt, yet time also flew past him before he knew where it had gone. One day passed. Hermione asked him what was wrong. Harry told her nothing was wrong. Harry went to Madam Pomfrey for one night of dreamless sleep, after thirty minutes he had one vial and a promise that he would not get more for at least a week. The second day passed.

 

Harry stayed up after everyone else had gone to sleep around eleven, and waited an extra hour. First he put on his nicest pair of casual wear, which he had bought at Hogsmeade two months ago; he still hadn’t worn the outfit. Then Harry grabbed his wand and cloak and cast a muffling spell on himself before hurrying out of the castle to the grounds. Harry took off the cloak not bothering to keep himself invisible by the time he reached the whomping willow. Thankfully this time it was slightly easier to navigate his way to the hidden passage. He spent what felt like forever crawling through the tunnel.

 

Along the way he told himself that would _only_ order Voldemort to surrender his cause, and nothing else. He really needed to stop lying to himself.

 

Harry left the cloak in the tunnel where Voldemort was less likely to find it if things went awry. He arrived at one thirty and cast a strong warming charm on himself. Harry stepped out of the shack into the cold. For as far as he could see a layer of half melted snow covered the wooded area. There was a gentle rustle from the wind; no one was even remotely near, perfect. Well actually not quite, he sent out an overpowered warming charm on the area then a drying Charm. Now a small clearing that included one tree was free of snow. He checked the time; five minutes.

 

Harry was shaking, it might be in excitement or nervousness or anticipation or fear. He didn’t know. Just one minute now.

 

Just one minute now.

 

Voldemort appeared before him, their eyes met. Voldemort was looking at him with a cold expression of haughty disdain and superiority. The look truly didn’t fit Voldemort at all. Harry took a shaky breath and closed his eyes tight for one second.

 

When Harry opened them again he forced his expression into one of determined superiority. This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****IMPORTANT****  
> Readers are notoriously bad at reading author notes so I have reposted the one from last chapter. Anyways I really like writing this story so if you like this story you are in luck. This work has now become a series. This means that I will change my update schedule to be more flexible, but there will still be regular updates (one to three chapters per week depending on word counts and some other factors). If you like this story you should SUBSCRIBE TO THE SERIES TO BE NOTFYED WHEN OTHER STORIES ARE POSTED. Here is a brief summary of what each story will be.
> 
> A Crucio A Day: you are reading this. It will be fairly fast paced. Very smut heavy twords the later chapters and is form Harry’s point of view (technically third person limited). It will have a happy ending and likely be around 35k words. It will contain massive spoilers for Don’t Go Away. This story definitely will be finished.
> 
> Don’t Go Away: Basically A Crucio A Day told from Voldemort’s perspective. It begins at Chapter 4 and ends at chapter 10. A complete rough draft is finished for this story. It will be slightly more intense at times, and include some different scenes like death eater meetings and Dobby vists. Will contain massive spoilers for A Crucio a day. It will be just over 13k words. This story is basically finished.
> 
> Everything Anything: a side story that diverges form the main plot at Chapter 7. It is a one shot entirely from Voldemort’s perspective with a very sad ending. It is 1k of original content with a few chapters of repeated content so it can be read independently.
> 
> (Title to be determined): a story set in Harry’s seventh year. I have the basic Ideas of this plot planned out and Draco Malfoy is the antagonist. It would probably be around 20k words. I will write this if I am still inspired by the story.
> 
> I’m not the best artist but I wouldn’t call myself a poor one either watch for a racy drawing of Voldemort in chapter 5 of A Crucio A Day and Chapter 1 of Don’t Go Away.
> 
> Each of these stories can be read completely independently but if you like this AU you probably will like all of the stories.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hoped that you liked this chapter. If you liked it leave kudos. If you have something to say please leave a comment, I love to read through them and if it is a question there is a 100% chance of me giving some sort of answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note at the end is important. (Corosponds with chapter 1 of Don’t Go Away)

“You were foolish to come here tonight.” Voldemort said, his voice chilling. Harry must have been wrong, there was no way this Voldemort and the one in Harry’s dreams were the same. There was no way. “Prepare to...”

 

Harry was a Gryffindor and if nothing else he was stupidly brave. Either he was right or dead, but at the very least he had to try his insane theory before he gave up.

 

“No, whatever you were about to say I will not.” Harry said. His voice was hard and commanding, loud but not yelling. “You will drop your wand, and beg for me to be merciful...” Voldemort’s eyes widened, Voldemort’s look of superiority was almost gone. “Pet.” Harry finished.

 

Something broke, and Voldemort dropped to his knees.

 

“P-please be merciful.” Voldemort said meekly, beautifully. This was how Voldemort should act. Always.

 

“If you’re good I will be.” Voldemort whimpered. “Incarcerous.” Ropes shot out of Harry’s wand perfectly binding Voldemort’s arms before dragging him to the tree and attaching to the Lowest branch. The rope forced Voldemort to kneel. Voldemort shuddered.

 

“Parva Lamina.” Harry cast and he prowled foreword. “I’ve been having the most peculiar dreams recently, so unplausible that they couldn’t be true. But then they were proved true...twice. I know Just. How. You. Like. Pain. How you come from knives and burning.” Harry said before sitting down on Voldemort’s knees, further pinning the man down.

 

“I want to cut your heart out and have you thank me for it.” Harry said with a cruel smile. Voldemort whimpered closing his eyes and slightly tipped his head back. Gods he was alluring. “I want you to beg me for this knife to cut into your skin. Will you beg me?”

 

Voldemort whimpered before letting out a breathless “yes”.

 

“Call me your lord,” Harry said.

 

“Yes my lord.” The power high at those words.

 

“You learn quickly pet.” Harry said. Harry grasped Voldemort’s chin harshly and moved it with no particular purpose. “Now beg.”

 

“Please cut me open my lord.”

 

“Gladly.” Harry cut open Voldemort’s robes and uncovered his bare chest. He pressed the knife into Voldemort’s sternum drawing a single drop of blood before withdrawing the knife.

 

“Please more, my lord.” Voldemort said after a few moments of inaction from Harry.

 

“I just need you to do something for me first, you will, won’t you pet?” Harry asked

 

“Yes, Anything my lord.”

 

“You will command your Death Eaters to not hurt or kill any muggle or wizard.”

 

“Yes my lord.”

 

“Repeat it.”

 

“I will command my Death Eaters to not hurt or kill any muggle or wizard.”

 

“Good pet.” Harry said placing the knife along Voldemort’s left collarbone. “You will stay still.” He commanded before bring the knife down as slowly as possible, cutting off a few layers of skin in an inch wide section. Voldemort threw his head back letting out a light moan.

 

“Look at you, in bliss from the pain. You really are sick pet. Normal people aren’t like this, good people aren’t like this. But you aren’t a good person are you?” Harry’s voice was low and deep now. They were both rock hard.

 

Voldemort was biting his lip too hard to respond. Harry pinched his side with his free hand.

 

“N-n my lo-rd.” Voldemort said at last. Harry was an inch down now.

 

“You cause other people so much pain you know?”

 

“D-don’t they like...ahh... it?”

 

Wait Voldemort didn’t know that other people didn’t like pain? Didn’t he see them fighting to avoid it? “No pet, they don’t like it. Only you do. It is a verybad thing that you have done; hurting all of those people. You are a very bad person pet.” Harry moved the knife lower.

 

“I’m s-sorry...my lo-rd. Please forgive me m-my lo-rd.”

 

Harry removed the knife, skin was hanging from the wound.

 

“Please...” Voldemort begged, for the return of the knife, or forgiveness Harry didn’t know.

 

Harry didn’t respond.

 

“Please my lord...”

 

“You will become a better person pet.” Harry said coldly.

 

“Yes my lord.”

Harry dug his fingers into Voldemort’s wound and pinched. Voldemort screamed and threw his head back, mouth wide and expressions tensed. It was a sight made by the gods. After a few wonderful seconds Harry removed his fingers. Voldemort panted, trying to recover.

 

“Yes you will, because you will have me to guide you. All you have to do is what I say. Will you do as I say pet?” Harry asked.

 

“I w-will my lo-rd.”

 

Harry gently trailed a bloody finger along the side of the wound.

 

“Will you be able to come from pain only pet?”

 

“Y-yes my lord.” Voldemort’s voice was very breathy by now.

 

“Are you close pet?”

 

“Yes my lord.”

 

“You truly are sick...Scream for me.” Harry said before pulling down on the skin hanging from the would ripping downwards with blunt tearing.

 

Voldemort screamed louder than last time. Harry hoped no one would hear, it truly was deliciously loud. Then the scream went silent and wetness spread against the bottom of Voldemort's robes. A second later Voldemort’s mouth closed a bit but Voldemort was still panting, tongue peaking out slightly, head tipped back, eyes halfway closed and glazed over, unseeing even though they were open. There had never been a finer sight.

 

Harry was harder than he had ever been in his life but he would not get off to Voldemort, he would wait for it to die and take a cold shower if it wasn’t gone by the time he got to the castle.

 

Harry wanted to pull Voldemort into his side and hold Voldemort tight. But no, that would be too kind. He wasn’t ready to be kind to Voldemort yet. He wasn’t ready to do whatever the hell he just did to Voldemort either. But he absolutely refused to show Voldemort any kindness. Voldemort slumped forward onto him, practically purring. Harry pushed Voldemort away, Stood up, cut the ropes then summoned Voldemort’s wand and handed it to the man. Voldemort was still slumped over but he could heal himself, it wasn’t like the wound was bleeding enough to kill him anyways.

 

“Remember what you promised pet, I will contact you again soon.” Harry said coldly then walked away.

 

He had to take a cold shower before heading to breakfast, he was the first person there. When Hermione and Ron came down he was still slightly shaking from excitement, elation, hope, arousal.

 

“It worked.” He exclaimed.

 

“What?” One of the two asked, Harry didn’t care which. He didn’t answer them.

 

“Harry, what worked?” Hermione asked gently.

 

“Oh nothing.” Harry said suddenly aware he was acting like a crazy person. Hermione sent him a worried glance.

 

By mid-day he had come down from the high and settled into a more lasting guilt. A guilt that refused to go away even when he assured himself that he had stoped Voldemort from hurting more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important announcements:  
> 1\. there should have been two photos that went with this chapter (I like one, don’t really like the other) but it has been taking forever to get the photo upload they will be posted sometime.  
> 2\. Voldemort’s perspective of this chapter is posted click the next work button to go there.  
> 3\. I have decided that Don’t Go Away sort of ends at six chapters and about 13k-14k words. A rough draft of this is finished. I Have also decided that Anything Everything is a one shot and a rough draft is finished 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did please leave kudos. I love to get comments if you have anything to say. Until next time.
> 
> Update schedule:
> 
> Don’t Go Away ch2: Nov 26 mon
> 
> Everything Anything (repeated content from DGA you should probably skip this): Nov 28 wed 
> 
> Everything Anything ch2(new content skip to ch2): Nov 30 fri
> 
> DGA ch3: Dec 1 sat
> 
> A Crucio a Day ch6: Dec 2 sun 
> 
> A Crucio a Day ch7: Dec 3 mon
> 
> Corilation bettween stories: DGA is two chapters behind ACAD, both are this story’s cannon. Everything Anything Chapter one is DGA chapter one and two. Everything anything chapter 2 is a alternative ending to chapter three in DGA and chapter seven in ACAD. All stories are self contained and can be read independently.


	6. Chapter 6

There were no attacks but it wasn’t like there were any before. Harry still felt guilt, like he was a sick twisted person. Was it wrong to cause Voldemort pain? Did it make it worse or better that Voldemort liked the pain. How cruel was it to just leave Voldemort bleeding like that? At the very least a healing spell was in order wasn’t it? Harry made sure to look up a few healing spells and practiced them until the color matched the book’s description. 

He was a bad person wasn’t he? Was he betraying the light if his plan would end in Voldemort’s total surrender. Harry was sure that no one else had Voldemort’s pleasure/pain in mind when they thought of defeating the Death Eaters. Yeah that was only him. 

“Hermione, is it ok to do if a bad thing if it doesn’t hurt anyone and saves others?”

“Wouldn’t that... just be a good thing then?”

“No.”

“I don’t know what would fit in that category. But utilitarianism is the school of thought that promotes doing whatever will result in the best end result for the greatest amount of people. And I... think it is ok in some circumstances, nothing like muring innocents or betraying your friends for the greater good, but sometimes you have to do bad to do good. Just don’t lose yourself along the way and there have to be limits.”

Hermione’s words calmed Harry and let him focus enough to be productive in class. Harry even let himself consider seeing Voldemort without berating himself for being a sick, cruel person. Hermione truly was one of the best friends he could ask for.

It took three days for his dreams to shift. When it was over he woke up breathing heavy, shocked. Voldemort had copied what Harry had done to him exactly, from the slight cut into Voldemort’s sternum to digging his fingers into the wound. The only thing different was that Voldemort was forced to resort to touching himself before he was able to come. Harry couldn’t stay away any longer.

Pet,  
2am, tomorrow same place  
Harry Potter.

“Dobby.” Harry called. 

It was even easier sneaking out this time, really how hard could it be with an invisibility cloak, magic to muffle noice and an easily reached secret exit?

This time Voldemort was waiting there for him. Like Harry, Voldemort had melted the small amounts of remaining snow. Unlike Harry, Voldemort had also created small bluebell flames to surround the area.

“Hello Pet, have you been well?” Harry said and he stalked towards Voldemort stopping when they were a few feet apart.

“I’ve missed you My Lord.” And Harry almost dropped his mask. Even if he could accept that Voldemort liked pain and wanted to submit, he still didn’t think really think that Voldemort could have human emotions. It should have been obvious but it wasn’t. What did he say to that?

“The pain or me?”

“Both.”

“How...sweet.” what to do? Now that it was his show. “Strip.”

Voldemort started to quickly take off his robes revealing smooth, slightly scaled and deathly pale skin. Harry found himself wanting to caress it, but he would not. Only pain. “Slowly.” He corrected.

It was truly a brilliant show. Tantalizing slow when Harry wanted to see something, before letting the cloths quickly fall away when the area was less interesting. Voldemort arched when skin would be more desirable arched, Voldemort retreated when skin would be more desirable hidden. Voldemort’s face reflected Harry’s every reaction, desire. One would think Harry was the one taking off his clothes by Voldemort’s reactions. What had he done to deserve a being this perfect?

Finally Voldemort was completely naked, very slightly shivering, Voldemort’s cock had also started to fill out. Voldemort’s skin was perfectly unmarked, like it wasn’t cut and burned nightly.

“Hands above your head and stand under the tree.” Harry commanded

“Incarcerous.” Harry cast, binding Voldemort. An offering fit for gods.

Harry conjured a metal tool with a wooden end and heated the tip. As much as he loathed Umbridge, she did occasionally have some good ideas.

“I think I will do lines today Pet. But I don’t have any parchment. Suggestions?”

Understanding lit up in Voldemort’s eyes “Useme. Use my skin, My Lord.”

“I wonder how much of your chest I can fill before you come.” And with that Harry lowered the scorching metal to Voldemort’s skin. Voldemort threw his head back in a scream.

Voldemort was rock hard and panting by the time that Harry finished the first letter. Beautiful. 

“Your Death Eaters will continue to do nothing.” Harry ordered while continuing to write.

“Y-ahh-esss mmmm-my l-lo-ah-rd.”

Harry smiled, at least these sessions were good for something other than being highly arousing.

“Tell me Pet, what I am writing?” More skin sizzled and Harry reapplied the heating spell to the metal.

“I-I...do-ahhh-n’t... k-k-kn-ow...mmmmy l-lo-rd.” Voldemort said in between pants.

“You really need to pay more attention Pet.” Harry burned the dot of a period into Voldemort’s skin. Voldemort’s rock hard cock dug into his stomach and Harry didn’t move away.

“I mmmm-mu-sssst...ahh...n-ot...ahhhhh...t-tor-ture o-or...kill. M-h-h-h-hy Lo-rd.” Voldemort said as Harry completed another sentence.

“Very good Pet.” 

With the next line, Harry adjusted the writing slightly so the period would land on Voldemort’s nipple. With that Voldemort tipped his head back even further and came. That expression would be the death of him one day.

Harry quickly healed the the wounds with a whispered spell just after Voldemort finished coming. Voldemort was limp in his bonds and practically hanging his wrist. He still tried to push into Harry’s chest. Harry cut the bonds and Voldemort crumpled at his feet. 

“I will contact you soon Pet.” Harry said while walking away. Harry hoped that his raging hard on wouldn’t take too long to go away in a cold shower.

It didn’t take long for Harry to arrange another meeting just one day to give in and send a message to meet in two days. 

Voldemort had arrived before him again. By now the snow had melted but Voldemort had still placed little bluebell flames around the area.

“Strip.” Harry ordered, because that had been particularly delightful last time. It was just as delightful this time. Now how would he mark up all that beautiful skin this time?

“Incaninaours.” Acupuncture he decided, well it not quite, but close enough. “You will continue to be good and have your Death Eaters do nothing.”

“Yes My Lord.

He summoned a nail, and used magic and hands to slowly force it to impale Voldemort’s skin. Voldemort thrashed in his bonds and his breathing quickened.

“You really will take anything Pet. And you react so prettily too. Beg for me to make the metal burn you.”

“P-Ple-ahhh-se My Lo-rd, b-bur-n me.” Voldemort whimpered. That voice was made to beg

“More Pet.” Harry said as he wiggled the part or the rod still slightly hanging out. Voldemort sucked in a large breath of air

“Plea-ahhh-se, mmm p-lease...please, Mmm-my L-Lo-rd p-please.”

And well how could he deny that?

“Calidus maximum.” 

Voldemort threw his head back screaming and bucked his rock hard cock into Harry’s stomach.

He repeated the presses with Voldemort’s right nipple. As Harry made the metal burn,  
tears leaked out of Voldemort’s eyes and Voldemort opened his mouth in a silent scream.

“P...pleases ahhh, t-t-ouch mme...mm-y l-lo-rd. P-please.” Voldemort begged 

Wait, what? But Harry had promised himself this would only be pain. Pain was safer; more excusable “No.” Never mind that pain and pleasure were practically the same thing to Voldemort.

Voldemort whimpered pitifully as Harry took out another nail, impaling Voldemort almost carelessly fast. Slightly mad now.

Voldemort’s breath strutted and came in erratic gasps. Small moans escaped through bitten lips. 

“Calidus maximum.” Harry cast.

Another tear leaked out Voldemort’s eyes. Voldemort’s cock was weeping too, it wouldn’t be too much longer until Voldemort came.

“P-pl-ple...asssse..ahhh...t-ouch mmm-ee...m-mah-my...ahhh...l-lo-or-rd.” Voldemort begged, barely able to speak. So desperate, so perfect.

There were a hundred reasons why, probably, that Harry couldn’t refuse the request. So he didn’t. He took Voldemort’s cock in his hand and twirled his thumb harshly over the weeping tip. 

Voldemort came with is head thrown back and a loud low moan. When Voldemort came down from his high his face was relaxed, the area around his eyes was glistening enticingly and his ruby red eyes were glazed over and half closed. He was panting shallowly through an open mouth with his forked tongue peaking out. 

So. Fucking. Hot. Unwillingly Harry moaned a little. For the rest of his life, Harry knew he would come with this image in the back of his eyes. Though...he had promised to never come from Voldemort...so then celibacy? That sounded about right. 

He pulled the nails out quickly before healing the wounds. He cut the bonds and let Voldemort slump to the ground. However this time Voldemort caught himself at his knees and brought mouth just inches away from Harry’s harder than rock cock.

“Please let me My Lord.” 

Harry pulled away like he was burned. “No.” He said forcefully. Perhaps too forcefully. 

“I will contact you soon.” He said and hurried away. 

— — — — —  
Things that have gone differently: Since Harry isn’t worried about his dad’s actions he does not enlist Fred and George’s help to break into Umbridge’s office and he does not talk to Sirius and Lupin about his father. Also, because Fred and George weren’t asked to make a distraction they restart their prank war with a less disruptive prank and consequently don’t leave Hogwarts. Snape is also much less angry at Harry in potions class (isn’t vindictive although he does still ignore Harry) because Harry hasn’t seen his worst memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked this chapter, if you did please leave kudos. If you have something to say please leave a comment, I read through all comments. Three chapters of Don’t Go Away are up, they are basically the same story but from Voldemort’s perspective with some scenes exclusive Voldemort. If this soundeds intrestion to you go read it (if you haven’t already). Everything Anything which is a spin off of what will be chapter seven is also up. If you want to read a completed heartbreaking spin off of this story then read that. If you want to be notified when this series updates subcribe to the series. 
> 
> Update schedule:
> 
> Thurs dec 6:ACAD chapter 7
> 
> Fri Dec 7:ACAD chapter 8
> 
> Sat Dec 8: DGA chapter 4
> 
> Sun Dec 9: ACAD chapter 9


	7. Chapter 7

Only pain and promises. That had been Harry’s rule. He would only touch Voldemort with pain, if it brought the man off, fine. But Harry certainly hadn’t planned to touch the man’s cock. He certainly never planned to come from the man in any way shape or form, and if that meant he had to never come again to avoid seeing that image of pure sin behind his eyes when he came, that was what he would have to do. Harry definitely wasn’t going to be coming with his cock down Voldemort’s throat like Voldemort seemed to want.   
  
Great, now he was starting to get a semi from the image of Voldemort swallowing his cock. One would think Voldemort was a vela from how alluring he managed to be. If there was a bright side it was that he had accepted things just enough to pay enough attention to his classes to not do poorly in them.   
  
Harry managed to fall asleep after tossing and turning for a while. His dreams to immediately shifted.   
  
Harry wanted Harry Potter...so much. How could he have even considered killing Potter once? And he wanted Potter to find release in their meetings too. Harry certainly did, Harry found it better and harder than ever before. Harry... didn’t think about something, Potter was probably watching this if things were going according to plan.    
  
Harry summoned a mirror and a extremely large dildo and forced them to stay in the same spot. He started by licking a ring around the fake cock-head before sucking hard on half of the tip while pushing his tongue against the slit all the while keeping his eyes locked on the mirror which showed his actions in perfect clarity. Harry slowly engulfed more of the toy until it hit the back of his throat, then took it all the way in so that the toy went halfway down his throat. Harry let the toy rest there for a second before humming loudly, his throat vibrating where the tip surely was. He sucked hard while while he pulled away from the toy. He circled the tip twice with his tongue before blowing a quick cool breath onto the toy. Then without hesitation, he plunged back down on it and started to fuck his throat on it.    
  
Harry was going fast, as if someone particularly aggressive was fucking his throat. Each time completely engulfing the oversized toy down his throat. He made sure to stay mindful of the teeth and most times he remembered to quickly swallow around the toy adding extra stimulation to the tip.   
  
Harry woke up. That dream had been made to ruin him. And it had succeeded. If he had ever doubted how impossibly good that mouth could be he certainly didn’t doubt it now. He couldn’t do anything but imagine how it would feel to be surrounded by that mouth. He was sure that a lesser man would give his life for five minutes in that heaven. He grabbed a quill.   
  
_ Pet, _ __  
_ You will only masturbate or do sexual activities during the day from now on. _ __  
_ -Harry. _ __  
  
Harry called for Dobby. Fifteen minutes later his scar tingled, the emotion was mixed. Maybe he would look into some Occlumency books that actually contained some detail.   
  
In the next three days Harry didn’t have any more dreams where he was Voldemort, but the damage was already done. The image of Voldemort swallowing the toy was more powerful than an imperius, it buried itself under Harry’s skin and polluted Harry’s mind until it was all he could think of. Harry knew that when he next saw Voldemort he wouldn’t be strong enough to resist that mouth. Truthfully it was miraculous that he made it three days.   
  
After his dorm mates had gone to sleep he wrote the short note.   
  
_ Pet, _ __  
_ Same time, same place, tomorrow. _ __  
_ -Harry _ __  
  
Like always Voldemort was waiting for him. Bluebell charms surrounded Voldemort and he looked so bloody smug.   
  
“Strip quickly.” It definitely wasn’t necessary but it was nice.    
  
“Come here then kneel.” Something flickered across Voldemort’s face and Voldemort obeyed. “Well?” Harry asked half irritably. “You know what I want don’t you?” Harry said.   
  
“I had been waiting for your permission My Lord” Voldemort began to quickly unbutton Harry’s pants.   
  
Harry was giving in, doing what he said he would avoid. “You have it begin.” Harry said through gritted teeth.   
  
Voldemort licked a circle around the tip, before he began to salve away at area. Voldemort’s tongue pushed hard at Harry’s slit and he sucked around Harry hard, just that little bit. It sent almost electric shocks of desire through him. It made Harry moan loudly. It was good, fucking divine, but enough teasing.    
  
Harry held onto the back of Voldemort head the best he could and thrust completely down Voldemort’s throat. Harry was big, but not nearly as big as the toy Voldemort had used for his show and Voldemort easily took Harry down his throat. For the first time Harry wished Voldemort looked different, because it would be so much easier to jerk around that pretty head and mouth if he had hair to hold onto. Then Voldemort half hummed, half moaned around his cock. It had drove Harry half mad imaging what that action would feel like, yet nothing Harry imagined even remotely compared to reality. What use did he have for heaven when he had Voldemort’s hot, wet throat squeezing and vibrating around his cock.   
  
Harry didn’t even last long enough to fuck Voldemort’s throat, instead he came right there with his cock stuffed down Voldemort’s throat. The release was violent enough to make his vision go out in spots as he moaned loud and low probably more desperately then even Voldemort did when coming.   
  
Harry fell a bit, slightly limp and powerless to do anything but let Voldemort hold and nuzzle into him. When Harry finally came back to himself he was unreasonably mad at Voldemort for making him lose control like that, for being so good.    
  
Harry got up and looked at Voldemort still knelling, cock almost fully hard. Voldemort was smiling at him. Well wasn’t Voldemort the perfect thing to take his anger out on.   
  
Harry pushed Voldemort onto his back kneeled over Voldemort grabbing the base of Voldemort cock firmly. Harry laid the tip of his wand above Voldemort’s heart.   
  
“Crucio” power and magic coursed through Harry’s veins at the curse. One minuet he decided.   
  
Voldemort arched up his cock hard in Harry’s grip and his head was thrown back screaming.   
  
“Y-ye...Ahhhh...sss...p...l-leahhh...sss” the next scream was mixed with a moan. Fifty seconds now.   
  
Voldemort withered, limbs uncontrollably thrashing slightly, and his eyes were closed tight as he screamed. Voldemort’s cock was weeping and if it weren’t for Harry’s hand he probably would have come already. Forty seconds. Voldemort’s voice was horse and tears leaked his eyes. Twenty more seconds. Voldemort’s cock may have been slightly less firm, Harry let go of Voldemort’s cock and Voldemort didn’t come. Ten seconds. Voldemort was trying to curl up on himself. Time.   
  
Voldemort was twitching and his breath came in erratic shuddering gulps. Maybe...Harry had gone too far.    
  
“P-Please...stay... just a bit My Lord.” Voldemort said, his voice coming out in gasps and so very small. Harry had probably gone too far, the very least he could do was stay.   
  
Harry flipped them over and pulled Voldemort into his chest. Voldemort started to shake less and his breathing became more regular as he nuzzled into Harry’s chest. This was good, a nice happy warm fuzzy type of good no matter how much Harry didn’t want it to be good.   
  
“H-how long was that My Lord?”   
  
“A minuet.”   
  
Finally after Voldemort was no longer shaking and his breathing was regular, Harry pushed Voldemort away and stood up.   
  
“I will contact you soon.” Harry said as he walked  away.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped that you liked the chapter. Sorry about it being alittle bit late. Isn’t it strange to think that before this chapter Harry had never got himself off from Voldemort? Anyways I very much enjoy kudos and comments, I do read through all comments and if you have a question it will receive some kind of reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important chapter note at end!

Things couldn’t continue like this. It was completely unreasonable for Harry to get mad at Voldemort for being too good at getting him off. It would be like Snape giving Harry a detention turning in an absolutely perfect potion. Completely unreasonable.   
  
And the pain only policy definitely wasn’t working. Harry had desperately tried to deny it but it was obvious, from their first meeting by the shrieking shack, that their relationship was a sexual one. Just because Harry told himself that he was only meeting Voldemort to stop the war, or that he was only causing Voldemort pain as payback or punishment didn’t make it true.   
  
Harry wasn’t going to be able to continue whatever he had with Voldemort unless he could stop feeling guilty every time Voldemort brought him off or he was even remotely kind to the man. Harry desperately wanted to continue what they had...so he had to find a way to come to terms with their relationship and to do that he needed to hear Voldemort’s perspective. He needed to know why Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort and then the Dark Lord. Things didn’t really add up. He needed to do what he really should have done that first night that he met Voldemort. Talk.  
  
Thankful, based on what Harry knew, it seemed like Voldemort would be up for a nice long chat where Harry could hear Voldemort’s perspective. Harry was so afraid that Voldemort’s explanation would be something he couldn’t come to terms with; that the next meeting would be the last; that they would go back to trying to kill each other.  
  
He had to make himself write the note rather than reluctantly giving into his overwhelming desire like other times.  
  
_Voldemort,_ __  
_We need to talk about a few things, meet me tomorrow same time same place._ __  
_-Harry_ __  
  
“You wanted to talk about something...Harry?” Voldemort said.  
  
“Let’s sit down.” Harry said and Voldemort seemed to cringe slightly. They sat down at the base of a nearby tree.  
  
“Well?” Voldemort said irritably.   
  
“Why did you become a dark lord, you don’t seem to like power, and your practically the opposite of a sadist...”  
  
“A masochist.” Voldemort interrupted.  
  
“Right...that. So I guess what I don’t know is why.”  
  
“Well when I was a child, it was mostly just surviving. I lived at an underfunded orphanage and well... that place certainly doesn’t produce angles. The first couple of years at Hogwarts were the same, I’m sure you can imagine what it would be like to supposedly be a mudblood in Slytherin.” Harry winced, he still vividly remembered Malfoy calling Hermione a mudblood, how much worse would it have been if Hermione had been in Slytherin? “Anyways I think it was around third year when I would say my life stopped just being surviving.”  
  
“I probably mellowed out for a few years there,” Voldemort continued. “it’s hard to tell what normal perspective is. Anyways just around the time I decided that I might start trying to be...a better person by treating others how I wanted to be treated, I realized my enjoyment of pain, and my desire to submissive. So I started treating others like they were below me, and inflicting pain liberally. The more I acted dominant, the more I desired to  submit, and so the more dominant I acted. It just spiraled from there.”  
  
Harry was silent for a while. What could he say to that?  
  
“But you must have seen people dislike being treated like that, why would you keep treating people like that?”  
  
“I thought they were acting.”  
  
No that couldn’t be right. “Surely you couldn’t think everyone was acting?”  
  
“I could.” Voldemort said firmly. His eyes were pleading, begging Harry to believe. “In the orphanage, kids would act differently when surrounded by peers then by a different age group, or act differently differently when possible families or the matron were around. Claim they did different things, wanted different things, were different things. It was even worse in Slytherin, people barely ever told the truth if they could get away with a lie, they flipped personalities on a dime. It was called masks and it was expected that everyone was wearing one at all times. I remember once Avery’s personality on Monday was more similar to Dumbledore’s personality than Avery’s personality on Friday. It was easier to just assume that everyone wanted what I did.”  
  
Harry couldn’t imagine living like that, people always lying to him, never being able to know what was true and false. Harry would go crazy. “That sounds...horrible” Harry said.   
  
Tom made a sound in agreement.  
  
Then it occurred to Harry that someone who grew up in that situation wouldn’t care about lying. They probably wouldn’t even have seconds thoughts about making up a completely false backstory to get what they wanted. They would be able to do it convincingly too.  
  
“Wait, are you lying to me right now?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I’ve assessed that if you were to find out that I lied, the damage would be much worse than the amount any possible lie could help.”  
  
“That’s it?” That was such a...cold way of thinking, of living. Harry couldn’t even begin to imagine how much he would hate a life like that, it would drive him mad. He felt another stab of pity for Voldemort.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How do I know that’s not a lie.”  
  
“Give me veritaserum or make me swear a magically binding vow.” Voldemort said.  
  
“And you would do that?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
There was something about the that Voldemort said it that just made Harry believe, and everything made some form of twisted sense. But with a background like Voldemort’s one could never be too sure, yet Harry felt extremely guilty asking. “Can you do the vow? maybe, if it’s not too much trouble...”  
  
Voldemort lifted his wand. “I swear on my magic that everything I have said and will say to Harry Potter during this night is true.”  
  
Harry felt a pulse in the air “Wow...well” now what? What was still unclear? “torture and being incredibly dominating I get...but murder?”  
  
“Myrle was an accident and my father was...someone who I incredibly despised for abandoning me, an outlier if you will. You have to understand that the more I wore my...let’s call it my Voldemort mask, the more miserable I was. So even if I feared death, I fear death so much... I didn’t see death as a bad thing really. I saw it as...” Voldemort trailed off.  
  
Fucking hell, Harry never expected that in a million years. It made him want to hold Voldemort, and he was too shocked to do anything. It was so hard to hate Voldemort or blame Voldemort for what he had done when he thought like that. And Voldemort couldn’t be lying. “Past tense? Didn’t...”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What’s changed?” Harry asked.  
  
“You.” That answer shouldn’t have shocked him but it did. It was a crushing weight to be that important to someone, for someone to be that dependent on him. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times not saying anything, not being able to find the words.  
  
“Me?” Harry said, finally regaining his speech.  
  
“Yes.” Voldemort said firmly.  
  
Harry didn’t know what to say, he needed to process, and Voldemort was looking at him with wide pleading eyes like he expected Harry to say something. __‘Just give me a minute’ Harry thought.  
  
“It sounds like your perspective has shifted, like you don’t believe that others want the same thing as you anymore.” Harry said after a while.  
  
“It has.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You directly addressed my perspective and told me it was wrong. It caused me to reassess. I gave veritaserum to one of my followers and they confirmed my reassessment and...these meetings wouldn’t have been allowed in my previous moral code. I decided that continuing this was more important to me than treating you like I wanted to be treated.”  
  
This was too much, it was too jarring. It was too much, how much Voldemort depended on him. Harry wanted Voldemort to stop it, it was too much responsibility, and yet Harry wanted Voldemort to depend on him for everything. Some twisted part of him wanted Voldemort to be completely his and that part of Harry reveled everytime Voldemort mentioned how important Harry was to him. Harry decided to ignore it and hope that he would just eventually come to terms with it.  
  
“Wait when did I correct you?”  
  
“When you directly told me that other people didn’t like pain.”  
  
“Right.” Harry paused for a long time trying to think of anything else he possibly needed answers to. “Why you fight for pureblood supremacy?”  
  
“A bunch of people around me claimed to want that. The only things I actually support are allowing students with abusive home lives to stay at Hogwarts over the summer and denuclearization.”  
  
“What is denucleerication?  
  
“Denuclearization is getting rid of muggle atomic bombs. Atomic bombs are incredibly powerful muggles weapons that can kill hundreds of thousands instantly in a very large explosion. However what’s truly horrible about these weapons is that if enough of them were launched it could cause a nuclear winter where the whole planet would cool down lead to widespread crop failure and famine among other things.”  
  
Well Voldemort definitely convinced Harry that these atomic bombs were a bad thing “That’s horrible, how do you prevent it?”  
  
“Oh I already have. while traveling I spent a few years breaking into muggle government officials’ minds and finding out where the weapons were stored, then I replaced all of the weapons with fake replicas. Then I broke into the research labs and changed a few variables in the calculations to hamper future innovation in the field.”  
  
“That’s good, definitely good.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so.”  
  
“Does that mean that you would be willing to stop the war?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Suddenly Harry was extremely mad, not at Voldemort but just mad at the war in general. How much suffering could have been prevented if Dumbledore and Voldemort had just sat down and had a nice honest conversation. His parents could be alive, Cedric could be alive, Sirius wouldn’t have had to go to prison, Neville’s parents wouldn’t have been tortured in not insanity. It was just a rotten situation. Voldemort had caused it but it hadn’t really been his fault, if that made sense.  
  
He needed to leave, because he wasn’t going to use Voldemort as an outlet for his anger again. Voldemort didn’t deserve that. Voldemort definitely deserved to be physically hurt and used because Voldemort liked that. But tonight he would take out his anger on Voldemort if he stayed, he was worried that he would take it too far if he stayed. Harry needed to work things out alone, not by cutting up Voldemort’s skin until there was more blood than white.  
  
“I...need to think about some things. Is it ok if I go? I’ll contact you soon.” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes... actually wait, I have a question for you. You’re acting very different from how you usually do. Which one is the mask?” Harry didn’t even notice it but he had been acting extremely different. He was treating Voldemort like an equal rather than his Pet. Given what Voldemort had said that was probably very confusing for him.  
  
“...neither, well maybe I do act more dominant when with you than I usually am, but in that circumstance acting dominant is natural, or at the very least incredibly enjoyable...I think I’m starting to understand this mask thing. I wouldn’t ever act in a way that isn’t a part of me or lie, but sometimes different situations call for different parts of your personality.”   
  
“So...you do like it? Like being Dominant?”  
  
Of course Harry liked it, he liked it so much that he couldn’t stay away. “Yes, very much. If that’s all?”   
  
“It is.”  
  
“This was...nice.” Harry got up and left, there were some things that he needed to sort through alone.  
  
Now he just had to figure out the best way this war could end, he was sure with how agreeable Voldemort was he could make it happen. And to figure that out he would need Hermione’s help. Harry didn’t know what he would do without her, he would probably already be dead. Well that was a sombering thought.  
  
“Hermione.” Harry said at breakfast that morning. “Hypothetically, How would you negotiate a surrender with Voldemort.” Ron cringed at the name.  
  
“Oh honestly Ron. Our surrender?” Hermione asked dubiously.  
  
“No his surrender.” Harry said.  
  
“He who must not be named would never do that, he’s too evil mate.” Ron offered  
  
Harry just barely stoped himself from yelling a damming ‘he’s not that evil’ in Voldemort’s defense. “In this hypothetical situation he would.”  
  
Hermione, bless her, actually took him seriously “well I would first decide on the terms, it would probably include something about stoping all torture and killing of Muggles and wizards...and stoping destruction. There would also probably also be some sort of immunity for Voldemort on our end. Then I would have both sides swear some kind of magical contract or vow.”  
  
That was an absolutely brilliant idea and why Hermione was the absolute best “What type of vow or contract would you use?” Harry asked.  
  
“I wouldn’t know for sure without further research, I thought this was a hypothetical Harry.” Hermione said tentatively.  
  
“Oh it is, it’s just those vows or contracts seem really useful. Would you help me research them?” Harry said brightly, guilt settling in his stomach at the lie.  
  
“You’ve been doing well in your studies lately, so I guess I could. But no more than half an hour a day, it’s still owl year...you know you can tell me anything right?”  
  
“Oi I’m still here.” Ron said, Harry ignored him  
  
“I know I can.” Harry lied. There was no way she would understand.   
  
After just three days of research Harry and Hermione had agreed that an unbreakable vow was the best option for a well...unbreakable vow, with a vow on your magic, what Voldemort had sworn to Harry that night, being the second best option.  
  
Harry wanted to see Voldemort and he was tentatively ok with doing sexual things. At the very least Harry wouldn’t get mad at Voldemort for getting him off. Last night he had sent Voldemort a note to meet him tonight.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKING REQUESTS FOR EXTRA SCENES IN COMMENTS, SEE BELOW FOR DETAILS!!!
> 
> First of all sorry for delaying my update for so long. I had a lot of schoolwork/wanted to write rather than edit. I hope that you liked this chapter and if you did please leave kudos/comments. In other news I have finshed a rough draft of A Crucio a Day and it is about 40k words (but there will be an epilogue and extras so it might come to about 50k). I would do a chapter for Q&A but I basically do that in the comments all the time so if you have a question you know where to go.
> 
> Now for the requests here is how it works, comment a scene that realistically would have happened (logical conclusion), was glossed over in a summary or did happen (but you want from a different character’s POV). You must be able to reasonably assume that It ALREADY happened. The two categories are
> 
> 1\. Some scene that happened after chapter 9 (when DGA ends) that you want from Tom’s Perspective.
> 
> 2\. Any other POV that takes place somewhere between chapter 1 and 19
> 
> So post a comment about which scene you want to read and which POV you want it to come from. If you see a comment about a scene and you want to read that reply to the comment and say “ditto” or “me too”. The scene will be written if one of these conditions are fulfilled:
> 
> 1\. The suggestion has five or more comments AND it has the most comments in that category.
> 
> 2\. The suggestion has over fifteen comments. (Limit six scenes per category (twelve in total) selected basied on popularity)
> 
> 3\. I feel like it would be particularly fun to write.
> 
> You may “vote” for multiple scenes but may not “vote” for the same scene twice. So make sure to comment what you want. This poll will be ongoing until one week after chapter 19 is posted and all scenes that qualify will be posted in extras.
> 
> Example of an acceptable request:  
> 1\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV  
> 2\. One of the vanilla sex scenes that you glossed over in chapter 18 for Harry’s POV.  
> 3\. The sex scene in chapter 18 from Tom’s POV
> 
> Not acceptable requests:  
> 1\. It would be fun to see Harry and Tom do and exhibition scene  
> 2\. I want to see Draco Malfoy proposition Harry after it comes out that he is gay in the prophet.


	9. Chapter 9

Voldemort popped into their clearing, and well maybe in the middle of the woods by a not haunted but famous for being haunted building wasn’t the best location for these meetings. It had been convenient though.

 

“Do you know anywhere that would be better to meet?” 

 

“I have one of the best suites at Malfoy Manor, My Lord.” Oh right he was supposed to be playing a role. A very enjoyable role though.

 

“Take me there Pet.” 

 

Voldemort apparated them to a large lavish room done in Slytherin colors. Sure it may not have been the exact colors that Harry would have chosen but it was much better than a forest.

 

“Hands on the headboard Pet.” Voldemort hurried to comply. “Incanarous.”

 

“Look at you, all tied up, my perfect little offering.” Voldemort’s breath hitched.

 

“Yes My Lord, yours, whatever you want me to be” it was disturbing how much Voldemort would let Harry do. But it was also unbelievably hot. Harry wanted to push, and push until even Voldemort didn’t want to continue.

 

“Oh, I already know that. You’d let me do anything to you, Pet.”

 

“Yes My Lord, Anything.” Voldemort said without hesitation.

 

Harry first set about summoning a knife to cut away Voldemort’s robes making sure that the tip lightly cut into Voldemort’s skin. Voldemort squirmed and panted lightly, delightful. 

 

“Why don’t you say it again just to be sure Pet?”

 

“I-I’ll let you do a-anything...ah...anything My Lo-rd.” Disturbing and oh so hot.

 

“Mm...yeah, you’re such a willing Pet.”

 

Harry pulled off the pieces of clothing, revealing the thin red lines all over Voldemort’ body. He finished the picture with two light X’s over Voldemort’s nipples. Voldemort took a sharp intake of breath at that.

 

Harry sat on Voldemort’s legs further pinning the man before taking Voldemort’s cock firmly in his hand moving up and down at a mild pace while drawing shallow designs over Voldemort’s lower abdomen with his knife. 

 

“My little pain slut.” Harry said digging the knife in a little harder “Here I am cutting you open and not even that is enough for you is it?”

 

“No my...lord.” Voldemort whined “Please more, My Lord.”

 

“Greedy.” Harry cut a few more lines into Voldemort’s stomach before continuing. “Not yet Pet. I’m enjoying the view up here too much to end this quickly. You make some of the finest expressions, my favorite is the one right after you’ve come.” Harry dug his knife into the skin by Voldemort by Voldemort hipbone quickly taking a few layers off an inch wide section. Voldemort let out a long moan. “You will tell me if you get close Pet.”

 

“Y-Yes My Lord.”

 

It was bliss watching Voldemort come undone at his lazy ministrations. Every hitch of Voldemort’s, or light scream or moan was made specifically to affect him. Harry continued at the same constant pace with his hand as more and more of Voldemort’s lower abdomen became littered with almost careless cuts. “Your breathing alittle quickly, and your cock is weeping, Pet. Are you sure you’re not about to come.”

 

“N-not yet...My L-ord.”

 

“You wouldn’t want to disobey me, would you?”

 

“N-no My...Mmm...Lo-rd.”

 

Harry moved the knife to Voldemort’s cock and made a light cut over the tip before swirling his thumb over the area. Voldemort let out a mild scream that turned to a loud moan. Harry started swirling the tip with every stroke. One, two three more cuts.

 

“I-I...m...ahh...a-bout to c-come...mmm-My Lor-d.” Voldemort said in between sharp breaths.

 

Harry stopped every everything. Slowly Voldemort’s breathing became more normal and his cock softened just slightly.

 

“Let's do this this one more time Pet.” Harry said as he resumed the stimulation “tell me when you are about to come Pet.”

 

“Yes My Lord.” 

 

Most cuts that Harry made crossed over others now. Harry made another cut on Voldemort’s cockhead and Voldemort arched up as much as he was able while letting out a loud moan that bordered on a scream.

 

“I-I...m...cl-ose.” Harry stopped everything. “M-my...Lo-rd”

 

It took longer this time for Voldemort's erection to turn slightly soft. 

 

“How would you like to come Pet?” Harry asked.

 

Voldemort whimpered then paused before beginning to shake slightly. “...Cruciatus, the cruciatus curse My Lord.”

 

Maybe Harry hadn’t pushed too far last time, if Voldemort was asking for it again so soon.

 

“How many seconds Pet?”

 

“Twenty, My Lord.” Voldemort had been moaning well into thirty last time.

 

Harry closed one hand around the base of Voldemort’s cock and grabbed his wand with the other. “I think you can do thirty for me.” There was a sharp intake of breath from Voldemort and Voldemort’s eyes widened. He was shaking slightly more. “Crucio”

 

Voldemort arched off the bed every muscle tensing as he let out a loud scream. His cock almost instantly returned to full hardness. Twenty seconds now. Voldemort’s screams elevated in pitch and he squirmed harder in Harry’s grip. Ten seconds now. Tears gathered in the sides of Voldemort’s eyes and his voice was slightly horse, Harry let go of the base of Voldemort’s cock and Voldemort immediately came. His scream went silent even as Harry held the curse throughout his orgasm.

 

Harry took a few seconds to appreciate Voldemort’s blissed out and relaxed expression before taking out his cock and shoving it down Voldemort’s throat. Voldemort made a choking sound, Harry ignored it and quickly drew out beforehand thrusting back in at a brutal pace. The wet heat was as amazing as the first time and now that Voldemort wasn’t so collected he didn’t all the little tricks that made Harry come faster than he could catch a lazy snitch. It still didn’t take long to come down that perfect throat but at least it wasn’t embarrassingly fast. Harry slumped a bit pushing his cock all the way into Voldemort’s mouth as he came. Voldemort, the wicked creature he was, licked around the base while humming to prolong Harry’s orgasm.

 

When Harry came back to himself he grabbed his wand and healed the cuts before vanishing the rope and pulling Voldemort onto his chest. Rubbing circles onto Voldemort’s back was extremely relaxing and Voldemort practically purred into Harry’s chest. Maybe he was half cat as while as half snake.

 

Harry laid like that for a while, basking in the comfort of another human. Whenever he felt guilty, like he was betraying his friends, he would tell himself that Voldemort deserved this and most of the guilt would go away. He could definitely see why Voldemort would have wanted this, it was a  _ fuzywarmhappy _ bubbling in his chest that would be so easy to fall asleep to.

 

“Would you be willing to swear an unbreakable vow to not kill, torture or kill anybody Pet?” If Harry had phrased that differently he was sure that Voldemort would have agreed with a breathy yes. But it would be cruel to push Voldemort like that.

 

“Mostly My Lord...There would have to be an exception for special circumstances. Something like, will not kill, torture or hurt without Harry James Potter’s explicit permission.”

 

“That’s fine Pet.” Harry said and pulled Voldemort in closer.

 

Harry really was cutting it close, getting back into his dormitory just before six. Maybe it would be safer to sneak out sooner; something to think about.

 

Harry spent most of his free time thinking of the wording for the unbreakable vow. It didn’t take long to have a first draft but it wasn’t much good either

 

_ Will you, Voldemort, never commit murder without my permission? _ __  
_ And will you, never torture another without my permission? _ __  
_ And will you, never hurt another without my permission? _ __  
_ And will you, never steal or destroy another’s property without my permission? _ _  
_ __ And will you, instruct those who follow you to do the same?

 

For one thing Voldemort may have already broken the vow by previous transgressions. Also Harry’s permission could be anything that Voldemort perceived as permission, even a head tilt mistaken as a nod would do.

 

Harry went through many different versions of the vow until he finally found a wording that would be just restrictive enough, and that would properly define the actions. Of course he may have missed something but at least Harry didn’t notice it and Hermione or Voldemort would probably catch his mistake. They were smart.

 

Between draft twelve and thirteen Harry visited Voldemort again, Harry took a bit of his frustration at Umbridge out on Voldemort with a knife and a lemon. Voldemort was moaning or screaming almost continuously. They had both came, Voldemort soly from pain and Harry from masterbateing above Voldemort, before coating Voldemorts face with semen. Harry had also warned Voldemort about potentially bringing Hermione with him and that Voldemort should not act supper submissive.

 

“Hermione.” Harry waited until Ron was at one of the quidditch practices to talk to Hermione. They were studying in a secluded section of the the library.

 

“Do you need help the potions properties?”

 

“No, but... there is something really important that I need help with. But it involves breaking a few school rules.”

 

“You’re not going to try to pull some sort of prank on Umbrage like the Weasley twins are you?” Hermione asked.

 

“No, but it has to stay a secret so I can’t tell you much.” Harry paused “however if it works could win the war.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “You know I’ll stand by you through anything Harry...what would you need me to do.”

 

“I...can’t tell you yet.” Harry was worried Hermione would drag him to Snape or someone if she knew his plan. “But we would sneak out at tomorrow night through the passage in the whomping willow.”

 

“Harry, can’t you at least tell me anything about what you plan to do?”

 

“I’ll tell you in the tunnel that leads to the shack. I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything more right now.”

 

“Oh harry...”

 

“I will go either way, but I will have a better chance at success if you come to.”

 

Hermione protested a few more times and tried to get Harry to go to McGonagall or Snape a few times before finally giving in. “Fine, but you will explain everything later.”

 

“As long as you promise to not tell anyone else.”

 

“Harry” She said in a threading tone.

 

“I promise everything will turn out brilliantly, just promise you won’t tell anyone else anything that happens.”

 

“This is...argh...fine I promise.”

 

“Great I’ll meet you in the common room tomorrow at midnight.”

 

This time Harry also brought the map, because it would be pretty hard to fit both of them completely under the cloak. Not that he didn’t bring the cloak, Hermione would be wearing it and if necessary he would duck under it too.

 

“Here put this on and follow me.” Harry whispered and handed Hermione the cloak.

 

They stayed far away any teachers or prefects patrolling the halls by taking a roundabout route. When they had managed to sneak out of the castle and traveled far enough for any light or action to not be visible from the castle, Harry handed her the parchment the parchment with the final unbreakable vow written on it.

 

“Harry no.” Hermione said with horror “you can’t think that Voldemort would actually agree to this. It’s obviously a trap to lure you out so he can kill you.”

 

“No he won’t, does the vow seem ok?”

 

“Yes the vow seems fine, except that won't matter because Voldemort won’t take it. He will kill you as soon as you show up. We are not going to your death, we are turning around and going back to the castle where we should be sleeping right now.”

 

“No were going to see Voldemort and he will take the vow. Look, Hermione two days ago I met him in person.” They came to the base of the whomping willow “and he didn’t try to kill me. We had a nice conversation and he agreed that he would be willing to take this vow. If he didn’t try to kill me then he won’t try to kill me now.” Harry paused “so are you coming or do I have to go alone?”

 

“Fine, but for the record I think you’re walking to your death. And you should have told me when you SNUCK OUT OF SCHOOL TO SEE VOLDEMORT, not just when you needed me to bind your vow.”

 

“I’m sorry Hermione, I’ll make sure to tell you next time. Have I told you how great of a friend you are recently?” Harry placated.

 

“Not recently enough.” Hermione said.

 

They ducked under the whomping willow, neither getting hurt but Harry had a easier time of it. It was a long hunched over walk to the shrieking shack. With Hermione slowing him down at several legs of the journey they were a few minutes late.

  
When they stepped out of the shack Voldemort was waiting for them. Hermione whimpered slightly in fear.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that you liked that, if you did please leave comments/kudos. The next two updates will be on DGA. Now you have probably already read this but readers are notoriously bad at reading author notes so this is being posted again. 
> 
> I am takeing requests for extra scenes.
> 
> here is how it works, comment a scene that realistically would have happened (logical conclusion), was glossed over in a summary or did happen (but you want from a different character’s POV). You must be able to reasonably assume that It ALREADY happened. The two categories are
> 
> 1\. Some scene that happened after chapter 9 in ACAD (when DGA ends) that you want from Tom’s Perspective.
> 
> 2\. Any other POV that takes place somewhere between chapter 1 and 19
> 
> So post a comment about which scene you want to read and which POV you want it to come from. If you see a comment about a scene and you want to read that reply to the comment and say “ditto” or “me too”. The scene will be written if one of these conditions are fulfilled:
> 
> 1\. The suggestion has five or more comments AND it has the most comments in that category.
> 
> 2\. The suggestion has over fifteen comments. (Limit six scenes per category (twelve in total) selected basied on popularity)
> 
> 3\. I feel like it would be particularly fun to write.
> 
> You may “vote” for multiple scenes but may not “vote” for the same scene twice. So make sure to comment what you want. This poll will be ongoing until one week after chapter 19 is posted and all scenes that qualify will be posted in extras. So make sure to participate in the comments sections to select parts of this story that you want more of.
> 
> Example of an acceptable request:  
> 1\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV  
> 2\. One of the vanilla sex scenes that you glossed over in chapter 18 for Harry’s POV.  
> 3\. The sex scene in chapter 18 from Tom’s POV
> 
> Not acceptable requests:  
> 1\. It would be fun to see Harry and Tom do and exhibition scene  
> 2\. I want to see Draco Malfoy proposition Harry after it comes out that he is gay in the prophet.
> 
> Already proposed (and valid requests)  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (shouldn’t have been proposed yet...)  
> 2\. Harry’s POV from everything anything. (I made an exception)  
> 3\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV
> 
> If you like either of these ideas vote for them in the comments for them to be written, otherwise propose your own idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read the last chapter of Don't Go Away you know what major thing/things are going to happen.

“Harry,” Voldemort said, a half authoritative whisper. The tone of Voldemort’s voice was weird and wrong.   
  
“P-Voldemort,” Harry caught himself.   
  
“Harry, what were you about to call him?” Hermione turned to him with a conserved look on her face.   
  
“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” Harry insisted. “I wrote out the Vow,” Harry handed it to Voldemort. “Would you be fine with this?”   
  
Voldemort read through the slip of paper for a long moment. “The vow would probably take better if you were to use my given name, Tom Riddle.”   
  
Harry nervously smiled, relieved that this was going smoothly. Or relatively smoothly. Hermione was glaring daggers into him and Voldemort and it made Harry want to scream and shake her or burst out laughing to relieve the stress. “Great then we can get started,” Harry said and walked over to where Voldemort was standing firmly grabbing his wrist.”   
  
Hermione looked skeptical but she walked over and placed her wand on their overlapping wrists.   
  
“Will you, Tom Riddle, never again commit murder of another wizard or muggle without my explicit verbal permission?”   
  
“I will.”   
  
“And will you, never again purposefully cause another wizard or muggle significant harm or pain without my explicit verbal permission?”   
  
“I will.”   
  
“And will you, never again purposely steal or destroy another’s property without my explicit verbal permission?”   
  
“I will.”   
  
“And will you, to the best of your ability, instruct those who follow you to do the same?”   
  
“I will.”    
  
Hermione’s eyes were very wide by the end of the vow. The vow took.   
  
“I can’t believe that worked,” Hermione hugged Harry all previous wariness overcome. “We actually just won the war.”   
  
“Yeah, we did.”   
  
“How- how did you convince...him to actually take the vow?” Hermione asked. Voldemort was looking at them with a slightly amused expression.   
  
Well Harry certainly didn’t want to try to explain Voldemort’s whole life story right then. “It’s just that the war was all a big misunderstanding, so Voldemort agreed to stop it.”   
  
“Well that’s...we can head back now,” Hermione said.   
  
“Why don’t you go on without me, there’s something I still want to do,” Like use this perfectly young night to cut into Voldemort and have Voldemort suck him off. After all, this whole meeting had taken no more than fifteen minutes despite feeling like hours.   
  
“Harry James Potter, I am not leaving you with  _ him _ .”   
  
“But he just took the vow, he’s practically harmless,” Harry pointed out very logically.   
  
“No, I came with you even though you practically refused to tell me anything. If there’s something you still need to do I will stay and help you. That is final.”   
  
“Fine,” Harry said “Just a second,” Harry walked up to Voldemort.    
  
Harry didn’t know what he had been planning to say, but when he put a hand on Voldemort’s shoulder to help his balance as he got onto his tiptoes to reach Voldemort’s ear, Harry realized that Voldemort was shaking. The shaking wasn’t anything dramatic, not like how it was after Voldemort was held under the cruciatis curse, Harry definitely wouldn’t be able to see it, especially in this light but he could feel it.    
  
If the words that Voldemort whispered to him two visits ago as Harry held Voldemort taught Harry anything, it was that Voldemort was very insecure and that any shivers intensified when he was scared or uncertain. Harry hadn’t even known that Voldemort had any objections to taking the vow until now.    
  
“Is there any reward you want for doing this Pet?” Harry whispered into Voldemort’s ear. It only seemed right to give Voldemort something for taking the vow so easily despite any misgivings.   
  
“Whatever you want to say to him you can say to me too,” Hermione complained.   
  
“Fuck me next time, My Lord,” Voldemort whispered in Harry’s ear.   
  
Harry’s eyes went wide and there was a sharp intake of breath. It shouldn’t be surprising at all but it was. It was probably because Harry had never thought of fucking Voldemort before, he thought of cutting and burning Voldemort while he screamed, moaned and begged. He had thought of Voldemort on his knees, sucking Harry to the back of his throat more times than was probably healthy, but, somehow, he had never thought of actually  _ fucking _ Voldemort.   
  
He was thinking of it now though. Voldemort under him and letting Harry use him hard and fast. Although Harry was currently confused about just  _ where _ to use Voldemort, after all, boys didn’t have vaginas, Harry was sure that it would be absurdly good just like everything else with Voldemort was.   
  
Harry brought a hand to Voldemort’s neck from behind where it would be hidden from Hermione’s view and leaned in even closer to Voldemort’s ear. “I look forward to making you beg Pet.”   
  
Harry pulled back quickly suddenly aware that Hermione looked about ready to stomp over to them and drag Harry away.   
  
“What did you whisper to... him?” Hermione demand.   
  
“Nothing.”    
  
Harry spared a quick glance back at Voldemort. Voldemort was standing there looking wide-eyed and looking so very lost. More than anything Harry wished that he could stay.   
  
“If it was nothing you wouldn’t have minded telling me,” Harry turned back to Hermione and let himself be led away.   
  
“It was nothing,” Harry said more firmly.   
  
“It...almost looked like you two were friends.”   
  
“Look it doesn’t matter, we just won the war, can you  _ please _ drop it.”    
  
Hermione huffed. “Fine, and you owe me big time.”   
  
“I’m going to tell Ron, he’ll be overjoyed,” Hermione said the next morning.   
  
“Tell me what.”   
  
“No,” Harry said firmly. There was no real reason to keep this secret from Ron, but for some reason, it felt important to.   
  
“Why can’t we tell Ron? This is the best news we’ve had since... well ever,” Hermione asked.   
  
“Yeah Harry, why can’t you tell me?”   
  
“There’s still so much to sort out, the ministry is still acting crazy and I doubt the order will be satisfied with what’s done as they should be. It’s just delicate.”   
  
“Did he have you swear to an oath of secrecy?” Hermione asked.   
  
“...No. Not really,” Harry said. Why didn’t he just say yes? That would have made this argument  _ way _ easier.   
  
“Who is the ‘he’ we’re talking about here?”   
  
“No one Ron,” Hermione said slightly exasperated.   
  
“Now we're talking about no one?” Ron asked thoroughly confused.   
  
“Yes Potter, do share with the class,” Malfoy came out from behind them.   
  
“I bet I could get him to threaten Malfoy’s father,” Harry whispered into Hermione’s ear.   
  
“What about my father?” Malfoy must have had superhuman hearing.   
  
“Harry James Potter, you will not!” Hermione said aghast.   
  
“Right, this conversation is over,” Harry said with finality.   
  
“And it was just getting interesting, Pity,” Malfoy, the person Harry was least likely to share with, said.   
  
There was only one book stuffed into the back of the library that contained information about sexual education between two males. It had been misplaced in a section about astrology. There were barely two or three more about the regular heterosexual variety. Thankfully it was very explicit and contained a few helpful spells, like a cleaning spell and a spell that conjured lubrication for anal sex (which Harry previously didn’t even know was a thing). So exactly what he needed then.    
  
It was strange to think that he would be losing his virginity to his parent’s murderer. This definitely hadn’t been how he had planned his life playing out, it had always been kill Voldemort to end the war, somehow, graduate Hogwarts, become an Auror and marry some beautiful light witch then start some cardboard cutout family. Now it was fuck Voldemort, to end the war and because Voldemort was irresistible, graduate Hogwarts, become an Auror and... something Voldemort, he would say marry but that didn’t sound quite right. Sure they had great sexual chemistry but an actual relationship was more than wanting to fuck the person. Yet he couldn’t ever imagine having sex with someone else after having experienced Voldemort. It really was quite lucky that he had found out about Voldemort’s submissive tendencies before one of Voldemort’s more sadistic Death Eaters had.   
  
It certainly hurt to imagine Voldemort submitting to someone else, begging someone else, pleasuring someone else. He couldn’t imagine someone more perfectly submissive than Voldemort, surely that would desirable to other people too. He felt a strange sense of the satisfaction that if any Death Eaters were attracted to Voldemort they probably went about trying to win his affections by playing the perfect submissive. By being exactly the opposite of what Voldemort wanted.   
  
Harry sent a note to Voldemort right after he had found and read through the relevant sections.   
  
_ Pet, _ __  
_ 1am tomorrow night, same place. Can’t wait _ __  
_ -Your lord _ __  
  
Harry walked over to where Voldemort stood and pulled Voldemort down for a kiss which was surprisingly their first one. Voldemort melted quickly, summiting completely against Harry’s lips. Voldemort’s mouth was soft and it felt nice against him. Voldemort’s knees bent, body sliding against Harry’s until Voldemort was shorter. Was it possible for Voldemort to do just one thing without driving Harry crazy with lust? Half desperate for more Harry pushed his tongue against Voldemort’s mouth demanding access. Voldemort’s mouth was warm, wet and tasted like honey. It was bliss exploring it like this. Voldemort’s tongue tentatively brushed against Harry’s and Voldemort kissed back in a way that was perfectly submissive and just plain perfect.   
  
Harry brought up his wand to Voldemort’s neck and said the incantation of the heating spell in his mind like he had seen Voldemort do so many times in shared dreams. The kiss only got hotter when Voldemort half screamed, half moaned into their kiss. Harry greedily swallowed the noises, dominating the kiss and owning Voldemort’s mouth. He didn’t know which he liked better, watching Voldemort make those pretty noises or devouring them. Thankfully he wasn’t he wasn’t being forced to choose.   
  
However Harry was forced to pull away, at least some time, if he wanted to fuck Voldemort and not just kiss him. “Malfoy Manor Pet?”   
  
With is subtle nod Voldemort dissaparated them.   
  
When they got Malfoy Manor Harry pulled back. “Strip Pet.”    
  
Voldemort undressed quicker than normal but it was still a magnificent show with perfect pale skin revealed.    
  
“Would you like to undress me Pet?”    
  
“YesMyLord,” Voldemort said in a single breath.     
  
Harry paused for a second making Voldemort wait. “Then you may Pet,” Harry said finally.   
  
Voldemort eagerly steeped froward and removed Harry’s shirt, his eyes turning a positively burning shade of red. Voldemort paused a moment staring at Harry’s chest before dropping to his knees and licking the fabric over Harry’s erection. Deliberately, Harry bucked up against Voldemort’s heavenly mouth, keeping it there for a few wonderful seconds as Voldemort mouthed his rapidly growing erection before pulling back. Harry slapped Voldemort’s face hard making Voldemort’s head turn completely to the side with the force of it. It was supposed to be reprimanding, but for Voldemort, it was probably more of a reward than anything.   
  
“Did I give you permission to do that Pet?” Harry said harshly.   
  
“No My Lord,” Voldemort said quietly and meekly.    
  
“Remember that in the future, now proceed,” Voldemort brought up his hands to work on the buttons.    
  
“without your hands this time Pet,” Harry interjected just before Voldemort’s hands reached the fabric.   
  
Voldemort floundered trying futilely to remove the buttons with just his teeth and tongue, trying different approaches and spending five minutes to fail at undoing one button. It was ineffective but it felt amazing and Voldemort looked so cute floundering like this.   
  
“Sometime this century Pet,” Voldemort’s renewed efforts were even less effective despite managing to undo one button.   
  
Eventually Harry took pity on him and undid the rest of the buttons. Pulling down the zipper and pants was much easier for Voldemort. The light graze of teeth down his thigh and the way Voldemort completely followed the clothing articles down to the ground with a low bow was simply divine.    
  
Freed from his clothes, Harry roughly guided Voldemort to his bed pushing him onto it, where Voldemort immediately spread his legs wide apart and looked up at him expectingly.   
  
It never ceased to amaze Harry at how hot Voldemort was like this, obedient and eager to be used. He really would let Harry do anything, Harry thought with a morbid fascination and more lust and affection than what should be possible. “Look at you, letting yourself get pushed around. You’ll let me do anything with this body.”   
  
“Yes My Lord Yours,” Voldemort agreed quickly. It took all of Harry’s control to not enter Voldemort without so much as lubrication charm at that, but Harry wanted to keep playing this game of increasingly twisted dirty talk.   
  
“Yes, mine,” Harry growled before climbing onto the bed above where Voldemort was laying down so perfectly wonton. Harry gripped Voldemort’s cock “you’d let me cut this off if I wanted,” This wasn’t something that Harry would actually want to do but it was beyond arousing that Voldemort would probably let him cut off his manhood if Harry desired it. An image popped into his mind of holding a knife to the man’s cock and having Voldemort beg for it because Harry told him so.   
  
“Yes My Lord,” Voldemort agreed without a seconds hesitation.    
  
“Because I own your body.”    
  
“Everything else too My Lord,” From a certain gleam in Voldemort’s eye, Harry could tell that Voldemort actually meant that. Harry didn’t know if that statement scared or aroused him more.   
  
On second thought, it definitely aroused him more. He moved to touch Voldemort’s asshole. “Is this virgin Pet?”   
  
“Yes My Lord,” Good, Harry wanted to be the first one to have Voldemort this way. Only one to ever have Voldemort this way.   
  
“Is this virgin too?” Harry trailed light fingers over Voldemort’s cock.   
  
“N-no My Lord,” That answer half made Harry want to cut the appendage off. Realistically it wasn’t reasonable for Voldemort to be a virgin like Harry was, but Harry had been under the illogical assumption that he was Voldemort’s first. However, it made no sense that Voldemort would have topped but not bottomed; Voldemort was a natural bottom. Maybe it was a girl.   
  
“Pity.”   
  
“I hated it, My Lord,” For some reason that made Harry feel better. Harry idly prodded at some skin for a better view of the ass he would be fucking, pretending to be aloof as he assessed the smooth flesh.   
  
“You’re not allowed to let anyone else touch you.”   
  
“Yes My Lord,” Voldemort said like a good pet. Harry wondered how far he could push it. Probably as far as he wanted.    
  
“And you’re not allowed to touch yourself here or here” Harry tapped Voldemort’s cock and ass lightly in quick succession “without my permission,” The idea of Voldemort only being able to get relief when Harry gave it to him was so hot. He could imagine Voldemort desperate for pain and pleasure on one of the nights Harry didn’t visit him. Wanting to touch himself but abstaining for Harry.   
  
“I own theses,” And that was another part of it too.    
  
Voldemort noticeably shivered at that. “Y-Yes My Lord,” Voldemort said half breathlessly.   
  
Harry whispered a cleaning and lubrication charm before biting down hard on one of Voldemort’s nipples. Actual prep shouldn’t be necessary for someone who was as big of a masochist as Voldemort was, if anything it would make it worse for both of them. Voldemort arched up into Harry’s mouth whimpering slightly and Harry bit down harder before drawing a few drops of blood.   
  
Harry licked a trail up to Voldemort's neck as he positioned himself to be pressing against Voldemort’s entrance.    
  
Hadn’t he promised to make Voldemort beg? “Do you want me to fuck you Pet?” Harry licked a trail up Voldemort’s neck.   
  
“Yes My Lord, please My Lord, please I want you so much. I want you in me, owning me, please My Lord,” It was almost too easy. Harry pressed against Voldemort’s hole just slightly harder waiting a few seconds longer.   
  
Harry thrust in all the way, quickly parting the impossibly tight opening. Voldemort’s hole was relentlessly clamping down on him, almost painfully tight. Voldemort’s previous relaxed and enticing manner turned rigged as Voldemort’s bent legs shot up straightening and his hands flew to Harry’s back. Voldemort’s hole seemed to suck him further into that tight heat. Harry bucked forward even though there was nowhere to go. Fuck it felt good.   
  
“Do you like my cock Pet?” Harry grunted while still getting used to the sensation.    
  
“S-So much m-y lord. S-o go-od.”   
  
“You were...made to ta-ke me Pet” Voldemort moaned loudly, relaxing slightly and melting around Harry.   
  
Harry started roughly fucking into Voldemort’s pliant body at a downright bruising pace. Harry couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t get deep enough, fast enough. And beneath him, Voldemort was moaning almost continuously limbs relaxed and wonton where his hole was anything but that. In and out, the rhythm was hypnotizing.    
  
“Theremylord...p-please...there,” Voldemort hurried to say after one particular thrust.    
  
“Since you’ve... been so... go-od,” Harry said and started aiming each thrust at that spot while Voldemort twitched violently each time he hit it. Voldemort felt sinfully good around him, his tight hole clamped tight around Harry’s cock, his body submissive but maybe meeting Harry’s thrusts with too much energy. That could be fixed.   
  
Ten seconds should suck out Voldemort’s energy and turn him into a pliant, blissed out mess.    
  
“Want some pain Pet?”   
  
“P-lease...m-My Lord,” Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Voldemort’s cock tightly to prevent him from coming.   
  
“Crucio,” Voldemort screamed and arched into him impaling himself on Harry’s cock. Voldemort’s hole fluttered before clamping down on Harry harder than when Harry had first entered him. When Harry took off the curse Voldemort was breathing heavily and shivering against him. Absolutely perfect.    
Harry thrust in hard, resuming his brutal pace now that Voldemort had been reduced something scarcely more than a moaning, whimpering limp doll.    
  
“If...I...took....myhand...off...would...youcome...Pet?” Harry said. He was almost there too.   
  
Y-yemmmm-ssss...Mmmmm-y...l-Lo-ahhh-rd.”    
  
“Then...you...will...co-me...after...me,” Harry said before devouring Voldemort’s mouth while repetitively hitting Voldemort’s prostate over and over again. Voldemort was so soft against him, melting into their kiss and moaning into Harry’s mouth. Harry took his hand off the base of Voldemort’s and fucked him through his orgasm.   
  
It was swallowing Voldemort’s silent moans which pushed Harry over the edge. His hips jerking erratically into Voldemort’s hole before finally collapsing on top of Voldemort.     
  
When he finally came back to himself he healed the burn mark from earlier and Voldemort’s hole which had started bleeding sometime during the rough treatment before casting a tempus. Perfect he still had a few hours before he had to head back. Harry laid back down and pulled Voldemort into his chest. Both of them were hot and Harry was still breathing heavily, but the heat of where their bodies met just made Harry want to pull Voldemort in closer.   
  
Voldemort smiled up at him dreamily and his body was still shivering slightly.   
  
“Was it good Pet?” Harry whispered and let his tone soften.    
  
“Very m-My Lord,” Voldemort said humming slightly as he nuzzled into Harry’s chest.   
  
There was no need to fill the silence and they laid like that wrapped in each other’s bodies for the longest time. By the time that Voldemort had apparated them back to their clearing, it wouldn’t be too long until the sun rose. Harry left Voldemort with a long parting kiss before sneaking back into school.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I hope that you liked that chapter and if you did please leave kudos/comments. So, Don't go away ended yesterday. If you haven't read it yet it is basically this story from Voldemort's POV up until this point and it is finished. I want to say that the next update is tomorrow but the next chapter has a lot of work (and sadly not a lot of Voldemort.) I will make sure to have it posted by Friday. There will probably be updates Saturday and Sunday as well.
> 
> Again if you have heard of my comments voting thing, you should check out the authors not in chapter 9. basically you can propose extra scenes for me to write or vote for extra scenes that other people have suggested. If there are not alot of comments on a scene I might do it if I like the idea and feel like it. If there are a lot of votes I will do it regardless of liking the idea or feeling like it. More votes=more content in this story.
> 
> here are the already proposed ideas:  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him  
> 2\. Harry’s POV from everything anything  
> 3\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV  
> 4\. Hermione POV for the vow binding  
> 5\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (2 votes)


	11. Chapter 11

“Hermione, Ron, do you have any ideas on how to get the ministry to stop acting like...” Harry tried to find the right words while practicing the wordless levitation of several objects. He would see if it was possible to do it wandlessly next. He had the objects moving around him almost constantly now, he used smaller un-noticeable objects when he wasn’t supposed to be doing magic.  
  
“Malfoy having a temper tantrum?” Hermione said   
  
“Yes, that.”   
  
“I think we’ll need Dumbledore and the Order’s help for that,” Hermione suggested   
  
“Right...” Harry said not particularly liking the idea but not really seeing any alternative.   
  
“Can you contact them however you contacted...Him?” Hermione paused “how did you contact Him?”   
  
“Can you two please _finally_ tell me who him is?” Ron whined   
  
“I would love to Ron, it’s Harry who is insisting on the secrecy.”   
  
“Oh I used Dobby, I don’t think it would work with The Order because they are under a fidelius charm,” Harry said ignoring the side tangent.   
  
“Right, we can’t use the floo system, which would be ideal because it would be best to have a long conversation, we can’t use owls because they are being monitored...wait, what if we snuck out of the wards again but this time with an owl then sent it from outside the wards?” Hermione asked. They paused thinking intently, Harry added an eighth object to the whirling mess.   
  
“You snuck out of the school!” Ron exclaimed. They both ignored him.   
  
“I can’t believe you, and you try to lecture _me_ about breaking rules...” Ron went on an utterly forgettable tirade.   
  
“That’s no good.” It was Hermione who spoke up when Ron had stopped talking “the return owl would be monitored.”   
  
“Right,” Harry said dejectedly.   
  
“What about passing a message through Snape,” Hermione suggested.   
  
This was the point where Harry drew the line. “He’s Voldemort’s, in one the shared dreams with Voldemort I saw Snape and he admitted to purposefully not teaching me Occlumency among other things.” Snape still could have passed on the message and it wasn’t like they were trying to keep this a secret from Voldemort.   
  
“I knew it!” Ron said victoriously.   
  
“We also can’t use any form of communication that can’t get through a fidelus.” They were silent for an even longer time after that.   
  
“Umbridge’s personal floo isn’t warded.” Harry offered   
  
“That...might...work, but it would be very risky,” Hermione said.   
  
“Do we have any other options?” Harry asked.   
  
“But she would catch you for sure, there’s no way.” Hermione said shaking her head like she wasn’t about to agree to the option a few seconds ago.”   
  
“The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you start thinking anything is possible you have enough nerve,” Ron said thoughtfully   
  
“We need more than nerve Ron, we need a _plan_ that won’t get us _expelled_ .” Hermione chided.   
  
Ron’s eyes lit up. “That’s it! Fred and George  could cause a distraction.”   
  
“I can’t believe I’m supporting this.”   
  
“Now can I please know what the bloody hell is going on and who him is?”   
  
“No,” Harry said firmly.   
  
“This has been going on too long, I’m telling him.” Hermione declared   
  
“N...”   
  
“Him is Voldemort, for some insane reason Harry went to see him and somehow got Voldemort to agree to an unbreakable vow to not kill or hurt anyone.”   
  
“Wait...WHAT!!!” Ron yelled   
  
Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands. Around him, the objects whirled around even faster.   
  
“That...just can’t be true.” Ron protested. Harry groaned.   
  
“It is, I was the bonder and everything,” Hermione said. “Harry has practically refused to tell me anything. You’re not the only one feeling left out Ron.”   
  
“So...the war’s over.” Ron said with an incredulous laugh “Harry miraculously makes some sort of deal with He Who Must Not Be Named and poof no war? And everybody finds out months after it happened?”   
  
“Yes...I guess?” Harry said quietly. He deserved this. If not for having a...something with Voldemort, then for keeping secrets from Ron when there wasn’t really anything preventing him from telling except for his jumbled up feelings.   
  
“H-how?”   
  
“It turns out the war was mostly just a big misunderstanding, Voldemort has trouble interpreting people’s actions and he kind of assumed everyone was lying all the time.”   
  
“That sounds like more than just a misunderstanding, it sounds like the biggest bloody fuck up of all time!” Ron was half yelling by the last word.   
  
“Can you be any louder?”   
  
“Well I am _sorry_ , I just found out my two best friends met with Voldemort, ended the war somehow, and then didn’t tell me for over two weeks. _Forgive_ me if I’m having trouble processing.”   
  
“I wanted to tell you Ron, I should have told you sooner.”   
  
“Well then Harry, what is _so_ important _so_ secret, about ending the war that you can’t even tell your best friend?”   
  
“I...I can’t tell you.”   
  
“What is more shocking than hearing that your two best mates snuck out of school to see Voldemort?” Hearing that Ron’s best mate fucked Voldemort would probably be more shocking.   
  
“I can’t tell you.” Harry couldn’t tell them yet. They wouldn’t understand, heck he still barely understood.  One night he fucked Voldemort until they were both in bliss and it was perfection. The next day he was queasy, unable to eat at the thought of everything he had said and done the night before. It hurt when he caught DA members staring at him in the hall like they expected him to be their savior, he couldn’t even force himself to make eye contact with them for the last two days. The most ironic thing about it was that he had actually played the role of savior, doing something to stop Voldemort from ever harming anyone again almost completely alone without letting a single person get harmed. He didn’t feel like a savior.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I had to take a secrecy oath about it.” Harry lied “it was how I got Voldemort to agree to the vow.”   
  
Ron glared at him “And just what did you do to convince him to end the war.”   
  
“I can’t say.” Harry pleaded.   
  
“Sold your soul did you?” Ron said. It was probably closer to the truth then Harry cared to admit, just more like he had given away his soul gladly.   
  
“Nothing too bad.” That was true “I just can’t say what.” That was a lie.   
  
“If it helps, Harry didn’t tell me any of this either. He barely told me enough to bind the vow. gosh, I already said that didn’t I?” Hermione said.   
  
“Right,” Ron said grumpily as he moved to get up “I’ll see what the twins can do.”   
  
“I’m sorry Ron. I didn’t mean to.”   
  
“Save it. You clearly did.” Maybe, this time, Ron had a right to be mad at him.   
  
That night Harry got off Voldemort only using pain before brutally fucking his ass. Voldemort quivered from the aftershocks of his previous treatment.   
  
“D-do that again sometime, My Lord,” Voldemort said minutes after Harry had came when he had finally regained his voice.   
  
A single object whirled around Harry. Harry set his wand down and the object faltered but after a few seconds, it continued to whirl around him. Harry smiled.   
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room studying. Three objects zoomed around Harry, his wand was two feet away. “Hey.” A voice said behind Harry’s ear. “That’s a”     
  
“Really cool trick Harry.” The voice shifted. The twins then.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“Ron said something about you needing to talk to someone from The Order,” Fred said.   
  
“Something about it being essential to the war effort,” George said.   
  
“And you being the biggest prat on the planet.”   
  
George looked at Fred and faked an aghast expression. “Harsh.”   
  
“Also something about selling your soul to the devil and being worse than a slimy Slytherin.”   
  
“Harsher.” George turned to Harry jokingly taunting him.   
  
“Alright I get it, he’s mad at me,” Harry said annoyed.   
  
“Thankfully for”   
  
“You, we think Ron is a”   
  
“Git and would be”   
  
“Delighted to cause a distraction.”   
  
Fred sat down next to Harry “our current mayhem is but only a small disruption.” Fred said.   
  
“A small disruption he says,” Hermione said incredulously.   
  
“If it’s for a worthy cause we could probably cause a real uproar.” George ignored Hermione and sat on Harry’s other side.   
  
“Harry, I just realized, how will you get into Umbridge’s office?”   
  
“Sirius’ knife. Sirius gave me a knife that can open any lock, I can use that if she’s bewitched alohomora not to work.   
  
“Right, then. We’re thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons. We’ll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office. I reckon we should be able to guarantee you what? Twenty minutes.”   
  
“Easily,” George replied.   
  
“Oh,” Hermione said brightly. “I can charm a chocolate frog card or something like the coins I charmed for the DA, when I see Umbridge leaving I’ll make it heat up so you can leave in time.”   
  
“That would be brilliant, I should...” Harry trailed off, Hermione probably wouldn’t want to know how he planned on using that system to arrange his meetings with Voldemort in the future. Or rather she would want to know about it and very adamantly dissaprove.   
  
The next day in defense, Harry retreated into his newest habit. Harry managed to make three small scraps of paper fly around in intricate patterns wandlessly. It soothed his mind until it was time for Fred and George’s much-anticipated disruption.   
  
Hermione pressed a chocolate frog card into his hand. “When it heats up you leave, no matter what. Don’t get caught.” Hermione said as they left the classroom and headed to a corridor. Just a few minutes later there were screams and shrieks coming from above him. Umbrage came pelting out of her classroom and Harry took off for her office while Hermione followed Umbridge to the commotion. Thankfully Fred and George’s diversion was very diverting and no one was there to catch or hinder Harry from breaking into Umbridge’s office. The flu powder was easy to find. He stuck his head into the fireplace and dropped a pinch of the power into the fireplace.   
  
“Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place,” Harry said loudly and clearly.   
  
“Dumbledore? Sirius? Someone?” A man jumped out of a chair and looked around. It was Sirius.   
  
“What is it, are you alright, do you need help?” Sirius asked urgently.   
  
“Sort of.” Sirius got an extremely panicked look on his face. “Not like that though.” Harry quickly amended “It’s just that a lot has happened and I need Dumbledore and The Order’s help to do more. Does Dumbledore happen to be around?” Harry asked.   
  
“Not currently...”   
  
“Right then, it is very important that you give him my message.”   
  
“What was it you said about doing things? You shouldn’t be doing anything, you’re a kid, it’s too dangerous. I know I said that you have a right to know things, but you shouldn’t be putting yourself in more danger. You’re already in enough danger Progslet.”   
  
“So I shouldn’t have gotten Voldemort to make an unbreakable vow to never kill, hurt or torture anyone?” Harry said feeling very smug at that moment.   
  
“You. Saw. _Voldemort_ ?” Sirius said his voice completely ice and hard in a way that Harry had never remembered it being. Every positive emotion, the bits of smugness vanished at Sirius’ tone.   
  
“...slightly...sort of...” The answer was a hard yes but Harry couldn’t make himself say it.   
  
“You should _never_ seek that vile monster out. The only place you should ever see Voldemort is on the other side of a battle with a plan to kill that bastard, and even that should be years away.” It’s easy to be understanding others when you hold the same opinions as them.   
  
“But I negotiated...” Sirius interrupted him once again. This was not how Harry imagined this visit going.   
  
“Negotiated.” Sirius scoffed. “You can’t _negotiate_ with him, he lies and he manipulates and promises you the world, promises power, but when the conditions turn even slightly unfavorable to him you’re dead, vanished off the face of the earth so completely that your mother and brother don’t even know where the bones are.” Well, that sounded personal. It definitely wasn’t a cage that Harry wanted to go rattling anytime soon but he really did need to get his message through.   
  
“But this is...” Harry started.   
  
“Let me guess, different. I’ve heard that one...”   
  
“JUST BLOODY LISTEN TO ME!” Harry shouted. “There have actually been important things that have happened and you won’t even let me get a sentence out because you are so chained to your beliefs. I thought you of all people would be willing to help me, I guess I was wrong.”   
  
“Fine... what happened?”   
  
“Promise you won’t interrupt me?”   
  
“...Yes.”   
  
Harry went on to tell Sirius about what had happened sans any mention of anything sexual, or any friendship with Voldemort. It took a while to summarize the entire situation and at the end, he mentioned how he needed to pass on the message to Dumbledore, to be able to plan and do something. Over the course of the explanation Sirius’ demeanor only got more chilling.   
  
“You’re lying,” Sirius said after a long, tension-filled pause.   
  
“No, I’m...”   
  
“Because no godson of mine would _ever_ be amicable Voldemort.”   
  
“I...”   
  
“HE KILLED YOUR PARENTS.”   
  
“Please Sirius.”   
  
“You will never go see that monster again. _Never_ .”   
  
“But he..”   
  
“But what? He killed your parents. He killed my brother, his followers tortured Frank and Alice into insanity. He tried to kill you. But nothing. He is a...” Harry had fucked Voldemort for the second time not even a week ago. He was here with the person who was closest to being a parent figure and he just wanted him to stop calling the man Harry had sex with a monster.   
  
“I LIKE HIM GODDAMIT. I LIKE VOLDEMORT.” The silence was deafening. They were both breathing hard and Sirius looked about ready to kill something.   
  
“Get out,” Sirius whispered.   
  
“I...”   
  
“GET OUT,” Sirius screamed at him while walking towards the fireplace. Harry did, quickly pulling his head out of the fireplace and leaving the floo despite not having a hint of heat from the enchanted chocolate frog card.   
  
It was starting to feel like the last person he had left to turn to was Voldemort, and he didn’t talk to Voldemort. And they didn’t talk, much. They fucked and Gods it was so good, but it was alienating Harry from everyone else that he knew and loved.   
  
When he got back to the Gryffindor common room he couldn’t even bear to talk to Ron and Hermione about what happened beyond an _‘it didn’t go well’_ . Within the span of two hours, he had planned a last minute meeting with Voldemort that night and canceled it.   
  
Was it stupid of him to think that his godfather would be happy to hear that there was peace once again? Be happy that Harry, for the first time in his life, didn’t have a target painted on his back?   
  
The owls swooped down the next morning. Hermione was the only one that still got the Prophet. When she picked it up her eyes went wide then she immediately shoved it into Harry’s face.   
  
“Do you see this?” Hermione asked practically buzzing. The paper was literally touching Harry’s nose.   
  
“It’s too close to see anything.”   
  
“Oh sorry.” Hermione pulled the paper back and put it in Harry’s hands.   
  
The headline read: _Sirius Black Exonerated. Peter Pettigrew, presumed dead man, guilty._ _  
_   
Harry’s stomach did a flip and scream in excitement before he remembered yesterday. Sirius had all but said Harry was dead to him.   
  
Fine then, Sirius could be dead to him too.   
  
“I just couldn’t believe the good news and I knew you would want to see it right away,” Hermione said talking fast bouncing with excitement.   
  
“What’s the good news?” Ron asked.   
  
“Sirius was proclaimed innocent, and Peter Pettigrew has been caught. I don’t know what happened beyond that, as soon as I read the headline I gave Harry the paper.”   
  
Harry handed Ron the paper not even bothering to read the full article.   
  
“Here you can have it.”   
  
Hermione turned to him in concern. “It goes onto the second and third page too.”   
  
Harry sighed. “I don’t care.”   
  
“But Sirius was just exonerated. Isn’t that amazing.”   
  
When Harry closed his eyes he could see Sirius screaming at him. “I don’t care.”   
  
He would probably lose it if he didn’t have a meeting with Voldemort tonight.   
  
“It really went that badly?” Ron asked, not glaring at Harry for the first time in a week.   
  
“Yeah...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I managed to get that done for today. So I really hope you liked that (leave kudos/comments) and I apologize for the lack of Voldemort in this chapter. I want to add in a particularly long scene and the next chapter is already longish so I am actually going just write a new chapter. It almost feels weird. It is pretty unlikely that I will not finish it by tomorrow but it should be up by Saturday.
> 
> Also, 20k words anyone?
> 
> Again scene suggesting/voting/event thingy in the comments section (read chapter 9 author note). 1-4 votes and I will do it if I want to. 5-14 votes I will do it if it is leading in votes. 15+ and I will do the scene full stop (max 12)
> 
> Here are the suggestions:
> 
> here are the already proposed ideas:  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him  
> 2\. Harry’s POV from everything anything  
> 3\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV  
> 4\. Hermione POV for the vow binding  
> 5\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (3 votes)


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone wanted to talk about Sirius’ exoneration, specifically with Harry. His godfather hated him because of what? Because Harry succeeded in resolving things peacefully? So no, he did not want to talk about Sirius, or Sirius’s trial, or how horrible it was, or how unfortunate Sirius was. He didn’t even want to say Sirius’ name.

As the day dragged along Harry felt more and more ready to break something, preferably Umbridge’s face but maybe not (because that would land him in detention until the end of the year at least.) He sent Dobby to tell Voldemort to meet him an hour earlier because at this point he wished it was one in the morning hours ago. It was still early evening. Harry could break something, like that desk over there.

When Harry got to their clearing Voldemort was leaning against a tree looking enticing as all fuck Harry just couldn’t wait anymore. 

“Strip, now.” Harry barked.

Voldemort seemed to get the idea, pulling off his robes, shirt, and pants quickly. Not even the sight of all that silky skin was enough to soothe his anger much. He wanted Voldemort to scream until it droned out every voice inside of his head. 

“Crucio.” Voldemort fell to the ground with a deliciously loud scream. It was music to Harry’s ears. It brought a smile to his face to see Voldemort’s face scrunch up, unable to bear the pain. Still, Harry didn’t hold it long; ten seconds, maybe. 

Voldemort’s limbs went slack, he was laying in the half-dead grass looking up at Harry with a weak smile. Having Voldemort now was much more important than where they were. Harry whispered a cleaning charm not caring about anything else and walked over to Voldemort, turning him onto his stomach and pulling his ass up. He had been half hard almost the minute he arrived. With Voldemort lying there, naked, such a perfect offering well...

Harry pulled down his pants just maybe a few inches and lined himself up pressing himself against the soft flesh. Voldemort made some sort of small noise beneath him and Harry thrust in all the way. The friction was almost too much and Voldemort’s warm passage was clamping down on him like a vise. Still, it was good, even more so because of loud scream Voldemort let out beneath him. 

“Fuck pet.”

“Mh-My ahh Lord.” Voldemort’s words turned into a moan at the end

Not giving either of them any time to adjust Harry pulled out, before thrusting in hard, bottoming out with a groan as things turned slick near the end. It was hard to tell if what came out of Voldemort’s mouth was a scream or a moan, either way, it was loud and delicious. Once again Harry wished Voldemort had hair for him to pull back on as he fucked him into the ground.

Harry’s hand’s tightened around Voldemort’s hips tight enough to bruise and began fuck into him at a punishing pace. After a particular thrust, which probably hit Voldemort’s prostate, Voldemort came, his moan going silent as his hole clenching erratically. Harry didn’t stop if anything he fucked Voldemort harder through it, uncaringly chasing his own orgasm. After a few seconds Voldemort started tentatively moaning and weakly rocking against Harry’s thrusts. The friction was heavenly and Voldemort was perfectly limp, shaking slightly and moaning loudly at each thrust.

It didn’t take Harry much longer to come, spilling into that willing hole, bucking up and buried to the hilt. 

They both collapsed onto the cold hard and slightly damp ground. Grass poked into Harry’s shirt while his cock softened still inside of Voldemort’s hole. 

Fuck, Harry wanted to do that again. 

While wishing that he had taken the time to remove his clothes, because skin felt better, Harry sat up pulling Voldemort up with him. 

“Can you apparate us Pet?” Voldemort nuzzled into his shoulder. The cheek that had been pressed into the ground had bits of dirt and grass clinging to it.

“A...few minutes...My Lord.”

Harry could feel the voices and anger that had been briefly sated by sex returning. At least Voldemort was pressed against him, soft and naked. That helped. Still, he wanted to hear Voldemort scream again, have him under him again. 

“Ok, I can Apparate My Lord.” Harry quickly grabbed for his wand.

“Good, I’m ready Pet.” They twisted warping before landing in the middle of Voldemort’s bedroom floor.

Harry pulled Voldemort up and pushed him onto the bed. “How long can you take?” There were days when Harry preferred to take Voldemort apart slowly over thirty, forty minutes using knives or heat. Tonight though? He wanted to put Voldemort under the cruciatus curse until he was shaking hard and couldn’t even move his body.

“M-minute...ten seconds, My Lord.” Voldemort’s eyes went slightly wider while saying that and he pulled away a bit. Sometime later Harry would care what that meant, right now though, he just needed it. He climbed onto the bed to get closer and grabbed one of Voldemort’s hands.

“Crucio.”

Voldemort’s hand squeezed Harry’s hard enough to break something and he screamed loudly with a tinge of raspiness while arching up. The screams were addicting and soothing. The way Voldemort’s body thrashed, unable to take all of the pain was even more alluring in decent lighting. Voldemort was hard now, his cock stick up straight, begging. There were moans mixed in there too, loud and desperate. Voldemort was so hot like this. A fucking vision.

Forty seconds.

Tears leaked past eyes that were shut tightly. Glistening, and shining. Voldemort grip loosened around Harry’s hand, still tight but not enough to cut off circulation and his limbs were thrashing less, still moving, but the movements were weak. Harry bent down and licked Voldemort’s skin over the tear streak, leaving a kiss over the area before pulling back. It was salty, but just barely. Voldemort’s cock was completely soft now.

Twenty seconds.

Voldemort was trying to curl up on himself, limbs slowly and shakily pulling together. The hand that Harry was holding onto however stayed extended. 

Time.

Harry pulled his hand away and quickly shed his clothes throwing them onto the ground carelessly. Voldemort slightly resisted when Harry tried to uncurl his limbs, pulling him into exposed and fuckable position. Harry pulled a pillow under Voldemort hips and lined them up, pushing slightly against half-dried blood. Unlike Voldemort, he was rock hard again. Voldemort whimpered slightly, blinking up at Harry through glistening eyes.

Harry thrust in hard groaning as he bottomed out. Voldemort’s hole wasn’t nearly as tight as last time, maybe it was from the first brutal fucking, maybe it was from the cruciatus curse. Harry started fucking Voldemort fast and hard, in and out at a dizzying pace, using Voldemort for everything he was worth.

Beneath him, every bit of Voldemort was shaking violently and his breathing was erratic. Voldemort’s limbs were limp and weak exactly how Harry liked him. It was bliss, perfect in its entirety. And Harry thought of nothing else.

By the end of it Voldemort would sometimes make small moans, otherwise, his expression almost looked pained. It could have gone on forever and Harry would have had no complaints. In reality, it lasted longer than the first time but still ended too soon. It was euphoria, floating high above everything else, especially as he came bucking up into Voldemort. He collapsed onto Voldemort, chest to chest and skin to skin breathing hard. After regaining his breath Harry pulled back.

A mix of cum and blood dribbled out of Voldemort’s ass, despite how hot it was it needed to be healed. Something he did with a quick wave of his wand before once again pulling Voldemort into his chest. Voldemort shivered violently and clung to Harry as tight as he could.

Voldemort opened his mouth twice before closing it over five minutes before speaking. “Did I do something wrong, My Lord?”

“No, not at all.” Nothing could be further from the truth.

“Then...” Voldemort trailed off after that single word.

“I talked to Sirius the day before yesterday.”

“I’m guessing that it didn’t go well,” Voldemort said softly. 

“Not in the slightest.”

“Do you want to talk or...” Voldemort kissed his shoulder softly.

Surprisingly he did want to talk “Me Hermione and Ron had this plan to sneak into Umbridge’s floo so that we could tell the order that the war was over. Sirius was there and I needed him to listen. It was important, important as anything has ever been...” Harry went on to explain everything, ranting, and half-yelling in places.

Voldemort was easy to talk to, nodding in all the right places and looking at Harry like nothing else had ever held his attention. Suffice to say it, Voldemort was a good lister. A bloody brilliant listener. Finally, Harry reached the end of the tale. He was breathing hard and both more and less angry. Voldemort waited long moments before speaking. Voldemort was still shaking but it was very slight, an after effect of the cruciatus curse which Harry found hot even though he probably shouldn’t. 

“It’s hard to realize that people aren’t what you saw them as. He should have tried to understand. He’s the adult. He should be caring about you, not yelling at you. But people don’t always do what they should.” Voldemort looked down. “I’m an example of that.”

“It sounded like I was dead to him. It hurts, it hurts and... he can be dead to me too.”

“Then let him be dead to you. You’re always saving other people, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re always trying to make them happy too. You deserve to be happy too and if that... if that means leaving me...”

“No,” Harry said quickly without even thinking. “I’m not leaving you.” Harry pulled Voldemort back into his chest as close as possible. Sometime during the explanation, Voldemort had pulled away slightly so that they could talk better, or rather so Voldemort could look at him while Harry ranted.

“Let’s talk about something else, you said that you traveled.” 

Harry didn’t let Voldemort move even an inch away as Voldemort started to speak. “I don’t think that anywhere in the world has more dangerous creatures than the Amazon Rainforest, it was exhilarating. I probably would have gotten seriously injured sometime if I hadn’t found a native snake to serve as a guide my second day there.” Voldemort spoke into Harry's chest, he could feel the breath hit just below his collarbone.

The way that Voldemort spoke was fascinating, riveting even. It was even better because his limbs were tangled in Voldemort’s. Harry didn’t want the story to end but after a while, he did want to kiss, which had the unintentional side effect of shutting Voldemort up. 

Voldemort’s mouth was soft warm and submissive. Completely heavenly. Harry pinned Voldemort to the bed while he slow explored that mouth. Harry didn’t know how long they stayed like that wrapped in each other only that when he pulled back he wanted to do it again. Something that was thwarted when a tempus told him that he should have started to head back to school at least fifteen minutes ago. 

The next day of school was much better even if people wanted to talk about Sirius’ pardon almost as much as yesterday.

Harry never scheduled two nights in a row because: sleep, but that night he wished that he did. Maybe, just maybe, Harry thought as he tried to fall asleep that night, Voldemort could be more than a brilliant fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter wasn't in the rough draft but I really like it so I'm glad that it's here now. Anyways if you like it please leave comments/kudos. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow (enjoy the super-frequent updates until Tuesday.) The next few chapters seem pretty rushed, I might even need to insert another chapter. Anyways this fic is looking like discluding epilogue it will be around 50k. With epilogue and extra content (depending if there are a lot of votes or not), there could easily be 20k more...
> 
> Again scene suggesting/voting/event thingy in the comments section (read chapter 9 author note). 1-4 votes and I will do it if I want to. 5-14 votes I will do it if it is leading in votes. 15+ and I will do the scene full stop (max 12 scenes)
> 
> Here are the suggestions:
> 
> here are the already proposed ideas:  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (3 votes)  
> 2\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (2 votes)  
> 3\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (2 votes)  
> 4\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (2 votes)  
> 5\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (4 votes)


	13. Chapter 13

Harry found himself waiting for the next meeting enough that he risked moving up the meeting time another hour. He snuck out of his door at ten and prayed that nobody would try to break through the sticking charm on his curtains. He was getting extremely fast at navigating the route, and he arrived quite a bit early. It was a good thing that Voldemort always arrived early because not a minute later Voldemort popped in, materializing into the middle of the clearing; it would be a shame to waste time they could have together, spending it apart.

Harry walked over to Voldemort in the middle of the clearing. “Hello Pet.” Harry wrapped an arm around Voldemort’s side relishing in the closeness “let’s go.” Voldemort looked down at him before their world spun, twisting into Voldemort’s bedroom.

“If you wanted, I could teach you how to apparate, My Lord.” Voldemort offered when they arrived at the Manor.

That was actually... pretty thoughtful, and a deviation from their normal roles. Voldemort would be the one in control and Harry knew how much Voldemort hated that. What they were doing right now wasn't too much trouble, Harry could wait until next year to learn the spell. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to Pet.”

“No, I like teaching My Lord,” Voldemort said softly, looking down at Harry fondly. That was surprising but not unwelcome. Harry smiled up at him.

“Thanks Pet, maybe after I’m through with you tonight. I also have these Gallons they can be used to communicate” Harry pulled out a gallon and gave Voldemort one. After much begging, he had managed to convince Hermione to charm him a set for Voldemort and him. Harry explained how to use it and Voldemort also seemed to think it was a good idea.

Harry wanted to capture Voldemort’s wide-eyed expression as he jumped back slightly when Harry used wandless magic to unbutton Voldemort’s robes. The buttons undid themselves and the robes pulled themselves down or over Voldemort head. It was a vision to watch Voldemort strip but Voldemort’s expression made up for missing it. Harry stepped back for a better view.

“Like my new trick pet?” Harry said with a smirk.

“When did you learn it My Lord?”

“Recently.”

Voldemort looked down blushing “Yes, I like it My Lord.”

“What should I have you do Pet?” Harry said. 

“could...”

“Why don’t crawl over here and suck me off Pet,” Harry said interrupting whatever Voldemort was about to say.

Voldemort’s gaze shifted to where Harry’s cock was hidden by his jeans before dropping to the floor without breathing before crawling over like a fucking animal. Was there anything he wouldn’t do? Wouldn’t take? Harry was morbidly curious but he suspected the answer was no. After all, Harry owned him. 

Harry wished that they were further away so that he could watch Voldemort on all fours for longer. Voldemort moved to undo his jeans but Harry didn’t allow him, slapping his face away, striking him hard in the cheek. 

“Did I give you permission to do that Pet?”

“You...” Harry cut him off with another hard strike. 

Harry slapped him again across the cheek again. “Do you like that pet?”

“Yes My Lord.” Another slap, this time across the other cheek.

“You aren’t supposed to like it,” Harry said harshly.

“I’m sorry My Lord,” Voldemort said softly, eyes downcast. Harry summoned several knives and an item shaped like a slightly abstract dildo. 

Harry slipped one thumb into the side of Voldemort’s mouth. Harry tipped Voldemort’s head back using the finger in Voldemort’s mouth. 

“Mine to move however I want.” Tom hummed in agreement around Harry’s finger “Eyes closed Pet.” Harry slightly moved his thumb in and out Voldemort’s mouth in an imitation of fucking, Voldemort moaned slightly. Harry slipped in another finger and Levitated two knives to press slightly into Voldemort’s skin. Voldemort flinched before moaning louder as the knives cut two thin lines down his neck. 

“Should I still let you suck my cock, Pet?”

“Yes please My Lord.” Harry didn’t take his fingers out but Voldemort managed to talk around them even it was slightly muffled.

“I think you can do better than that Pet.”

“Please let me suck your cock, My Lord. I love it, My Lord, please.”

“Really?”

“Yes My Lord, please My Lord, I want to choke on it, My Lord.” Voldemort was too talented to ever actually choke on it but the sentiment was nice.

“Then you may,” Harry said. 

Voldemort quickly moved to unbutton Harry’s jeans pulling them down and staring at his cock when it was revealed. A forked tongue circled the tip before a hot mouth engulfed Harry’s half hard cock. Inside Voldemort’s mouth, his tongue moved up and down before pulling back while sucking hard. Harry let his head tip back enjoying the ministrations; his cock now fully hard. That mouth was heavenly. Beside them the tools levitated, it barely required any focus now. 

The fake cock entered Voldemort’s other entrance in one swift thrust. Voldemort let out some kind of pitiful muffled noise and lost control enough for his bottom teeth to slightly graze Harry’s cock. Good, a mistake. A perfect excuse for the next scene. Harry pulled Voldemort’s head to the base of his cock roughly, holding him in a deep throat.

“Now Pet...that wasn’t a nice thing to do.” The fake cock moved at a perfectly controlled steady pace inside Voldemort. Voldemort was looking up at him eyes wide and shining. “You need to be more careful Pet.” The handles of three knives held Voldemort’s cock in place.

“Hum Pet.” Voldemort did, gods those vibrations. “If you stop before I tell you to I won’t let you come tonight Pet.” A fourth knife set itself on the head of Voldemort’s cock, less than half a centimeter from the end, for a second before swiftly cutting a bit of the tip off. Voldemort kept humming but tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, he was shaking and his ass clamped down on the fake cock. Harry had to force himself to look away from the sight before it made him come.

Harry removed his hands that were holding Voldemort’s head in place and stroked his face gently.

“I want you to touch yourself as you suck me Pet, you don’t have to hum anymore.”

Voldemort looked up at him pleadingly. He pulled back before once again taking Harry into his throat. Harry could vaguely see him pumping himself focusing on the uninjured portion.

“Just focus on the tip Pet. Be rough.” 

Harry could tell when Voldemort obeyed because his eyes shut tight and he let out a muffled scream around Harry’s cock. He looked a vision like that, fucking his throat and letting out muffled screams that turned into moans around Harry’s cock. Harry came first bucking up and holding Voldemort’s head so that it was pressed up against his crotch. Harry pushed Voldemort onto the floor and knocked Voldemort’s hand to the side replacing it with his own after he had recovered. He pushed a finger into the bloody tip. Voldemort screamed almost as loudly as he did under the cruciatus curse. Harry’s other hand fondled balls.

“You scream so prettily Pet.” The hand digging into the tip started pumping Voldemort fast. Cum mixed with blood and Voldemort’s scream turned silent. Voldemort looked utterly wreaked like that, blood and cum on his stomach and a bit of cum around his mouth. His eyes were glazed over and his limbs were limp. Voldemort was shaking slightly.

Harry quickly healed where the knife had cut Voldemort and his cock before whispering a cleaning charm and picking him up and carrying him to the bed. They slipped under the covers and Harry let Voldemort nuzzle into his chest.

“Was so good My Lord.”

“Good.” Harry pulled Voldemort’s face up and kissed him lightly. He quickly pulled back which Voldemort whimpered at, quickly pulling off his half undone clothing before pulling Voldemort against him once more. It was soothing laying there with Voldemort pressed up tight against him with the sound of their breathing as the only noise. Harry was content like that for a long time.

Harry didn’t know if Voldemort would want to know, but he didn’t want him getting the wrong idea. “You didn’t do anything wrong pet.”

“Umm...what?”

“I don’t know...some things are hotter framed as punishments. You were meant to enjoy everything.”

“I did, so much My Lord. It was so good My Lord...it is hotter like that, so hot.” Voldemort said looking up at his eyes shining.

They didn’t have much time for apparition lessons but they had some. 

Voldemort’s method of teaching was weird, consisting of short orders to perform seemingly disconnected pieces of magic with little to no explanation. It was more than that, his entire personality shifted out of his submissive demeanor, not dominant, but sure of himself and demanding in a way that somehow didn’t feel unnatural. If Voldemort had acted this unsubmissive at other time Harry would have been confident in saying that Voldemort felt extremely uncomfortable, but this time it didn’t seem that way.

“levitate an object wandlessly,” Voldemort said curtly.

“What?” Harry said thoroughly confused. 

“Just trust me.” Harry did. “You should feel magic coursing through you to maintain the levitation, try stopping and starting the levitation a few times and pay attention to how it feels to bring forth the magic. Remember this feeling, you may set the object back down.” Harry had never focused on the feel of his magic and he was surprised that it had an extremely noticeable and tangible feeling, almost like it was flowing through him.

“Now focus on the location you want to travel to, which is that circle,” Voldemort instructed. A bright circle appeared on the other side of the room. “Hold that place in your mind. It sometimes helps to state out loud your desire to occupy that space.” Voldemort looked at Harry.

“I want to travel across the room.” Harry thought about wanting to be in that space and did his best to put all other thoughts aside.

“Good, now without forgetting your destination imagine the space that you travel through while being side-alonged...are you imagining both the destination and the space you travel through while side-along Apparateing?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now call forth your magic like you would to levitate an object and push.” 

Harry popped across to the other side of the room with a very loud crack on his first try. It was even more disorienting than being side-alonged like he had been spun around for a few minutes at high speed then tossed down a crooked tube that jostled him quite a few times on the way down. Fuck, why would anybody ever willingly do that? Harry breathed in hard bending over so he didn’t fall over.

“It gets better. You only need to practice a few times. I’ll key you into the wards.”

Fred and George had said that it took everyone quite a few tries to successfully apparate, Harry didn’t think that he was a particularly good student. It must just be that Voldemort was a much better teacher.

That weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, one of the few fun things Umbridge hadn't yet banned. During the walk Harry levitated clumps of snow into animals, he may be completely proficient but the exercise was calming. At Hermione’s insistence, they had quickly popped into tombs and scrolls, it turned into a much longer visit when Harry realized there may be some book on different kinks he hadn’t thought of yet or, what had Voldemort called it...BVSN? What would that stand for? Bondage Voldemort Submission Now? Well, Harry certainly would enjoy a bound submissive Voldemort now but that couldn’t be what the acronym stood for. 

To his utter delight he had managed to find one slightly used book in the second-hand section; the acronym was BDSM, not BVSN. He had quickly purchased it without letting his friends see. That night he read almost all of it in one sitting; it was very informative. 

Most things didn’t apply, for instance, a safe word. Harry was sure that it was a great idea for other people who did...BDSM... but whenever Voldemort had the capacity to speak and move his limbs, he was loving it. Harry would have to push Voldemort well past the point when he could speak or move his limbs for Voldemort to even consider using a safe word and what then? Voldemort couldn’t very well say a safe-word could he? 

Also limits...Voldemort didn’t seem to have those. He had never responded with anything other than complete enthusiasm to whatever Harry did, except maybe using the cruciatus curse but he did keep asking for that. Maybe he had a limit at like two minutes under the cruciatus curse or something. He guessed that it wouldn’t hurt to ask one of these times.

However what was actually useful was the more in-depth explanations of what Harry was already doing and some interesting bondage patterns and some choice spells. The sections on different things that could be done to each body part were especially helpful and Harry had some new interesting ideas on how to pleasure, correction torture Voldemort. Some of his favorites were a spell that prevented orgasm and one that made things vibrate. There were a few lust potions but the results seemed rather tame for how complex they were to brew.

He couldn’t wait to see Voldemort again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I hope that you liked that, if you did please leave kudos/comments. As always I will be lurking in the comments. This chapter actually got so long when editing it that I split it into two (it would have been like 4.5k to 5k words so yeah.) Tuesday will be the last day of this week-ish of updates. I will try to stick to three updates a week after this.
> 
> again suggestion voting thing in the comments (look at chapter 9 authors note for more details.)
> 
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 12): None yet, vote more.
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-15 votes):  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (9 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (5 votes) (other POV category)
> 
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (4 votes)  
> 2\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (3 votes)  
> 3\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (3 votes)  
> 4\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (2 votes)  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry popped into Voldemort’s bedroom, the magic was still a very uncomfortable and strange mode of transportation but it no longer felt like he had been hit with several unsavory hexes. Voldemort was reading some large tomb. The title may have been in Latin; it certainly wasn’t in English. Harry wondered if Voldemort read that sort of thing often. 

“Hello Pet.”

“My Lord.” 

“Should I hurt you Pet?” 

“Yes, please My Lord,” Voldemort said breathily.

“I don’t think I will” Voldemort looked like someone had kicked his favorite Death Eater. “Strip Pet, you know, I think I’ll try turning pleasure to pain. Give you so much that you can’t bear it and it turns to pain.” Voldemort’s disappointed expression vanished 

“Please My Lord.” Voldemort undid his cloths jerkily. 

Harry summoned some metal hooks and attached them to the ceiling before summoning a large amount of rope. He summoned other items too, a strip of cloth, a thin rod, and a dildo. Harry levitated the rope into complicated knots around Voldemort that would have taken him much longer to tie by hand. The ropes attached to the ceiling pulling Voldemort into the air and suspending his form into the air

“Strung up so nicely for me Pet.”

“Yes, for you, My Lord.”

“Comfortable Pet?”

“Yes My Lord.” Merlin knew that Voldemort’s definition of comfortable was different from the actual definition.

“Actually, there’s no pain?”

“Yes My Lord.”

Harry whispered a spell he had found to deny release before conjuring some more lube onto Voldemort’s cock and the small strip of conjured fabric wrapped around Voldemort’s cock beginning pump him at a steady pace. Voldemort moaned softly his head tipping back. One of Harry’s hands conjured lube and went to his rim, teasing the entrance, circling and pressing but not entering, while the other pulled Voldemort into a kiss.

Even while softly exploring Voldemort’s mouth Harry dominated the kiss. Voldemort made small muffled whines whenever Harry pressed at his entrance slightly harder. Eventually, Harry slipped just the tip of his pinky inside before withdrawing to teasing touches. 

“P-please Mmy Lord.”

“Mine to tease.”

“Y-Yes yours...mmm...My Lo-rd.” 

When Harry eventually kept the single finger inside opening there wasn’t even the slightest burn.

“I’m...ready Mmmy Lo...rd, fuckme M-My...ahh...Lord, p-please My Lo-rd.” Voldemort gasped pulling away from Harry’s mouth. By Voldemort’s standards, he was more than ready. However, to fuck Voldemort without even the slightest bit of pain, Voldemort was not nearly ready enough.

“Greedy Pet, you’ll have to wait. We’re trying something different tonight. I’m going string you up here and give you pleasure only, not a single scratch or burn until you ache with it. And then I will let it continue until you can barely take it and you beg for release.” Harry whispered in Voldemort’s ear.

“Gods yes...My Lord.” The hand that had previously pulled Voldemort into a kiss replaced the levitating cloth. Harry placed a quick kiss on Voldemort’s collarbone.

“And then I won’t give it to you” Voldemort whined. Harry withdrew his pinky and switched it for a bigger finger. “I will make you wait until the pleasure turns into pain and you scream louder than you do under the curciatus.” Voldemort drew in a shaky breath. “Then I will let you come.” Harry paused. His single finger prepared Voldemort’s ass for a few long minutes, fingering that tight hole until it had adjusted to the small intrusion. “I fully expect this to take hours.” He finally added a second finger.

Harry whispered hot filthy things in Voldemort’s ear as he slowly added more fingers, Voldemort’s pelvis began thrusting between Harry’s fingers in his ass and Harry’s hand on his cock. Voldemort let out almost continuous small whimpers and moans, breathing in sharply whenever Harry said anything particularly filthy.

“Finally ready Pet,” Harry said and withdrew four fingers before removing his pants and thrusting into Voldemort’s willing hole. 

It was bliss, but that tight hole always was. He stayed bottomed out not moving for a few moments. 

“Relax Pet,” Harry whispered in Voldemort’s ear before kissing the skin beneath it. 

“S-s’goood ahh go-od, mm-My L-Lord.” Voldemort’s hole relaxed a bit, still tight but not quite as much. Harry pulled back, gently rocking back into him. Harry moved up to gently kiss at that sweet mouth. The thrusts were slow and controlled until Voldemort was more than accustomed to the feeling, then they became hard, hitting Voldemort’s prostate every time.

“Yes, Pet...take...me so perfectly...Pet.” Harry said pulling away from the kiss. It felt like ever since that first kiss Harry couldn’t get enough of it.

“M-m...Lord...”

Harry swallowed Whatever words may have followed, roughly exploring Voldemort’s mouth while he fucked Voldemort increasingly harder. Finally, his thrusts became erratic before Harry came, fully buried in Voldemort’s ass still trying to thrust deeper.

When Harry pulled out Voldemort’s cock was rock hard and weeping. 

“Now to get you set up Pet,” Voldemort responded with a moan.

First Harry levitated the thin metal rod and conjured an extremely generous amount of lube onto Voldemort’s tip before grasping Voldemort’s cock firmly and feeling the rod into Voldemort’s slit. Voldemort thrashed in his bonds throwing his head back and taking in erratic gasps of air that eventually turned to a shaky desperate moan.

“Does it hurt Pet.”

“N-no...M-y...l-Lo-rd.” Voldemort panted loudly “in-ten-nce...mmm-My...l-Lo-rd.” Voldemort drew in harsh breaths “p-please...ahh...please, mmm-My L-Lo-rd.”

“Shh Pet.” Harry kissed Voldemort softly swallowing his desperate moans. Harry didn’t break the kiss when he levitated the cloth that was dropped earlier back up to once again begin pumping Voldemort. Next, the large fake cock was levitated into Voldemort’s ass and it began fucking him lazily. Harry adjusted the angle until Voldemort moaned long and loud into his mouth. Finally, Harry levitated several beads that had been in the pocket of his crumpled jeans to press against Voldemort’s perineum, Voldemort’s nipples, around his rim and along his neck before making them vibrate

Harry pulled back slightly admiring the absolute vision that Voldemort made. “Is it good Pet?” 

“S-s-so...g-go-od... Ahhh...m...M-y L...” Harry kissed Voldemort again, bruisingly hard. Tongue roughly exploring every corner before pulling back and walking away. Voldemort was a work of art, breath coming in shaky gasps, body shaking as hips thrusting in between the sensations on his cock and in his ass. His cock was weeping, turning slightly purple. Delicious. 

Harry undressed then sat down in a chair, sitting back relaxed and watching the lewd display. When Voldemort’s moans turned desperately loud Harry started leisurely stroking himself to the image. Voldemort truly did look a vision like that. Sometime later Harry was hard, aching to come. Harry walked over to Voldemort letting the dildo fall out before summoning more lube and thrusting in hard bottoming out as Voldemort dipped his head down to kiss him. Voldemort hole was relaxed, just slightly tight around him and Voldemort’s mouth was dry. Everything was enticing as ever and it didn’t take long to come, bucking up into Voldemort’s hot, willing, and almost completely limp body.

After pulling out Harry took great pleasure in kissing several mouthfuls of water into Voldemort’s mouth.

After pressing a few kisses over Voldemort’s nipples he levitated the dildo back into his hole and walked away sitting back down to admire the vision in front of him. For the longest time, Harry was content to just sit there and admire the vision that was Voldemort slowly coming more and more undone. Harry took a break, form watching Voldemort unravel, to kiss a few more mouthfuls of water into his mouth, which had once again become dry, and lick a wet trail up his neck. Voldemort was shaking violently and tears of frustration were leaking down his cheeks leaving an enticing, glimmering trail.

By the time that Voldemort’s moans had turned to hoarse screams and his tears had dried up Harry was rock hard and aware of it. Harry fucked Voldemort hard as Voldemort begged.

“M-m-my AHHHH... lo-ord A-AAAAH p-pl...pl-ease.” Voldemort shook violently against him. “I...I...I Ne AHHH N-N-eed...P AHHH p-le-ase...m-my AGH...A-AAHHHH l-l-l AHHH ord.” 

Fighting the instinct to buck up into that heavenly hole as he came, Harry pulled out and came over Voldemort’s stomach. 

Once again sitting down admiring Voldemort, Harry decided that, if such a thing was possible, Voldemort looked even hotter covered in his cum. It didn’t take long for Voldemort to lose his voice and be reduced to extremely weak movements of his pelvis and violently shivers. Voldemort remained like that for a long time and, twice, Harry carefully kissed mouthfuls of water into Voldemort’s mouth.

Harry was fully hard again from the display, he had been for a while. A quick tempus informed him that it was two; Voldemort had been up there for nearly three hours. Harry could drag this out a couple more hours until Voldemort’s form went completely limp only moving in weak shivers, probably fucking him two more times throughout the ordeal. It would be a vision, nothing turned him on more than Voldemort limp and shivering, trying to cope with unimaginable amounts of pleasure or pain. Unfortunately, Harry only had three more hours and Voldemort would at need at least two to recover. 

It was bliss fucking into Voldemort’s now loose hole. It was bliss kissing Voldemort completely limp and slightly dry mouth. It was bliss pressing into Voldemort’s chest and feeling shivers and his own dried cum.

“This’ll be the last time Pet,” Harry whispered into Voldemort’s ear hotly. “I could deny you, you know. Bet you would even thank me for it afterwards. Take you down from here after being strung up for hours without even letting you cum once. Imagine if I just took off the toys and waited for this” Harry grasped Voldemort’s aching cock tightly “to go away without any relief.”

“Pl...” Voldemort said so quietly that Harry might have mistaken it as the nonexistent wind.

Harry out the rod and took off the spell and fucked Voldemort through a seemingly unending orgasm. Voldemort’s back arched just slightly and Voldemort’s hole fluttered, erratically clamping down on Harry’s cock until he came bucking up into Voldemort’s hole buried as far as he could go. 

The toys stopped, dropping after Harry came. Voldemort was completely limp in his bonds. Harry vanished the conjured rope and caught Voldemort’s form carrying him to the bed. Voldemort was completely limp except for violent shaking. It was weird to not need a healing charm. Harry applied a cleaning charm and summoned a few more mouthfuls to kiss into Voldemort before pulling them under the covers and tangling their limbs together. 

It took a very long time for Voldemort to regain the strength to cling Harry and nuzzle into his chest like he usually did after sex. 

“Do you have any limits pet?” Harry asked after Voldemort looked half recovered and able to talk.

“No My Lord,” Voldemort said softly into Harry’s chest.

“So I could put you under the cruciatus curse for ten minutes and you would be fine?”

“Possibly.” It was like Voldemort wanted to negate any of the few limits he did have. Still, it would be important to proceed with caution for anything as extreme as the cruciatus curse. Otherwise, he wouldn’t worry about it.

It took a while for Voldemort to completely recover but when he did, they got to talking. The topic of schoolwork came up after a rant about the horrible monster that was Umbridge.

“I could tutor you.” Voldemort said brightly, red eyes shining and looking up at Harry happily “I only have a defense mastery but that’s because the process takes is so tedious, but I am certain that I could pass the mastery for potions, ancient runes, arithmancy, and transfiguration as well. 

Well that was impressive. Voldemort the academic submissive teacher. A far cry from the sadistic dark lord that he had pretended to be. “That would be really helpful. Thank you.” Voldemort was a really good teacher if Harry’s lesson in apparition had been any indication. With that sort of help, he was certain to do well on his O.W.L’s. Now he just needed to find even more time to sneak out to see Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I hope that you liked that, if you did please leave kudos/comments, they motivate me to post faster, or slower. As always I will be lurking in the comments. I do have to say that this sort of orgasm denial play is my favorite kink to write/read. Anyways the next update will be on Saturday.
> 
> again suggestion voting thing in the comments (look at chapter 9 authors note for more details.)
> 
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 12): None yet, vote more.
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-15 votes):  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (9 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (5 votes) (other POV category)
> 
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (is put under the cruciatus curse for over minute/ Harry fucks him angry.) (4 votes)  
> 2\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (4 votes)  
> 3\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (3 votes)  
> 4\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (2 votes)


	15. Chapter 15

After a round of quicker than usual but very satisfying sex Harry sat in Malfoy’s personal potions lab with Voldemort.

“Let’s start with the basics.” Voldemort handed Harry a random plant and a knife. “Show me your dicing technique.” 

Harry started chopping up the plant. The result seemed perfectly decent to Harry.

“Almost passable.” Voldemort assessed, he came behind Harry and firmly grabbed Harry’s hands “Relax your hands.” 

Voldemort guided his cuts and they became quicker and more uniform as while as very slightly smaller. 

“Do you recognize the plant?”

“Is it moly?”

“Correct, what can you tell me about it?”

“It is...a powerful ingredient?”

“Not wrong, not very right either though. I guess I’ll have to start with the basics. You like quidditch?”

“Yes?”

“Ok.” Voldemort sat on the other side of the table from where Harry was chopping the ingredient.

“Once there was a dark-skinned girl with beautiful white hair named Moly. She was Gryffindor’s star seeker and, despite missing the snitch to frequently save her teammates from different dangerous quidditch plays, the other players said she could make England’s top team if...” What followed was the most entertaining story Harry had ever heard. It jumped back between opposing protagonists and a complicated web of rivalries and hidden friendships between quidditch players. Voldemort would stop the story every now and then to clearly and concisely explain the properties and potions that the story illustrated. There was no way that Harry would be forgetting it anytime soon. Sometimes he would hand Harry more ingredient to dice. Halfway through, Voldemort had moved him onto chopping techniques. Just when Doxy Egrit had been transported to a cursed forest by an overzealous fan of the other team Voldemort stopped, telling Harry that that was all the time they had for that night. Harry had never been so disappointed for a lesson to end. 

Voldemort placed some sort of charm on Harry. “It is important that you stir potion at a uniform pace, specifically four seconds per revolution. There are also specific ingredients which must be added at specific time intervals. So you will learn to count in perfect seconds.” A ticking noise started within Harry’s head. It was annoying. “Each tick is exactly one second apart.”

“It’s so...annoying...”

“Do you want to learn potions?”

“Yes.” Harry wanted to be an Auror, and to be an Auror, he needed an Outstanding in potions to do that. 

“Then you’ll manage.” Snape may be a bully but he never made Harry listen to a constant annoying ticking noise that was bound to drive Harry out of his mind. Voldemort could be so demanding.

“Right...Give me a kiss before I leave Pet,” Harry said sweetly. Mabey Harry was also a twinge demanding too.

The first half a day drove Harry out of his mind listening to that constant ticking. He wanted to yell at the spell to just shut up already. Of course, that would just make him seem like a lunatic. After that morning, he adjusted, barely noticing that the ticking sound was present. He really did need to learn how to do potions well.

Voldemort was always reading some sort of tomb when Harry arrived. They were always thick and rarely in English. It was one of Voldemort’s many, many endearing qualities. To be honest, Harry found almost everything about Voldemort endearing. 

“Hello, Pet.” 

Voldemort closed his book and walked up to where Harry was standing, just a few inches away

Harry pulled Voldemort down for a quick kiss, tongue dipping in before pulling back. Harry walked over to a chair. Sitting down leisurely.

“Strip Pet, I want a show.”

“Yes My Lord.” The way Voldemort could strip looked obscene. No wonder Harry couldn’t stay away. Harry took out his cock and began to rub it in slow controlled strokes.

“Lay on the bed and conjure a knife Pet.” Voldemort let out a small whine as he moved to carry out Harry’s order. “Draw a small circle around both of your nipples with the knife. Keep it light and go slowly.” Voldemort took a sharp intake of breath and Harry pumped himself slightly faster. “No Pet slower still. Good like that. Now open your eyes, look me. Perfect, look so hot like that, Pet. That’s right, the other one now.”

“Will you fuck me? Please My Lord” Voldemort begged

“No Pet, I want to see you take yourself apart. You’ll do that for me.”

Voldemort whined “Yes My Lo-rd”

“It wasn’t a question Pet, I own your body, mine. If I tell you to cut yourself you don’t get to refuse. Who’s are you?” 

Voldemort looked at him red eyes shining. “Yours, My Lord.”

“Good, Pet. Now put the knife over your heart. Lay it flat and press one side in, just a bit, don’t cut yourself. Good now move knife down Pet. Don’t let it cut you, just let it scratch. That’s good Pet. That’s enough. Now put the knife at the top again, good bring it down, just let it scratch. Good Pet again. Stop, keep your eyes open Pet, look at me, good now you may resume. Are you holding in a moan Pet? Don’t, I like to hear you. Also like when your voice is so hoarse that you can’t even scream, you were like that when I strung you up and didn’t let you come for hours. I fucked you four times that night, you took me so sweetly.”

Harry had Voldemort follow the path with his knife until some portions of the skin had rubbed off and other portions looked red and angry. Through the whole thing, Harry kept talking as he pumped himself to the absolute vision that Voldemort made. 

“I want you to cut a light line down your cock after this time Pet. That’s good, right from the base to the tip Pet. Like that. Gods I love your screams Pet. You look a vision like this Pet, so hot. You see what you’re doing to me? Even from across the room. There you’re done with that. Go back to the other wound. That’s good, don’t do it harder or lighter now that it hurts more. Look at you, completely hard from cutting yourself open, you’re doing so good for me Pet.”

“You can touch yourself with your other hand. No, too fast Pet, go a little slower and twist your hand so that it catches...Stop, eyes open Pet, look at me. Good now resume. Yes, like that, you look so obscene, make the hottest noises too.” 

This went on until Voldemort’s wound was completely bloody.

“You see this Pet? I’m close. You look like you’re close too. You can go faster Pet, dig your knife in a little deeper. Now stop. Drop the knife Pet, good, it should still be stinging, you feel that? You can keep touching yourself, you can go as fast as you want. Bring your free hand down to your rim, don’t push in, just circle the outside. Imagine that I’m pushing into you Pet, filling you...” 

Voldemort came, hands stilling as he came onto his chest.

“Fuck you look hot when you come Pet,” Harry said and he followed soon after. Harry stripped, walked over to Voldemort and healed his wounds before pulling Voldemort into his chest. Harry cast tempus. It was before midnight.

“We should have time for a lesson tonight.”

“Transfiguration My Lord?”

“Yes.” Harry paused. “Does it...seem weird...to still...call each other...” how to word it, it was a weird question. “After we’re done having sex?” Well, this was awkward.

“Not really, maybe it’s just that I’ve wanted something like this for so long and that’s exaggerating my desires.”

“It would be even weirder to call you Voldemort.”

“My Lord...that is a title I created when I was still a teenager for a mask that I frequently wore. I have never once thought of myself as Voldemort.”

“Well then what do you think of yourself as?”

“Tom. It is my name.”

“That...should have been obvious.” 

Voldemort...Tom raised an eyebrow. Harry pulled Tom up for a slow kiss; not dominating it, just leading it. Harry’s tongue dipped into Voldemort’s mouth, slowly exploring every corner of his mouth. 

“Try calling me Harry.” Harry only pulled an inch away practically breathing the words into Vold- Tom’s mouth.

“Harry,” Tom said Harry’s name like they had been lovers for years. It just sounded so...intimate.

“Say it again.”

“Harry.”

“Again.”

“Harry.”

“It sounds good on your lips.” Harry went back to kissing Tom. His tongue dipped lightly into Vo-Tom’s mouth. Harry tried to encourage Tom to respond more forcefully, it didn’t work. If anything Tom tried to submit more, melt more. And really, now that Harry thought about it, he wouldn’t want Tom to do anything else. Harry started dominating the kiss and Tom spread his legs, wrapping them around Harry’s waist.

Everything was comfortably pressed together. Tom let out small stuttering moans that Harry swallowed. 

“Tom.” Harry pulled back from Tom’s mouth and latched onto Tom’s neck. Harry sucked and licked agh the sweet skin as Tom lightly By the time that Harry had sucked dark spots down to Tom’s shoulder it was enough, Harry pulled back. He was breathing heavier than usual but not anywhere near being out of breath

“I like Pet better,” Tom said a few minutes.

“Oh, sorry.”

“I do like Tom though, I just like Pet better.” Tom looked composed. Usually, after any sexual activity, Tom was shaking and looked disoriented as well as very relaxed. Apparently, gentle-ish kissing was an acceptable way to calm Tom down after their sessions.

“Ok.”

“Do you like Harry better?”

He loved both but... “I like Harry better when we aren’t doing a...what was it called?”

“Scene”

“Right that. Though one of these times I want to have you moaning my name again and again.”

“Mmm...ok.” How could Harry not kiss him?

“So, transfiguration?”

“Yes, let's move to my study.” They dressed before walking over a few rooms to Voldemort’s study.

“First we will asses your abilities.” V-Tom put a quill in front of Harry. “Vanish it.”

“Evanesco” the quill vanished easily. 

A dog was summoned. “And that.

“Evanesco” the dog got significantly paler. Tom frowned.

Tom grabbed some ink from his table it switched places with a piece of parchment. “Reverse it.”

The end of the paper had a small piece of glass attached to it.

“How can you conjure objects but not be able to vanish objects or reverse the switching spell? Conjuration is much harder.”

“Oh, most of those spells I learned from you. Whenever you used a spell in a dream it was really easy for me to do it after waking up.”

“Interesting.” Vo-Tom paused, looking at Harry like he was some interesting puzzle. “How long did it take you to replicate the spells?” 

“Not long at all. Two, maybe four tries at the most. No more than five minutes.”

“Are you coming over tomorrow night?” 

“I was planning to, why?” Harry was getting used to afternoon naps and a lack of sleep. History of magic was quickly becoming his remedial sleep class, thankfully Harry didn’t care about passing that class in the slightest.

“It seems that this subject would be more effectively taught in your sleep. I would be curious to see if this method works.”

“So I’ll just...go to sleep around ten or something?”

“Precisely.”

It turns out that teaching through their weird link was an extremely effective, if not slightly invasive, method. Tom must have cast some sort of spell or been using occlumency because Harry didn’t even feel the faintest hint of emotion during the dream. The whole thing was rather disturbing if Harry thought about it, but it wasn’t like this was something new and it was useful enough to ignore other aspects.

Tom had cast each spell in a slow controlled manner that emphasized the flow of his magic. When Harry had woke up he successfully cast every OWL transfiguration spell and Charms spell on the first try and perfectly on the second try. Like Harry said, extremely effective teaching method. Just weird. 

He wanted to see Tom again, but that wasn’t anything new now, was it? Harry tuned out whatever Hermione was saying to imagine the different things that he could do to Tom tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again, I hope that you liked that chapter If you did please leave comments/kudos. depending on the comments/kudos I will update sometime between tomorrow. Anyways in other news, I found another story with a submissive Voldemort. It is called Triumph over Darkness and is very different from this fic but the writing is decent.
> 
> again suggestion voting thing in the comments (look at chapter 9 authors note for more details.)
> 
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 12): None yet, vote more.
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-15 votes):  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (11 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (other POV category)(6 votes)  
>   
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (6 votes) (other POV category)  
> 2\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (is put under the cruciatus curse for over minute/ Harry fucks him angry.) (5 votes)  
> 3\. Tom POV ch 14 orgasm denial (4 votes)  
> 4\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (3 votes)  
> 5\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (2 votes)


	16. Chapter 16

That next night brought about another excursion to Malfoy Manor where he had fucked and burned Tom. They managed to fit in an assessment of Harry’s Defense Against the Dark Arts ability, which Harry had passed with flying colors. 

Harry apparated into Tom’s room. 

“Hello My Lord,” Tom said 

“Hello Pet.” Harry greeted before pulling him into a quick kiss. Harry only took a few seconds to pull away. He conjured rope and quickly tied it in a nice pattern around Tom using levitation before attaching the ropes to the ceiling. Next Tom’s robes were vanished, after all, Tom had so kindly helped Harry master this very spell, not even a week sooner. Harry took a moment to admire Tom hanging there; Tom bound, naked and half hard was the stuff that wet dreams were made of.

When Harry conjured a knife Tom eyed it hungrily. Tom wouldn’t know if Harry used magic to help the knife twirl around his fingers in a nimble pattern.

“You want this Pet?”

“Yes My Lord, Please.” Tom breathed perfectly. Harry, for his part, thanked whatever deity had seen fit to give him such a sexually compatible sub.

Taking Tom’s length into his hand, Harry made a cut down Tom’s length before beginning to casually pump the organ. Tom’s length was beginning to fill out and Tom moaned lightly. Beautiful.

Harry wanted to push Tom to the edge today “Let’s play a game Pet.” 

“Yes, mmmm-My Lo-rd.”

“For the next half hour, you aren’t allowed to come. If you do, I’ll put you under the Cruciatis curse for...what is the longest you can take it Pet?” There was no way that Tom would win, not unless Harry went easy on him and Harry didn’t plan to go easy on him in the slightest.

Tom whimpered and his breath stuttered. Tom started shaking a bit; that was a bit early. “A m-min-uet And... f-four-ty...f-five...s-s-sec-onds My L-Lo-rd” Tom’s breath quickened after he finished talking. If Tom hadn’t been the one to suggest the punishment, Harry would stop this scene right now and have a serious conversation about if Tom was ok with what they were doing. As it was, Tom better not be telling Harry to inflict more pain than he could handle.

“If you come, I’ll put you under the Cruciatis curse for a minute forty-five seconds then fuck you raw. If you manage to hold it, we’ll do forty seconds before I fuck you raw.” Harry smiled cruelly at Tom and ran a fingernail across the cut on Tom’s Cock

“Y-yessss...Mmmmmy...ahhh...L-Lo-rd.”

“Are you going to come?” 

Harry bent down to bite hard on one of Tom’s nipples. Tom screamed lightly and pushed his chest up against Harry’s teeth. Gods, Tom’s skin was so silky and sweet. Harry could kiss it for hours. Tom’s blood wasn't bad.

“N-no...ahhhh...noMy...L-Lo-rd.” Tom shook his head lightly.

Harry sucked soothingly at the now bleeding flesh as he scratched the underside of Tom’s now completely hard cock with his knife. 

“Mmmmmy...Ahhh...L-Lo-rd, S-so...mmm...Goood”

Harry cast tempus. It was 12:53. “Your time starts now Pet.” 

Harry summoned three more knives. Harry levitated two to play with Tom’s nipples. The other knife trailed along Tom’s lips, not cutting them just pressing. After a few seconds of trailing the point around Tom’s lips, the handle of the third knife dipped into Tom’s mouth and Tom moaned deep and loud around it. Harry levitated the knife in and out of Tom’s mouth as Tom moaned and sucked on the handle of a fucking knife. One would think that by now Harry would be used to this sort of behavior, but it just never ceased to amaze him.

It was one’ o clock now. Harry pumped Tom harder and removed a knife to suck on one of the abused nipples, Tom’s cock generously leached precome. Harry rubbed the fluid in small circles over Tom’s cockhead and scratched over the cut, digging his fingernail into the wound. Tom’s moans were perfectly desperate. So hot.

As time went on Tom tried to pull away from the touches. It was obvious that Tom wanted to press into the touches, he was just trying to delay his inevitably too soon climax. Harry just touched more forcefully reveling in Tom’s loud screams and moans.

“I...ahhhh...Immmm...ahh...g-go-ing...ahhhhhhh...” Tom’s words trailed off.

“You still have fifteen minutes left Pet,” Tom responded with something that was a cross between a whimper and a moan. Tom wasn’t going to win; they both knew that. Moreover, he wasn’t supposed to win. Form the very beginning Harry had designed a game that he knew Tom would lose.

“I don’t think you’re going to make it Pet, I think that you’ll come ten minutes too soon. Don’t worry Pet, your screams are bound to be truly delightful, and I like nothing better than fucking you when you’re too far gone to even move.”

Tom thrashed desperately, it wasn’t clear whether it was to lessen the sensations and stop himself from coming or to increase the pleasure and push himself over the edge. Whatever the intention nine minutes before the time limit was up Tom came, sagging in his bonds and screaming silently.

Harry healed all of Tom’s wounds and vanished the ropes catching Tom when he fell. Harry walked over to the bed and bed and gently set Tom there. It was almost deceptive considering what Harry was about to do to him.

“Now Pet, were you allowed to come?” Harry chided.

Tom shivered “N-no My Lord. I’m sorry My Lord.”

“Don’t be. You know what comes next.”

Tom’s breathing quickened. “Y-Yes” Tom shivered violently and tensed slightly “My L-Lord...”

“Crucio.” Harry cut off whatever Tom had been about to say with the curse.

Tom closed his eyes tight and screamed loudly; the scream turned into a loud moan and Tom’s spent cock started to fill out slightly. Voldemort’s limbs thrashed almost uncontrollably against The bed. Tom’s cock filled out further and among the thrashing, there was an unmistakable instance where Tom’s hip’s bucked up searching for something more to push him over the edge. Harry grabbed his cock and tugged hard. Voldemort came, screaming even louder under the curse than before.

One minute. Tom’s screams turned slightly horse and tears leaked through tightly shut eyes. It was so fucking alluring. Harry bent down and licked up one of the tears that had leaked from Voldemort eyes. Forty seconds. Tom’s cock was as soft as Harry had ever seen it and Tom was trying curling up on himself. Every movement of his limbs was slow and shaky, moving to slowly pull himself into a protective ball. 

It was one of the hottest things Harry had ever seen and he was worried that he was crossing a line. He might have stopped there but it was Tom that set the time limit.

The screams had gone completely hoarse. Twenty seconds. Tom had almost completely curled into a ball, Tom would begin to hiss something but it was mangled with screams. Time

“There Pet.” Harry cooed into Tom’s ear. “That’s a minute forty-five. You’ve been so good Pet, just take a little more for me Pet.”

Harry turned Tom over and pulled his perfectly limp limbs apart leaving Tom exposed and vulnerable. Tom was shivering more violently than ever against him as Harry applied a lubrication charm and harshly entered Tom’s hole. Even though Harry had taken him quickly without prep, Tom’s hole was just slightly more relaxed around him than usual. The rest of him was completely limp. Tom had never been this limp before, it was unimaginably hot. Harry began to pound into Tom’s hot wet hole. It wouldn’t take long, Harry had been hard so long. 

Then beneath him, Tom took in a shuddering breath and began to cry. Not tears leaking due to intense sensation but a something is wrong crying. A weak hiccuping sort of cry that was all his spent body could manage. Slowly, Harry began to pull out. 

Tom’s voice was very very quiet “....p-please fin-ish M-My Lord.” Tom took in another shaky breath.

“But you're...” despite how many times Harry had told Tom that he would do what he liked whether or not Tom liked it, he wouldn’t do anything that Tom didn’t also want.

“Please.” Harry wanted it so bad, and Tom was asking for it so nicely too. Harry would have to have had much more self-control than he did to refuse.

Harry thrust back in harshly; Harry would trust that Tom was all right despite how he looked. 

It was easy to put the worry to the back of his mind when using such a hot hole, it didn’t hurt that Tom looked even more pretty than usual when holding back tears. After a few thrusts, Harry managed to find the prostate. He was rewarded with a very small moan and an intensification of Tom’s shivering. Harry changed Tom’s position just to marvel at how he could reposition those limbs without any resistance. It was like Tom was a lifeless doll.

“You can cry Pet, I think you look especially hot when your crying Pet.” Tom took in a shuddering breath and the tears he had been trying to hold in fell in shuddering hiccuping breaths, a weak sobbing.

Between the pace, how long Harry had been hard and how enticing Tom looked beneath him it didn’t take Harry long to come at all. Just a few more thrusts and he was spilling deep into Tom’s hole. 

Immediately after recovering Harry pulled Tom tight into his chest. As much as he could, Tom tensed against him. 

“Are you ok?” Harry asked softly. Tom was still crying and it almost looked like Tom was both trying to cling tighter and pull away from him.

“I...I...” Tom’s body shivered and his breath hitched.

“Honestly.”

“...half.” The voice was horse, quiet and shaky.

What the fuck was Tom thinking giving a time limit that long when it led to this. It made him see red and if Tom were in better shape he would be screaming under the cruciatus curse or one the end of a very angry rant. Harry could usually do a pretty good job of predicting Tom’s limits but when Harry asked Tom how long he could take, Harry expected Tom’s answers to be honest. Tom shivered and clung to him, crying into Harry’s chest. Harry could deal with this when Tom recovered, right now Harry would hold Tom and give him anything else that he needed.

“Ok, we’ll stay like this for however long you need Pet. If you need anything else you need to tell me.” Tom just slightly shook his head still shaking violently and crying.

Tom certainly wasn’t in any state of mind to have any conversation right now. They had time, it was still before one am.

They stayed like that, Harry growing increasingly panicked a Tom kept getting tenser as his strength slowly returned to him. And despite how hot, and dare he say it cute, Harry usually found Tom’s tears, at this point they were only worrying. 

About thirty minutes in something shifted. Tom relaxed, tension fading and his limbs melted into Harry’s. The crying stopped and his head lolled onto Harry’s chest, resting there with a hazy smile. He was still shivering violently and seemed to be in some sort of daze, but at least he looked content.

It took a ridiculously long time after that for Tom to seem mostly recovered Even then, the shaking didn’t stop. But it felt good to stay like that, Harry had to keep reminding himself to not fall asleep. Tom was such a comfortable warm body against his own 

“What were you thinking, giving me a limit that you weren’t comfortable with,” Harry said, harshness creeping into his voice even though he didn’t want that to happen.

“That I wanted to be pushed to the edge.”

“What time limit would have been necessary to push you to the edge?”

Tom was hesitant to answer. “Minuet.” Harry breathed out one long exasperated sigh and counted to ten before he broke something.

“So, how was it?”

“Both good and bad, incredibly draining and a bit frightening also very pleasurable in different sort of way. I liked the space that my mind went to.”

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not My Lord.” Voldemort looked up at him, red eyes shining brightly.

Then Tom’s gaze shifted downwards. There was a weird look in his eyes. “You want to do it again.”

“...yes My Lord.” Harry sighed. At least Tom enjoyed himself.

“We can go over your limit, but you will give me your actual limit when I ask from now on Pet.”

“Thank you, My Lord,” Tom said brightly, beaming up at Harry.

“And if you ever give me a limit higher than what you can handle then I won’t fuck you, or let you come for a week.”

“But won’t you also...”

“I think your misunderstanding Pet, I’ll have you suck me off multiple times a night. I won’t be missing much.” This was one of the few punishments Harry could think of that would actually be a punishment for Tom.

Tom pouted, it was undeniably cute.

“Look, I don’t want to do something that you don’t like or something that will genuinely hurt you Pet.”

“But I said that I liked it, and I’m fine now.”

“You also said that you didn’t like it, also you're still shaking. I’m not saying that we won’t ever do this again, just that you need to tell me your actual limit. I need to know when we’re going over your limit so I can be extra careful. You took four hours to recover from this Pet. If you didn’t give me your actual limit after an extended scene I wouldn’t have enough time to stay with you until you were ok. Maybe if you want it, you could even have a special aftercare routine for when we go over your limits. Would you like that pet?”

“...Yes, I think so.”

“Ok pet, what would you want?”

“Can it be anything My Lord?”

“Yes Pet.”

Voldemort paused a moment presumably thinking. “Can you stay inside of me for a bit, not moving, just in me?”

“How long.”

“Ten minutes. And don’t heal my injuries for a few minutes.” 

“You aren’t allowed to request things to make it more intense for you.”

“I’m not.”

“Ok then is there anything else?”

“After I relax, there’s a really nice amortentia oil I have could you…”

“Give you a message?” Harry asked when Tom paused for a few seconds hesitant to continue.

“Yes.” Tom said shyly.

“Sure pet.”

“And…” Tom said quietly. Despite waiting several seconds, Tom didn’t finish his request.

“What else?”

Tom hesitated tensing up slightly. “Can you say that you’ll stay forever, you don’t need to mean it.”

Harry wondered if that was just something that would be comforting for Tom post sex or if it was something Tom wanted normally. Harry didn’t know Tom well enough to mean it, but he could say it. “Ok, I can do that. 

“And say that I was good.”

“You’re always good Pet,” Harry said before quickly biting Voldemort’s neck lightly.

Somehow, before Harry left conversation drifted to Tom’s time in the Himalayas studying birds as powerful as Phoenixes that lived on the top of K2. Leave it up to a Slytherin to have traveled to all of the most dangerous and amazing places of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked that if you did please leave kudos/comments. Please ONLY comment on the most recent chapter because otherwise, it is hard to find new comments. Depending on kudos/comments/what I feel like, there might be an update during the week, otherwise I will be back on Saturday. Now we're finally reaching the upper bounds of what Tom can handle, but if Harry had tried to do this a month ago the results wouldn't have been pretty.
> 
> again suggestion voting thing in the comments (look at chapter 9 authors note for more details.)
> 
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 12): None yet, vote more.
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-15 votes):  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (12 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (other POV category)(6 votes)
> 
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (min under cruciatus curse/ Harry fucks him angry.) (7 votes)  
> 2\. Tom POV ch 14 orgasm denial (6 votes)  
> 3\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (6 votes) (other POV category)  
> 4\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (3 votes)  
> 5\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (2 votes)


	17. Chapter 17

Harry started napping during the day and going to Malfoy Manor more often than not. It was a routine, a brilliant one, and it came with a contentment and serenity that he had never had before. What he had with Tom was so much. Every night he fucked Tom until they were both dizzy with lust, lost in pleasure. Afterwards, he would hold Tom, limbs intertwined as he fought against sleep, somehow always winning. Sometimes Tom would tutor him for the O.W.L’s, usually in potions but occasionally they would touch upon other subjects.   
  
Other times, usually after particularly intense sex, they would just talk quietly, bodies still intertwined. Harry’s favorite was listing to all the places that Tom had traveled to. There were nights when they would just spill secret after secret in hushed, quick voices while clinging tightly to each other as if the words might rip them apart. Abuse, regret, things Harry wouldn’t want to talk about with his friends. Tom remembered every person that he had murdered.   
  
The night was perfect but the day was strained. His friendship with Ron and Hermione no longer had the unbreakable closeness that they once had and Harry was too tired to try to fix it. Umbridge was still a bitch and it was a struggle to stay awake during classes. After class when his dorm mates would study or occasionally play a game of exploding snap or something, Harry was sleeping dreamless from exhaustion, out like a light. Still, it was the happiest Harry could remember being.   
  
Harry pulled out of Tom and gave one last tug on Tom’s cock before healing a thick band of skin around Tom’s waist, Tom’s shoulders and his cock. Harry had previously skinned it in uneven chunks. After laying together in post-sex bliss, Tom told Harry about how he had subdued a Chimera in Greece. Basically, he needed something from the beast so he invented a spell specifically keyed into the chimera’s magical signature to drain its energy without having to worry about magical resistance.   
  
“What is the most difficult spell you can cast?” Harry asked.   
  
“Large amounts of controlled fiendfyre. It’s not a particularly complex spell, but it is particularly magically taxing and heavy on willpower to maintain. you?” Tom said.   
  
Harry was just a fifth year he didn’t know anything advanced like Tom did, except maybe one spell. “The Patronus charm.”   
  
“I never managed to learn that spell, no matter which memory the spell only produced a small amount of silver mist.”   
  
“Which memory did you use?”   
  
“Going to Diagon Alley for the first time.”    
  
“That was one of the memories that I tried too, finding out I would be leaving the Dursleys.”   
  
“Did it work?”    
  
“Yes, but not for a corporeal one.”   
  
“And for your corporeal Patronus?”   
  
“It varies, but I usually it revolves around the people that matter most to me, Ron and Hermione most of the time. I’ve used a memory with Sirius sometimes but I don’t think that would work anymore. A few times I just imagined that my parents were still alive and there to care for me.”   
  
“I’m s...” Tom began to say those words that he had said so many times before.   
  
“I’ve already forgiven you. How many times have I told you to stop apologizing? It’s in the past.” Before Tom could protest Harry kissed him softly.   
  
“I want to try it again,” Tom said after Harry pulled away.   
  
“What?”   
  
“The Patronus charm.”   
  
“Now?” Harry asked.   
  
“When I tried to learn it, there was no one that I cared about.” Without another word, Tom’s wand flew into his hand. It took Harry a few seconds to realize the possible implications of what Tom had said, but when he did he pulled away and buried his face into a pillow. Harry was sure that his face was bright red right then.   
  
It didn’t necessarily mean what Harry thought it meant. Tom could have tried to learn the charm at any age, and knowing Tom, he had probably tried to learn it during Hogwarts. There were plenty of other people Tom could have met and learned to care about since then. Tom didn’t necessarily mean Harry was the one he learned to care about since then. It was presumptuous to assume that Tom was thinking about him when casting the patronus.   
  
Harry could probably cast the Patronus using a memory of Tom. It would be easy actually, maybe even easier than using a memory with Ron or Hermione by now. Harry buried his face deeper into the pillow.   
  
“Expcto Patronum.” Tom’s voice drew Harry out musing and he drew his face out of the pillow to look at a strong shield coming out of Tom’s wand. Tom might be thinking of a happy memory of him to cast the spell.   
  
“That’s a really good first attempt,” Harry said shyly. Somehow he had managed to become a domineering, confident top when by all means he should have been a blushing virgin yet the second he started considering what memory Tom was using for his Patronus he became  _ this _ .   
  
Tom lowered his wand and the shield vanished. “You do realize that when I previously tried to learn the spell, I attempted to cast the spell multiple times, right?”   
  
“Oh...right. I guess you would have.” Harry fought off the urge bury his face into a pillow once again. Harry was sure that he was a shade of red that would be recognizable even in this darkness. Seriously, what was up with this skewed embarrassment and shyness?   
  
Tom laughed slightly. “Sometimes I forget that you can be like this too.”   
  
“Are you trying again?” Harry’s voice came out high.

  
“Yes, in a moment.” Tom breathed in deeply a few times before a slight smile formed on his face. “Expecto Patronum.” He cast the spell quietly, almost wistfully.   
  
A large, slightly forlorn looking bird that bared some resemblance to a vulture flew out from Tom’s wand. It didn’t have any features that one would typically find beautiful or cute in a creative but it was, just slightly.   
  
“That’s a...” Harry was sure that he had seen a bird like it in one of his textbooks somewhere.   
  
“Augurey. Also known as Irish Phoenix.”   
  
“Phoenix?” The Patronus tentatively fluttered towards Harry looking at him with wide mournful eyes.    
  
“It isn’t related to a Phoenix. It’s was once believed that the cry or an Augurey foretold death, but it actually predicts rain.”   
  
“You’re like a walking dictionary.”   
  
The Augurey turned towards Harry “I have a good memory” the Patronus said.   
  
“How did you do that?” Harry asked.   
  
Tom taught him how to communicate with a Patronus and night passed by in its usual pleasant fashion.    
  
It was strange that Harry had never recognized it before, with how obvious it was. He was falling for Tom, hard. It was a month ago, maybe sooner, that he had started to see Tom as someone that he could possibly date. But he realized it under the shower after coming back from that night with Tom.    
  
Sure the sex was amazing and the way that Tom submitted was hot as hell, but even if all of that stopped he would still like and want Tom. It was obvious and it had been that way for a while but somehow it had never really settled in. Harry liked Tom just as much as he liked Ron or Hermione if not more so.    
  
His wand flew to his hand and Harry pictured how Tom’s body intertwined with his own. There were so many happy memories, he finally settled on just using the most recent one from last night.    
  
“Expecto Patronum.” Harry’s patronus burst out of his wand easier than breathing. It was effortless compared to the other times. Harry let his wand drop the spell. He really did like Tom.   
  
Just weeks ago marry would have sounded so, so wrong. Because an actual relationship was so much more than great sex, It was liking that person emotionally. But Harry liked Tom emotionally now too, and words like dating, boyfriend, partner, and marry didn’t as wrong as Harry would have liked for them to sound. There was still the lingering guilt of being with Tom because Tom used to be Voldemort and everyone else that Harry held dear would disapprove. There had always been a sense of deniability before, an ‘it’s just sex’. Well, it hadn’t been just sex since that night when they first sat down and talked, when Tom explained why he had become Voldemort. It certainly hadn’t been just sex by the time that he had yelled at Sirius.   
  
Harry thought that he was over the guilt by now, that nagging voice in the back of his head that told him that his happiness with Tom was a betrayal. It wasn’t. Harry had ended the war bloodlessly, secured Tom’s complete surrender. He had achieved everything the light could hope to achieve by winning the war. It wasn’t betrayal but he didn’t know how long it would take to accept that.    
  
Uninvited thoughts of what a life with Tom would look like berated him. Harry would come home from Aurors and Tom would come home from research or teaching. There would be pleasant casual conversation, there would be dates. Tom had once mentioned that he could fly without a broom, maybe they could go flying together sometime. Tom would probably continue to teach him things. There would be a nice home, nothing extravagant, something quaint. Some nights they could have Ron and Hermione over; for all that Ron and Hermione loathed what Voldemort had done, they would probably like Tom. Afterwards Tom would drop to his knees and call Harry his lord and Harry would make Tom scream and moan. At night they would fall asleep, bodies tangled comfortably. Maybe sometime they would they could travel to one of the exotic countries Tom had been to.   
  
It was all so alluring. Nothing had ever been so alluring before, except, maybe, the initial concept of meeting Tom and watching him submit. And with every day, the ideas seemed less absurd. With every conversation, each shared secret, each spell or potion Tom taught him and each time they had sex, it was easier to accept that he wanted to stay with Tom.    
  
Something was bound to give soon. Not by much though; Harry quite liked what they had right now but it would be nice to have something more defined. It would be nice to be able to call Tom his boyfriend. He was pretty sure Tom would say yes.    
  
Harry found his head dropping and bobbing all throughout lessons. His eyes ached with the effort to keep them open. It wasn’t surprising, truly it was amazing that he had gone so long missing so much sleep without being more tired.    
  
It had only been a day, but Harry wanted to see Tom, so much. Fortunately, he had enough self-awareness to recognize that if he stayed awake another night, trying to get by on four hours of sleep he would be collapsing somewhere halfway through the tunnel or splinch hung himself during the apparition. Harry cast his Patronus. Tell Tom that I’m too tired to come by tonight Harry thought. The Patronus bounded off. Three minutes later the Augurey flew into Harry’s room.   
  
“Can I take a small item from the Ministry that won’t be missed?” The Patrons asked.   
  
Harry was more than half asleep and the Augurey expected an answer. “Tell Tom yes.” Harry barely even remembered it.   
  
Harry collapsed in bed, missing dinner and slept until morning.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have finally posted a chapter...so sorry about the wait. Anyways I hope that you liked that, I ended up re-writhing the whole thing practically three times and the patronus was so hard to choose. Now about that patronus, I did want something that would symbolize Tom’s attachment to Harry but I am not giving him a patronus baised on what animagus Harry’s dead father (that Harry never met) was and I just couldn’t find another animal that fit his feelings for Harry well. So I found a animal that I thought fit Tom’s hidden self well (sorrowful, misunderstood and a Phoenix counterpoint to Dumbledore’s patronus (and I really like how the Augrey looked in fantastic beasts.))
> 
>  
> 
> again suggestion voting thing in the comments (look at chapter 9 authors note for more details.)
> 
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 12): None yet, vote more.
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-15 votes):  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (12 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (other POV category)(6 votes)
> 
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (min under cruciatus curse/ Harry fucks him angry.) (7 votes)  
> 2\. Tom POV ch 16 Harry breaks Tom (6 votes)  
> 3\. Tom POV ch 14 orgasm denial (6 votes)  
> 4\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (6 votes) (other POV category)  
> 5\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (3 votes)  
> 6\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (2 votes)


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Harry apparated into Tom’s room. It felt like coming home. “Hello Pet.”

“My Lord.”

“Strip,” Harry ordered, even more, needy for what Tom gave him than usual. Tom did, almost casually and with a well-practiced spell Tom was detectably tied up. “My regular healing spell only works on surface wounds, do you either have a potion or spell that would take care of internal tearing and bleeding?”

“Yes My Lord, Lucius keeps a small variety of potions stocked.”

“And you don’t have any problem with being hurt that way?” Harry moved the ropes so that Tom was pulled onto his knees with his ass in the air.

Harry undid his clothing. “No My Lord” Tom said after making a breathy noise.

“Would it matter if you did have a problem? After all, this body is mine to do as I please with.” Harry leaned in, plastering his chest against Tom’s back and his cock rubbing against Tom’s ass, breathing the words hotly against Tom’s ear. Tom inhaled sharply, his breath stuttering.

“No My Lord, it wouldn’t matter. I’m yours.” And that was the truth.

“Yes, Mine,” Harry said.

“Yours.”

This would be a warmup, Harry thought he summoned some lube and applied a cleaning charm. Also, who could resist? Harry forced his way into that tight hole. Tom moaned lightly and rocked back against Harry. So good, soft tight warm and wet; pleasure radiated from the meeting. 

Harry gripped Tom’s hips harshly and began to roughly pound into him, owning that hole. Tom moaned with every thrust, pushing back and impaling himself further. Tom rewarded him with a long low moan when Harry hit his prostate after a few thrusts. Harry went fast and hard, chasing his own climax more than trying to give Tom pleasure. He didn’t even bother to angle his thrusts. Either way, Tom was loving it, moaning loudly and meeting each or Harry’s thrusts eagerly.

“H-have...you figured...what I’m go-ing todo...toyou? Pet.” Harry thrust into Tom maintaining the same brutal pace.

“A-Ahh P-prob-ably...Mmmmy L-lo-rd. Y-your ahh cock ora...t-toy M-Mmmy L-Lo-rd?”

“A toy... this time. Gonna tear you...a-part” Tom moaned loudly in response, shuddering just slightly underneath him.

If possible the pace was faster. Gods, Tom could take anything, couldn’t he? Harry was lost in the pleasure now, he was close. Beneath him, Tom made the most delicious noises. Just a few more thrusts before Harry bucked up hard, coming hard buried to the hilt in that willing hole. Tom wiggled slightly, impatient at the loss of movement.

After a minute Harry pulled away and Tom whined at the loss. Tom’s hole twitched, fluttered and begged to be filled, owned. Cum and blood leaked out of it. Tom always looked honest like this, used and bloody. Quickly, Harry roughly manhandled Tom so that he was on his back, head hanging off the mattress.   
Now for his actual plans, Harry summoned a dildo larger than his length and levitated it into Tom’s hole with ease. It was probably beyond a tight fit, but levitating an object didn’t really feel resistance like physically moving an object did. Tom opened his mouth in some sort of wordless expression. If one looked close enough it was possible to see just the slightest bludge in Tom’s stomach with every thrust. Unable to take his eyes off the sight Harry placed a hand over the area in awe. 

Harry stood at the edge of the bed, bringing his spent cock against Tom’s mouth. Tom eyed the appendage, pupils completely dilated.

“Open up Pet.” Tom complied immediately and Harry shoved his cock into Tom’s mouth. Tom’s tongue drew a trail from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip inside his mouth before sucking hard.

“You may moan and hum pet, otherwise you are not allowed to move.” The suction stopped and Tom hummed around Harry’s cock in response. He couldn’t take his eyes off the slight bulge, and he could feel it, just slightly, where his hand was on Tom’s stomach. When the toy had probably torn Tom’s hole enough to not be doing much further damage, Harry applied an underpowered engorigo charm on the toy fucking Tom’s cock. The bulge was more noticeable with each thrust and it was doing crazy things to Harry imagining what it would be like by the end of this, it practically made him lightheaded with want.

After just a few thrusts of the toy Tom shuddered, then let out a loud muffled moan and came. Half losing control of his desires and half wanting to extended Tom’s orgasm, Harry applied another engorgement charm. It was earlier than ideal, Tom probably hadn’t even torn enough to adjust to the previous increase in size. And there was no question that Tom was tearing, not stretching. It was obvious from the blood dribbling onto the sheets. Of course, Harry didn’t mind, not when Tom hurt so beautifully and magic could heal any injuries that he could inflict.

The toy was at least much wider than a fist and about a foot long. It bulged in Tom’s stomach, poking at the skin, going halfway up Tom’s stomach with every thrust. Judging from the absolutely desperate mix of a moan and scream that was muffled by Harry’s cock, Tom didn’t seem to mind. Tom rocked slightly around Harry’s cock with the force of each thrust. It was absolutely beautiful and was doing crazy things to Harry’s head.

A while later, when Tom was leaking again and Harry was hard, Harry applied another growing charm. Tom screamed around Harry’s cock as something inside of him made way to adjust for the length plunging far further than anything was meant to go up the ass. The toy made Tom’s stomach bludge with a clearly defined shape almost the way up to his chest. Tom was slightly shivering as the toy pounded into him and tears leaked for Tom’s eyes due to the intensity. So fucking perfect. He was so pretty when he cried.

Tom’s mouth was warm and wet, it was moaning almost continuously around Harry’s cock; it felt amazing like this. The urge to fuck the mouth currently surrounding Harry’s cock was getting harder to resist, it was surprising that he managed to resist it so far. It wouldn’t take long at all to come while fucking into that mouth. Just a little longer like this. 

When it seemed that Tom’s hole had mostly adjusted to the oversized toy, Harry applied yet another engeorgio charm. It now went all the way up his chest and Tom was both weakly thrusting back onto the toy and trying to pull away from it at the same time. The toy was bludging ridiculously. It was so hot, an absolute vision it compounded on everything until the impulse to thrust was too great to ignore. Harry pulled Tom’s mouth away from his cock.

“Oah-ah-one mmmmorrre...Ahhh-h...t-ti-ah-me m-m-m-My L-ahhh-Lo-rd...P-ahhh-P-lease.” Tom begged. There was probably semi-serious internal bleeding and here Tom was begging to be messed up more. Of course, Harry would make it grow one more time, the expressions Tom was bound to make would be beyond desperate and far too tempting to miss out on.

“Patience Pet. Want me to fuck your throat?” Tom may have whimpered, it was hard to tell whimper from moan from scream really.

“Y-ah-sss...mmm...p-pl-ease..ahh..m-m-mmmMy...ahh...L-lo-ahh-Lord.”

“Beg,” Harry commanded. Tom could barely talk but that would just make it all that much sweeter.

“P-pl-ah-ease...I ahhh I w-wahhh-want...mmm...it s-so...ahh mmmuch...P-pl-ahh...Please...mmm...L-love ahhh...it...f-aaah-feels...ssso...”

Harry could listen to Tom beg forever, he would never tire of it, but he couldn’t listen to Tom beg and fuck his mouth at the same time. “Open.” Harry interpreted him and Tom complied immediately.

He fucked into Tom’s mouth hard as Tom sucked and twirled his tongue around Harry’s cock to increase the pleasure. Even as Tom did this, he was moaning and screaming. Tears gathered in his eyes, his mouth was stretched wide around Harry’s cock and his cheeks were flushed. It was a truly stunning image but Harry couldn’t tear his eyes off the bludge growing and shrinking inside Tom’s stomach.

Barley half a minute after Tom started sucking Harry off Tom stilled, screaming silently around Harry’s cock and shaking violently from his orgasm. Harry enlarged the toy one last time.

Harry fucked into Tom’s mouth faster while Tom shuddered from his orgasm and adjusting to the new size of the toy. As attractive as Harry found Tom’s ethereal form, Harry wished that Tom had hair so he could jerk around that pretty head and mouth.

When Harry was seconds away from coming, he removed himself from Tom’s mouth and moved behind Tom quickly levitating the toy out of Tom. Harry hadn’t been able to see what was happening to Tom’s hole before, but he certainly was able to now. It was gaping wide, torn and bloody. A large amount of blood had gotten onto Tom’s thighs and the bed. It fluttered erratically, trying to close but unable to. Harry could insert at least three fingers without touching anything at all. The sight was strangely hypnotic.

Harry thrust in. There was absolutely no resistance, there was practically no friction but it was still hot and wet and Harry was so very close. All too soon he was coming down Tom’s gaping hole.

“I’ waso good My Lord.” Tom’s words were slurred and weak. Before anything else, Tom needed to be healed. There was more blood this time than any of the other times before, but Harry wouldn’t have thought there was enough to make Tom slur his words. Apparently, there was.

“Where is the healing potion?” Harry demand.

“...can I wait abi’ to heal it My Lord?” This just proved how necessary it was to heal things now.

“No, where is the potion?”

Tom whined slightly “Tippy.” A house elf popped into the room. “Fetch the green men’ing solution, and a potion targe’ing salve in the potions cabinet.” 

“Yes, Master’s Master.”

The house elf popped out and popped back in a minute later with the two potions before popping away.

Tom drank half of the green potion and handed Harry the slave. “If the salve is applied to injured areas it will accelerate most healing potions.”

“Then spread your legs Pet.” Tom did. Harry spread the slave around the bleeding area.

“Should I apply it inside you as well?” 

“Yes.”

Harry gathered a very generous glob of the salve and inserted his whole hand into Tom’s hole and spread it around all inside of Tom; Tom moaned lightly. Harry only hit resistance when he was elbow deep in Tom’s hole. When Harry was pretty sure that all areas had a thin coating of the salve Harry withdrew his arm. 

Harry’s arm was bloody and had bits of the salve stuck to it; Harry cast scourgify on himself, but not on Tom afraid that the spell would also clean off the salve.

“I got you something,” Tom said when his eyes were sharper and so longer completely clouded over with post-sex haziness. A gold object levitated out of Tom’s desk.

It was a gold chain necklace with a familiar hourglass. “A time-turner...” Harry said in awe.

“Yes, it should be very similar to the one Hermione used in your third year if not identical ” 

“How did you get it?”

“Took it from the ministry.” Oh right, Tom’s Patronus asked Harry if Tom could steal a small item from the ministry. With how horrible the Ministry was acting Harry couldn’t care less if they were missing it. It vaguely crossed Harry’s mind that he might have, once upon a time, objected to someone stealing something for him.

“Thank you.”

“It’s so you don’t have to worry about losing so much sleep.” Harry had thought that might be the reason, but hearing Tom say it was unbelievably sweet.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Harry hesitated, even knowing there was probably no need to worry, he worried. “Tom, are we dating or just having sex?” Harry asked turning to Tom.

“Do you want to be dating?” Tom said carefully, turning to look at Harry with beautiful unwavering red eyes.

Harry was so happy laying here with Tom, the sex was amazing and Harry liked Tom as a person. He could go mad with jealousy thinking about someone else touching Tom. Harry thought of their hypothetical future. There wasn’t even any hesitation now. “Yes.”

“Then we are.” And things fell into place, the certainty that was missing wasn’t anymore. To think that Harry had even been worried about this when things between Tom and him resolved so easily. There was too much attraction between them for this relationship to do anything but deepen.

Harry kissed his boyfriend gently. Wow, boyfriend, that was novel.“I’m going to sleep here tonight.”

“I was hoping that you would say that,” Tom said softly.

Harry pulled Tom tight and adjusted a few limbs until things their limbs were slotted together perfectly. With a boundless, contented warmth Harry fell into a deep sleep. Harry had never felt more refreshed than when he woke up that morning. Despite all the reasons they shouldn’t be together, Harry couldn’t describe it as anything other than perfect while he held Tom in his arms throughout the night.

If Umbridge wasn’t running the school things would be perfect. After class used to be nap time but now it Harry studied or hung out with friends, and unlike his friends, Harry always had time for that game of exploding snap or game of chess. At midnight Harry would leave for Malfoy Manor, where he would study a bit more or get a tutoring session from Tom. Afterwards, they would fuck before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. They would wake up sometime between late morning and early afternoon and Harry would use the time turner to get back to Hogwarts before anyone woke up. 

While maybe, things weren’t perfect. There was still friction between Ron, Hermione and him and things between Sirius and him were worse than bad. But things were at least significantly better, he was happy. He was so very happy being Tom’s boyfriend. A traitorous voice whispered that that also made him Voldemort’s boyfriend but that was easy to ignore.

Both Ron and Hermione accused him of secretly dating someone due to how often he was smiling. Harry denied it, sure he would tell them eventually but that could come later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally posting, sorry it took this long. To be honest, I've mostly lost interest in this story because a) it would be kinda weird to start describing things differently so I'm a bit stuck stylistically and b) I might actually be moving on from this fandom. But since I have a rough draft of this already writen...it just needs ALOT of editing, there is no chance of this story being incomplete.
> 
> I am still going to do the voting thing, I will just have a dramatic shift in how things are written, hopefully for the better.
> 
> again suggestion voting thing in the comments (look at chapter 9 authors note for more details.)
> 
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 6): None yet, vote more.
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-15 votes):  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (12 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (7 votes) (other POV category)
> 
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (min under cruciatus curse/ Harry fucks him angry.) (7 votes)  
> 2\. Tom POV ch 16 Harry breaks Tom (6 votes)  
> 3\. Tom POV ch 14 orgasm denial (6 votes)  
> 4\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (other POV category)(6 votes)  
> 5\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (3 votes)  
> 6\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (2 votes)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to QueenCarlton for betaing this chapter.

Harry looked up from transfiguration notes on theory to where Tom was sitting reading a typically oversized tome.   
  
“I just realized, there is probably a floo here that I could use without it being monitored.”   
  
“There are several.”   
  
Harry winced at the thought of facing Sirius again, but with any luck, Sirius would be out enjoying his new status as a free man and someone else would be there to intercept the firecall. He really should make the call, it was important. As far as anyone in The Order knew, Voldemort was still a threat and it was necessary for Harry to stay with the Dursley’s this summer. He could always make a shameful retreat and try again later if Sirius was there. “Could you show me where one is?”   
  
“Sure,” Tom said and walked over to where Harry was in order to grab ahold of him and apparated Harry to somewhere else in the manor. There was a large fireplace and on top of it was a bowl of floo powder.   
  
Harry took some power, presses his face and pressed it into the fireplace.    
  
“Number Twelve Grimmauld place.” A twirling and pinching sensation. Anyone who was at the residence was bound to be asleep “Anybody here?” Nobody answered. Harry called out loudly a second time.    
  
“What?” A faint but obviously yelling voice called out.   
  
“It’s Harry,” Harry called out after about a minute Harry started to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Tonks emerged from the stairwell.    
  
“Heya Harry, Why are you here at one in the morning?”   
  
“I need to talk to Dumbledore, is Sirius here?”   
  
“Do you need both of them or...?”   
  
“No just Dumbledore, Sirius is gone right?”   
  
“Both of them are out, Sirius isn’t in the house...”   
  
“Thank god,” Harry interrupted unable to contain his relief about Sirius being somewhere far away “Sorry, continue.”   
  
“How are you here? It’s one in the morning.”   
  
“Oh, I’m using the floo at Malfoy Manor.”   
  
“You do realize that Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, right. And that it is very dangerous to be anywhere near him.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Just checking.” Tonks paused remarkably not freaking out. “Are you captured and being held against your will or are you somebody else polyjuiced to look like Harry Potter?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“The first time that I saw you what color did I change my hair to?”   
  
“Pink.”   
  
“Then what in Merlin’s name are you doing at Malfoy Manor.”   
  
It would be too hard to hide being at least friends with Tom from everyone. “Meeting Tom.”   
  
“Who’s Tom?”   
  
“Right...Umm...Tom is...”   
  
“Just say it already.”   
  
“Tom is Voldemort’s actual name.”   
  
Tonks took a deep breath in. “Sure.” She said a bit sarcastically. Mostly it sounded disbelieving and quite a bit exasperated.   
  
“And I’ve managed to convince him to make an unbreakable vow to not hurt or kill others.”   
  
“Funny prank, you can drop the act now. How and why are you actually here? Tonks said.   
  
“It’s not a prank.”   
  
“And I love the name Nymphadora.”   
  
“I actually am telling the truth, believe it or not. Would it be possible to get Dumbledore here? And whatever you do, don’t get Sirius.”   
  
“You're really starting to freak me out now Harry, you can cut it out. Good prank”   
  
“It’s not a prank.”   
  
“For the record, I still think that this is something really bad prank, but I’ll call Dumbledore over anyways.”   
  
Tonks summoned her Patronus and it dashed off.    
  
“You know how to communicate with Patronuses as well?” Harry said conversationally.   
  
“Yes, Dumbledore taught us, Dumbledore  _ invented _ the method. How do you know of it?”    
  
“To...I mean Voldemort taught me.”   
  
“But Dumbledore invented the method.”   
  
“I dunno, Tom reads a lot of very large ancient looking books on magic, he might have come across an obscure reference.” Tonks seemed relatively harmless, she wasn’t foaming mad at him at least “My knees hurt, I’m going to come over.” Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace. Voldemort was no longer standing around in the floo room; He had presumably gone back to their room.   
  
Harry flooed to Grimmauld place. Just a few seconds after Harry tumbled out of the fireplace Dumbledore popped into the space.   
  
“Harry, my boy, you shouldn’t be here,” Dumbledore said.   
  
“It’s fine, I’ve been sneaking out for ages and no one has noticed.” That did not seem to calm Dumbledore. Really, it was only too clear why that only made Dumbledore’s frown deepen.   
  
“Let’s sit down, at my age, I find long conversations to be weary when standing.” They went to sit at some nearby chairs. “Would you mind casting your Patronus, I find that they are the one thing that cannot be disguised.”   
  
Harry cast it and his stag pranced around the room before vanishing.   
  
“I see, now what was it you needed to talk to me about?”   
  
“Voldemort is willing to surrender.” Harry made sure to call Tom by the name of his mask.   
  
“Voldemort has been known to lie and manipulate to get whatever he wants.”   
  
Harry sighed “Voldemort swore an unbreakable vow to not kill, torture, steal or destroy property and to order his death eaters to do the same. I highly doubt that anyone would do that as part of a manipulation.”    
  
“I see.” Dumbledore nodded sagely “then this is indeed great news.”   
  
“Exactly!” Finally, some adult understood and believed him.   
  
“How were you able to accomplish this task, Voldemort hasn’t been very open to surrender in the past?”   
  
“Tom...er Voldemort made some assumptions that were very wrong, I realized that the assumptions were very wrong and corrected him.”, Harry said keeping things perfectly vague.   
  
Dumbledore leaned in. “That can't be all there is to it, Is there any more you can say on the subject?”   
  
“...do I have to?”   
  
Some unreadable expression flashed across Dumbledore's before he settled back into an easy jovial smile. “A light when shining at a reasonable brightness is a fine tool, but when too bright it can blind and become a burden rather than a tool.”   
  
“Ookay,” Harry said very confused “does that mean that I don’t have to share?”   
  
“If you truly don't wish to, you don't need to,” Dumbledore said. That was much clearer.   
  
“Well I figured now that the order doesn’t need to worry about fighting Voldemort, something could be done about the way the Ministry is acting.” Dumbledore nodded. This was going surprisingly well. “And I also thought since I’m not in any danger, there wouldn’t be any reason to go back to the Dursley’s...”   
  
“That would seem to be the case. Many plans will need to change, but it is important to make room for the unexpected.” Dumbledore paused “are you absolutely positive that this isn’t an elaborate manipulation?”   
  
“Yes. I was wondering if I could stay at Malfoy Manor over the summer?”   
  
Dumbledore seemed to ponder the idea. “Do you believe it would help?”   
  
It would help Harry get laid, he was certain that Dumbledore hadn’t meant this when he asked about it helping. Whatever, the question had been vague enough. “Yes.”   
  
“Then it would be wise to do so, though no one likes an uninvited guest.” This was going so much better than Harry had ever imagined. Especially after how his talk with Sirius turned out. “I wonder if I could talk with Voldemort, he never seemed too keen to talk previously.”   
  
“Probably...actually he could probably come over now.”   
  
“That would be wonderful my boy. Do remember that the house is under the fidelius charm so you will have to floo together or he won’t be able to enter.”   
  
“Actually...could I apparate? T...Voldemort taught me how.”   
  
“That should be fine.”   
  
“Great, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”   
  
Harry apparated into Tom’s bedroom. Tom looked up from some complicated geometric pattern coming out of his wand.   
  
“Would you be willing to come talk to Dumbledore?”    
  
“Sure.”   
  
“And would you want me to stay with you over the summer holidays?”   
  
Tom smiled. “Yes”    
  
“Then you should get someone like Draco Malfoy to formally invite me.” Harry walked over to where Tom was standing and wrapped an arm around his waist and apparated the past the fidelilus into Grimmauld place.

  
There was an almost physical tension in the air and for a long moment no one said anything then Tom bowed down slightly “I’m very sorry for everything that I’ve done. There were so many things that I didn’t understand and I wish I had done things differently.”    
  
Dumbledore studied Tom as if reassessing him. “What matters is the present. We can’t right the mistakes of the past but we can strive to not make them in the future. That is all that you can ask from a person.”   
  
The conversation went surprisingly well. Tom was much less friendly than Dumbledore but seemed to get less defensive as the conversation went on. Harry swore they started sitting at least two feet apart but by the time Dumbledore and Tom started discussing magical theory, that went way over Harry’s head, Harry and Tom were less than an inch apart. He had no idea how that happened, he certainly wasn't moving and Tom didn't appear to be either.  The longer they say together talking, well it was mostly Dumbledore and Tom talking especially now that the conversation had shifted towards magical theory, the more Dumbledore seemed unreasonably pleased and unreasonably knowing.

 

Whatever theory Dumbledore and Tom were talking about, it all sounded like gibberish to him. He was certainly confused by the enthusiasm with which Dumbledore and Tom seemed to agree about something, Harry was at least 50% certain that it involved transfiguration in some way.

  
“Do you have any ideas about how I survived the killing curse?” Tom asked. Finally, a sentence Harry could understand.  
  
“You don’t know?” Dumbledore seemed genuinely shocked.   
  
“No.”  
  
“You made multiple Horcruxes.” Dumbledore deadpanned, and that was a downright bizarre expression on him. “You didn’t realize it at all? There weren’t any objects that started behaving abnormally?”  
  
“When I was trying to collect interesting artifacts, and some of them suddenly gained a very interesting magical presence, I hid them away in case they were dangerous. Were those Horcruxes?”  
  
“Yes probably...Horcruxes are very detrimental to your health.”  
  
“I know that, I would have reabsorbed them if I had known.”  
  
“What is a Horcrux?” Harry asked.  
  
“An object that holds a piece of a soul. Thus anchoring the original portion of the soul to earth.” Tom said.  
  
“I’m not certain, but I do believe that Harry is one of your Horcruxes.”  
  
“That would explain the bridge between our minds,” Tom said more academically then Harry would have thought possible, considering it was Tom’s soul they were talking about.  
  
So Harry carried a piece of Tom’s soul. A year ago he would have been beyond horrified. “I want to keep it,” he blurted out without even thinking.  
  
“Normally that would be very dangerous for both parties, and very unadvisable. But... how many Horcruxes do you believe that you made before Harry?”  
  
Tom looked up trying to remember. “Five.”  
  
“A portion of the soul that small shouldn’t have much effect on either of you besides Harry’s ability to speak parseltongue and your link to each other's mind. It, however, is ultimately Tom’s decision. Nevertheless, the other Horcruxes should be reabsorbed, with that many, I am surprised that Tom hasn’t experienced more side effects. I’m guessing that Horcruxes have severely warped Tom’s perspective in addition to augmenting Tom’s more...unique features. Harry, you mentioned that Tom here made some, as you put it “incorrect assumptions” that caused the war. I wouldn't be surprised if these assumptions were blatantly obvious things that would have been obvious to anyone but a dimwit or someone whose perceptions have been greatly altered by Horcruxes or other dark magic.”  
  
“Remorse and a light blood ritual, that’s the method of reuniting pieces of the soul?”  
  
“Yes, you will also need the Horcruxes you wish to reunite. Though I believe one Horcrux has already been destroyed. I am not certain but I believe that destroyed Horcruxes are not gone, but rather they merely float around the earth un-anchored, which makes them supremely inefficient at anchoring the soul. I like to think the soul is eternal.”  
  
“So it could still be reabsorbed,” Tom said brightly.  
  
“Theoretically.”  
  
Harry was given the task of searching a version of the room of requirement for one of Tom’s Horcruxes that had been placed there. The ritual would take place at a later date. Dumbledore had also agreed with Harry that now that Tom was no longer a threat something would need to be done about the Ministry, if only to reverse the damage that was headmistress Umbridge. However, all specifics would be decided after Hogwarts was let out and during a full order meeting; one that Harry would thankfully be included in. Really, things went better than he could ever anticipate.  
  
When the sun was rising Harry and Tom apparated back to the manor where Harry indulged in a quick fuck before collapsing beside Tom who easily charmed the windows to not let in any light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm updating in a reasonable timeframe. Well, that went unexpectedly smoothly. I hope that you liked this chapter.
> 
> voting thing results (see ch9 for more info):  
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 6): None yet, vote more.
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-15 votes):  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (12 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (7 votes) (other POV category)
> 
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (min under cruciatus curse/ Harry fucks him angry.) (7 votes)  
> 2\. Tom POV ch 16 Harry breaks Tom (6 votes)  
> 3\. Tom POV ch 14 orgasm denial (6 votes)  
> 4\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (other POV category)(6 votes)  
> 5\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (3 votes)  
> 6\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (2 votes)


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later and less than two weeks away from O.W.L’s  Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table during breakfast. 

  
“Potter, I need to speak to you alone,” Malfoy said with great distaste.   
  
“Don’t listen to him, it’s bound to be a trap.” 

 

“And here I thought you couldn’t get any dumber Weasel. If I were to trick Potter, I wouldn’t have witnesses.”

 

“You slimy conniving…”

 

“Watch your tone around your betters. Or have you forgotten that I’m part of the inquisitorial squad now.” Harry looked for a point to interrupt.

 

“You’re just a…” Harry didn’t let Ron finish.

  
“No, it’ll be fine, let's go Malfoy,” Harry said before people started drawing wands and fighting each other in the great hall. Harry followed Malfoy out of the great hall.   
  
Malfoy drew in a deep breath like it physically pained him. “I have been asked to invite you to stay at The Manor over the summer holidays,” Malfoy said while making a tight distasteful face. “So I am inviting you to spend the holidays at my Manor... Here is the part where you decline and I pretend that I never had to suffer the atrocity that sharing my home with you would be.”   
  
Harry smiled and drew out the silence. He loved disappointing Malfoy

 

“Well? I’m waiting.” 

 

“I accept.”   
  
“Wait, WHAT?!” Malfoy shrieked.   
  
“I accept your invitation to spend the summer at Malfoy Manor.” Seriously Harry couldn’t get any clearer than this. The expression on Malfoy’s face was gold, it was too bad that Ron had missed out on this.   
  
“No, you can’t do that.” Malfoy’s protested indignantly.   
  
“You just invited me, didn’t you? You can’t very well invite me over then not allow me to say yes. Didn’t your father teach you this?” Harry chided.   
  
“I know how invitations work, Potter” Malfoy sneered “But you were supposed to say no because why in the seven hells would you want to spend the summer at  _ my _ manor? You were supposed to laugh, then say something like ‘I’d rather kill myself than spend the summer with you and then I would say something witty about your dead parents or lack of a single brain cell that that would provoke you to attack me because of how true and tragic it was and then you would be in detention for the rest of the term and when school ended I could happily spend the summer hols pretending that you didn’t exist beyond a small amount of lingering satisfaction from landing you in detention for the rest of the term.”   
  
“Wow Malfoy, I didn’t know you thought about me so much, I’m flattered. You're not secretly in love with me are you?” Harry mocked. Malfoy made a gagging motion. This was hilarious.   
  
“Hey,” Harry raised his hands in mock surrender “it’s not me spending hours thinking about you and asking you to come to my house for the summer.”   
  
For once Malfoy didn’t seem to have any witty barbs, he just sighed, exasperated. “Please, say you will decline my invitation to stay at my house over the summer,” Malfoy said finally, sounding faintly exhausted.   
  
“Oh, I’m sure that your manor is big enough that I could live there the whole summer and not run into you a single time.”   
  
“My Manor is the largest estate in London, I could invite the whole oversized Weasley clan and not run into a single one of them the whole time. But still... _ why _ would you accept? You hate me and my family.”   
  
“It can’t be worse than my muggle relatives.” Also, his boyfriend lived there, but of all the people in Hogwarts Malfoy certainly didn’t need to know that.   
  
“Aren’t you afraid that my father will give you to the Dark Lord or something?” Malfoy suggested a bit desperately.   
  
“Not particularly.” Afraid certainly wasn't the right word for it, it wasn’t nearly positive enough.   
  
Finally, something approaching acceptance came across Malfoy’s features. “I hope to never see you and wish you a miserable time, not that you will be miserable because my manor is one of the most expensive and beautiful estates in all of Britain, but I hope that you are miserable anyways,” Malfoy said before stalking off.   
  
That was actually, genuinely pleasant. Well, it did help that he had won that encounter with Malfoy. It was probably mostly that. Malfoy was completely unpleasant unless he was getting the opposite of his way, then he was hilarious.   
  
The last few weeks leading up to O.W.L.s were filled with frantic energy and longer than normal study sessions with Tom. For a few nights, Tom insisted that they go over test-taking techniques that were surprisingly, mostly muggle. Harry was stressed out and frantic, and he used Tom almost carelessly to decompress.   
  
Harry vanished their clothes and pushed Tom onto the bed, laying him out exposed and beautiful. Tom was smiling up at him while spreading his legs giving Harry further access, his perfect pet.   
  
“Your such a fucking demanding teacher, pet,” Harry growled while wordlessly casting a quick lubrication spell against Tom’s ass.   
  
Tom looked up at him pleadingly. “I’m sorry My Lord.”   
  
“Don’t be, I need to do well and I have the perfect little thing to take it out on, don't I?” 

 

“Yes My Lord.” Harry pressed his cock against Tom’s entrance before forcing his way into Tom’s insides, tearing through them before bottoming out in that heavenly tight wet heat.    
  
“Y-you feel so good in me, My L-lord.”    
  
Harry smiled cruelly down at Tom and traced his wand up Tom’s chest before pressing it into Tom’s neck. Predictably, the action only aroused Tom further.   
  
“Crucio,” Tom screamed and spasmed around Harry’s cock. Those contractions would be the death of him if the alluring expression Tom made while screaming didn’t do him in first.   
  
Every bit of Tom was struggling against the pain, muscles tensed and arching into slightly curved, captivating lines that made Harry forget everything that wasn’t Tom and him. Harry counted the seconds, at nine Tom came with a moan mangled scream. Tears leaked through tightly closed eyes and Harry was transfixed by the sight.    
  
After that Harry held it twenty more seconds and took it off when Tom’s limbs had finally started to go limp and his voice had gone hoarse. Tom breathed in hard and shook lightly; it was beautiful.   
  
After that, it barely took much time roughly fucking into Tom’s pliant body to make Harry come. Tom’s blissed-out, weekly moaning visage was certainly more than enough to dissipate every ounce of stress and push him over the edge alarmingly quick.    
  
“M-my mmm...L-ord” Harry came.   
  
Harry held Tom under a different torture curse that was somewhere between a scalding hot knife and the cruciatus curse for almost thirty minutes until Tom was utterly wrecked and could barely take it. It dissipated all of Harry’s latent stress and was one of the most enticing things that Harry had ever seen, only toped by other times with Tom. Tom was shaking against him and taking in erratic breaths.

 

“Do you need your aftercare routine pet?” Harry spoke in a soothing voice.

 

“N-no My Lord” 

 

“Ok Pet, we’ll just sleep, you were so good for me, so good for me, everything I needed.” Harry held Voldemort for hours until they fell asleep with limbs tangled.   
  
Other nights were similarly intense, and Tom had was constantly shaking, just slightly. After a small fight, Harry was able to accept that Tom loved the feeling and was able to handle, correction love, the downright abusive treatment.    
  


The sex certainly did wonders for Harry’s extremely high stress level. But, however stressed Harry was, compared to Hermione and Ron he seemed ridiculously relaxed and confident. Harry attributed this to Tom’s almost unbelievable aptitude as a teacher and the very frequent extraordinary sex.    
  
During Transfiguration, Harry had gotten his O.W.L schedule and a lecture to not cheat and do his best. That night Tom convinced Harry that Harry would do well on the upcoming charms examinations and that muggle studies proved that taking a few days to rest the mind actually improved test scores. After a bit of incredulous arguing, It couldn’t hurt to study more, right? Harry conceded that Tom was right like he usually was. Harry celebrated the end of his frantic studying by tying Tom up, taking it slow for hours and watching the desperate display that ensued. The next two nights passed in a similarly spectacular fashion and Harry made sure to get plenty of rest. Finally, it came time to take his O.W.L’s.   
  
The charms exam theoretical had been a breeze, and the theoretical was Harry’s weak suit. Harry had gotten a ridiculous amount of extra credit for wandlessly and wordlessly levitating a hundred objects.    
  
Transfigurating went much the same, the theoretical was easy and Harry managed to do all of his spells successfully and get many extra credit points for wordlessly conjuring a large variety of objects. He had done decently in Herbology, but he hadn’t spent too much time studying for it so he probably hadn’t gotten an actual good grade. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had done nothing short of acing the written and practical and the examiner had been nothing less than completely astounded when Harry demonstrated how he could use his Patronus for instant communication. There was no way that Harry would have even done half as well on his potions theoretical or practical without Tom’s help. Harry had done reasonably well on Care of Magical Creatures, but after that things went downhill, either from the distraction of Hagrid getting sacked or the test just being a subject Harry hadn’t studied much for. Harry could barely remember anything from History of magic and he would be very surprised if he passed that class.    
  
Either way, Harry was very pleased with how the exams had gone, sure he had probably failed divination, history of Magic and Astronomy, but they were all classes that Harry didn’t plan to continue anyways.   
  
It was time to spend the summer with his boyfriend.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while so sorry about that, anyways I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> voting thing results (see ch9 for more info):  
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 6): None yet, vote more.
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-14 votes):  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (13 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (other POV category)(7 votes)
> 
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (min under cruciatus curse/ Harry fucks him angry.) (11 votes)  
> 2\. Tom POV ch 16 Harry breaks Tom (9 votes)  
> 3\. Tom POV ch 14 orgasm denial (7 votes)  
> 4\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (7 votes) (other POV category)  
> 5\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (3 votes)  
> 6\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (2 votes)


	21. Chapter 21

Harry smiled slightly while he boarded the Hogwarts express, He had seen Tom as recently as last night but in just a few hours Harry would be with Tom for the entire summer. Harry settled into a compartment with Ron and Hermione, Hermione cast a couple of privacy charms and they chatted about what might happen in the next order meeting. Dumbledore had invited them all since they were more informed of the situation that most adult members.

 

When they were nearing the end of the train ride, Harry reluctantly searched the train for Malfoy’s compartment after giving a very evasive answer to his friends about where he was headed.

 

“Potter, why are you here?” Pansy demand. 

 

Just to mess with them “Oh, Draco here invited me to his Manor for the summer Holidays. Isn’t that soo nice of him” Harry said with his best ridiculously large innocent fake smile.

 

“It’s Malfoy to you, Potter. And it wasn’t nice of me, I was forced”

“Whatever you say.”

 

The occupants of the train looked back and forth between Harry and Malfoy. 

 

“What, why!”

 

Malfoy grimaced. “My father suggested it would be beneficial, for what reason I cannot imagine.”

 

“Fine, but why would Potter accept?”

 

Harry smiled, this was fun. “Why wouldn’t I?” Harry said, the picture of innocence.

 

“You know what, I give up, the world no longer makes sense. I wish you luck Dray.” Pansy said.

 

“Hopefully Potter’s accommodations will be in the dungeons,” Zabini suggested.

 

Malfoy smiled at that. “I can only hope.”

 

The rest of the train ride was thankfully short so the glaring and tense silence was more amusing than uncomfortable. Seriously, Malfoy was glaring so intensely and unmovingly that Harry wouldn't be surprised if the expression got stuck on his pointy face. Wouldn’t that be funny? Watching Malfoy be unable to do anything but glare even if he won a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff or something (there was no way they would ever win against Gryffindor).

 

The elder Malfoy was similarly cold but he did make an effort to extend a strained attempt at politeness. They took the floo to Malfoy Manor.

 

“Where is Voldemort’s room?” Harry said abruptly, not even caring to hide the actual reason he was here.

 

The younger Malfoy stared incredulously at Harry.

 

“I do not know where you got the ridiculous notion that The Dark...” Elder Malfoy began.

 

“Oh, come off it. We both know that you’ve been housing Voldemort and been serving as the main base of Death Eater operations for the better part of a year.”

 

The elder Malfoy gave Harry an assessing glance and the younger looked like his world had just stopped making sense.

 

“Fine, follow me. Draco, go to your room and don’t pry.” Younger Malfoy didn’t seem to be very happy with this but he did as he was told. The elder Malfoy showed Harry the path to Tom’s room, which was in the far left wing of the Manor.

 

Tom was levitating in the middle room and Nagini was draped across him. Harry stepped in and smiled slightly as he observed Tom and his snake arguing.

 

§But you promised to let me eat the boy§

 

Tom sighed exasperated §I’ll get you a deer or something§

 

§But I want a human.§

 

§I will find you any type of meat you want, except human.§

 

§Please don’t eat me§ Tom looked up at Harry and his eyes darkened with lust.§

 

§The Boy is a speaker? Speakers are too precious to eat, you will have to find another human for me to eat, what did you do with the rat-man?§

 

Tom looked to Harry then back down to Nagini amused §If you can convince Harry to let me kill someone for you to eat then you can eat someone.§ Tom then turned to him and mouthed “don’t let her eat anyone.”

 

What followed was a very annoying conversation about why Nagini couldn’t make a human her next meal. Tom tried to move all blame onto Harry and Harry let him. Nagini eventually gave in and went outside to hunt.

 

“Please talk to me in parseltongue the next time we fuck My Lord.”

 

§Of course, Pet.§ Tom shivered. “You said something about a spell to remove the trace so I could do magic over the summer?”

 

“Technically as long as you aren’t performing illegal spells and are in a Wizarding area, the magic will be attributed to a magical adult, but...” Tom drew some very complex patterns with his wand and recited a small chant in some language “There, trace gone.”

 

Harry pulled out his wand and vanished Tom’s clothes before conjuring ropes that tied around Tom in a complicated pattern that allowed Harry to comfortably suspend Tom from the ceiling. 

 

Harry slowly trailed a finger down Tom’s face “I never did properly thank you for all the help on my O.W.L.s Pet.”

 

“I like teaching, My Lord.”

 

§Doesn't make me appreciate it less, Would you like a reward Pet?§ 

 

§Yes, My Lord.§

 

Harry kissed Tom roughly but quickly, tongue exploring Tom’s mouth as he pushed against Tom’s bound body.

 

§What would you like, Pet? For your reward.§ Harry hissed into Tom’s ear.

 

§Mark me, My Lord.§ Tom replied almost immediately.

 

§Oh, but Pet,§ Harry smiled self-satisfied §I do that every night.§

 

§Y...Yes, but don’t heal it.§ Tom was practically whining at the idea.

 

§You want me to leave scars Pet?§ Harry loved that creamy skin, smooth and flawless. But Tom was perfection covered in Harry’s marks and blood.

 

§Yes p-please, please, My Lord.§ Tom’s hips twitched slightly.

 

§A physical mark to show how I own you.§ Harry purred.

 

§Y-Yes My Lord, please My Lord. I want it so much.§

 

Harry paused for a second, assessing the idea. It was very permanent, the type of thing that he would never do without Tom asking for it completely of his own violation; Tom was very clearly asking for it of his own volition. Harry smiled. “Then I want to do it right Pet,” Harry said. §We’ll find a nice cursed knife, and cover you in marks that you couldn’t get rid of even if you wanted to.§ Harry would have to think about which words to cut into that perfect skin.

 

Tom whimpered. §Gods, please, My Lord. Exactly that My Lord.§

 

“Tomorrow maybe,” Harry said dismissively, leaving Tom hanging, literally, when they were both all worked up, though it would be such a waste to not use Tom when he was already tied up and ready.

 

Harry leaned in and hissed the next words into Tom’s ears. §For now though...§ Tom’s eyes were blazing with lust. Harry let the silence hang as he slowly dragged his wand up Tom’s side until it reached Tom’s neck. “Crucio.” A minute.

 

Tom moaned, thrashed and screamed beautifully. Pulling at his bonds and all doing sorts of other delicious involuntary actions as Harry drank in the sight. After thirty seconds Tom came with a scream that bordered on a moan while he pulled on his bonds. After that Tom struggled less, weaker from the treatment. Harry pumped his cock so it didn’t go soft under the pain and Tom shivered and screamed hoarsely through the rest of the treatment. There was nothing quite as enthralling as Tom’s reactions to the cruciatus curse.

 

Finally, Harry took off the curse and Tom sagged in his bonds shivering weakly.

 

Harry pulled down his pants, conjured a bit of lube and applied a cleaning spell. Harry entered Tom’s hole fast, forcing Tom to take all of him on the first thrust. Tom pushed against him infinitesimally, urging Harry forward weakly, responding so perfectly. Tom felt heavenly, like he was made for this. §Feels so good Pet§ Harry whispered in Tom’s ear. He punctuated it with a sharp thrust into Tom’s prostate. Tom moaned weakly in his bonds; so fucking hot.

 

Each thrust was met with beyond weak movements. It was beyond submission and the hottest thing in the world. Harry looked at Tom with lust and an emotion beyond fondness, he could never imagine doing this to another. Couldn’t imagine them letting him own them so perfectly, giving Harry everything he wanted and more like Tom did time and time again. 

 

§You’re so hot when you’re weak pet, helpless to resist me even if you wanted to. You take me so, so well like this Pet.§ Tom shivered harder and moaned at that; Harry savored the sight.

Harry thrust into Tom at punishing pace hitting Tom’s prostate every time, thrusting into Tom and chasing his own pleasure from his pet. By the time Harry was nearing completion, Tom was moaning loudly and begging Harry for something.

 

“P-ahhh-Please...M-Mmmm-My...Lo-rd.” Honestly, it sounded more like he was begging for the sake of begging than actually wanting something. Either way, Harry loved it, loved how desperate it was. It pushed him over the edge. Harry bit down into the base of Tom’s neck hard enough to draw blood and came. 

Tom whimpered at the loss when Harry pulled out. He was breathing hard, eyes half-closed and his cock was rock hard again. Harry swallowed and wet his lips. One hand went to Tom’s cock and pumped it harshly while the other dug fingernails into the bite mark on Tom’s shoulder. It barely took a few pumps before Tom screamed and came for the second time. Tom sagged in his bonds, breathing hard; lovely.

 

Harry carried Tom to the bed and laid down for a quick nap. Limbs tangled together and they adjusted slightly against the other person, moving closer. Tom made a small contented humming sound while Harry rubbed light circles around his shoulder blade. It was everything that Harry wanted and he drifted contently. Maybe when he woke up he could ask Tom about how to fly without a broom.

 

Later that day Harry sat at the table in Grimmauld Place as Order members filled into the room. Ron and Hermione looked positively giddy to be included before they were of age. Harry was nervous, what if everyone reacted like Sirius? He hoped that they would react like Dumbledore or Tonks and take the good news in stride. Either way, he was dreading the meeting and exited in equal measures. Harry knew how horribly people could take good news. Dumbledore arrived right when the meeting was about to begin.

Sweeping in and quieting the general chatter of the room “Thank you, everyone, for coming. is anyone missing? I do believe that this will be a particularly eventful meeting.” Dumbledore said.

 

There were many no’s and someone asked why Harry, Hermione, and Ron were allowed to attend.

 

“Why, because they are important. Now I do believe we are ready to begin. Harry has our first order of business. I would like all of you to give him your full attention and save all questions until the end” Dumbledore smiled then sat down.

 

“Oh...umm yes. Well, Voldemort” Many order members cringed. “is willing to surrender.” The entire table went still, staring at him in shocked expressions.

 

What followed was a very strenuous conversation of convincing everyone that no, he wasn’t mistaken; no, this wasn’t a ploy; all while sticking to a very basic version of the truth. People could not be trusted to follow the simple directions and they asked many, many questions during the explanation, but at least they weren’t practically calling him a monster like Sirius did last time.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve forgiven that monster. Have you forgotten who killed your parents? James, Lily dead. Or do not care that you’re betraying them?!” Harry hadn’t even told Sirius that he was Tom’s friend, let alone Tom’s boyfriend, and this was how he reacted.

 

Harry breathed in sharply then snapped “I get it, I’m dead to you. You can be dead to me too.” Harry practically shouted across the table. The room dropped into a tense silence.

 

“Now Sirius...” Dumbledore began.

 

“You’re siding with a  _ murderer _ . He  _ murdered _ your  _ parents _ , he’s pure evil that’s what he is.” Sirius shouted.

 

“I’m not siding with him, I stopped him and ended this war  _ bloodlessly _ . I’m so sorry that in the process of  _ winning _ this war, while you sat useless at Grimmauld Place,  I decided that Voldemort deserves redemption. It’s  _ so _ unforgivable, I know. I’m really regretting that decision”  Harry said sarcastically “especially considering that without me saying anything, Voldemort decided to hand Peter Pettigrew into the ministry and ensure that you got a fair trial and freedom.” Harry shouted across the table. Sirius seemed to be shocked for a second but then he went back to glaring at Harry, but he sat still and didn’t say anything in response. Harry, on the other hand, focused on a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling.

 

“Dumbledore’s right. James and Lily wouldn’t have cared how the war ended. Just that it ended bloodlessly and that Harry’s alive and well.” Lupin said.

 

“Now if there are no more objections, the question we need to decide is, what to do next?” Dumbledore said moving on like Harry and Sirius hadn’t been full out shouting at each other.

 

“Isn’t obvious? we kill Voldemort. He can’t retaliate now but who knows how long it will be until he figures out how to break an unbreakable vow.” Moody said.

 

“Now...” Dumbledore began.

 

Harry shook, he wouldn't let anyone kill his pet, it would break Harry too. “No.” Harry interrupted. “If any solution involves killing, or imprisoning Voldemort I will give him permission to ignore the vow and I will  _ join _ the Death Eaters if you're all so adamant on death, destruction, and retribution.” Harry continued without even considering what he was saying.

 

Predictably everyone but Dumbledore reacted to this like Harry told them that he had killed someone. Even Lupin and Hermione. Wait, he would be willing to fight against friends if a compromise wasn’t reached? Harry didn’t remember thinking that but it was true. He would rather do just about anything if the alternative ended in Tom’s death.

 

Harry loved Tom. He had been avoiding that word but it was irrevocably true. He loved Tom, loved Voldemort, Loved the man who had murdered his parents. But that was no longer all that Tom was. He loved his Pet, loved one of the most intelligent wizards alive, loved someone he could relate to, someone who was kind, he loved the man who submitted so completely to him. Harry loved Tom.

 

Everyone was making a too loud racket and Harry’s mind was spinning with the revelation. He could literally hear his heart pounding with the thunderous noise in his ears. The world was a hazy and overwhelming backdrop. Could everyone please shut up so Harry could sit in a quiet corner and process this. First, he had expected to hate Tom forever, then he had expected for things to only be physical and then everything spiraled. It shouldn’t be unexpected. It was unexpected, so utterly shocking. The world spun, slightly out of focus.

 

As it turned everyone could not shut up. In fact, they were determined to make as much noise as possible, all at the same time, all directed at Harry. Harry’s breath quickened, it was all too much. He just wanted to run home to Tom and hold him until he was grounded, until the world came back into clarity and he could think straight again.

 

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore yelled. Thankfully everyone listened. Harry’s mind was still spinning, he might actually be shaking slightly with disorientation.

 

“May I suggest an alternative solution?” Snape asked blandly. Harry hadn’t noticed it before but Snape had been one of the few who hadn’t been yelling at him. Actually, he was the only one other than Dumbledore who hadn’t been outraged at Harry’s statement.

 

“Go ahead, Severus.”

 

“Staging a fake, short, summer war with no casualties would quickly reverse all misguided ministry policy. With The Voldemort’s help, erratic Death Eaters could be quickly arrested and others would disband quietly with a second, more total defeat.” Harry barely heard it.

 

“That is a wonderful solution, Severus. Does anyone else have another idea that does not involve Voldemort’s death or Imprisonment.”

 

“We can't just let Voldemort get away with everything he’s done!” Sirius said loudly and some others around the room made sounds of agreement. “He needs to pay.”

 

“Might I remind you, Black, that Voldemort’s surrender is not an unconditional one. It is conditional upon Potter’s desire to hold Voldemort to their vow. Potter, in his very questionable and unthinking childish wisdom, is not willing to do this if Voldemort will be killed or imprisoned. Unless you believe that punishing one man is worth the terror and loss of life that a second Wizarding war would bring to Britain, I would suggest you learn to compromise.” Snape said.

 

“I agree with Snape, this is better than almost any other outcome we could have hoped for. There are some things that I disagree with, mainly Harry’s decision to not punish Voldemort, but that’s something I can live with if it prevents a second wizarding war. I like Snape’s solution.” Arthur Weasley said. Harry wanted to disappear. He loved Tom and his mind was spinning. Harry sat numbly as the adults argued back and forth. He barely even registered what people were talking about. Everyone he regarded as his friends and family were mad at him. They thought he was evil, a few of the members that Harry knew less had yelled that at him, that he was evil. Harry wanted to go home to Tom and hold his boyfriend like a teddy bear. Harry wanted to disappear with Tom to somewhere far, far away from all this drama. He loved Tom, everyone hated them, Harry didn’t know what to think.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “I couldn’t have phrased it any better, except after meeting Voldemort and learning of his willingness to change his ways and his remorse for his actions, I, like Harry, believe that he deserves a second chance.” And the room erupted for a second time. 

 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to leave this meeting a little early. We could meet later and I could tell you what happened.” Dumbledore must have cast a spell because Harry could hear his voice over all the noise but, Dumbledore’s lips weren’t moving and no one else seemed to be able to hear him.

 

It was cowardly but Harry mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Dumbledore and fled. There may have even been a few people who didn’t notice his retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait but it's an extra-long chapter. Anyways what do you think, pleases tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Also I have a suggestion for all of you: You Could Own Me. https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712374/chapters/46650994 . It is another Dom Harry, Sub Tom story with a generation mash-up and slavery. I don't know how it's going to turn out, but so far if it's been fun and what I have read so far is worth checking out.
> 
> voting thing results (see ch9 for more info):  
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 6):   
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (16 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. Tom POV ch 16 Harry breaks Tom (15 votes)
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-14 votes):  
> 1\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (min under cruciatus curse/ Harry fucks him angry.) (12 votes)  
> 2\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (other POV category)(9 votes)
> 
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. Tom POV ch 14 orgasm denial (9 votes)  
> 2\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (8 votes) (other POV category)  
> 3\. Tom POV ch 17 casts Patronus (6 votes)  
> 4\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (4 votes)  
> 5\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (4 votes)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S anyone who votes A, 1 & B:1,4,5 format will be disregarded from now on.


	22. Announcement

Sorry that this isn't an update but it basically is..."Everything Anything" is getting a fix-it sequel. The first chapter is already posted so if you were avoiding everything anything for its tragic ending you should stop doing that and read it. If you're already convinced to read these stories scroll down to click on next work in series (twice because Don't Go Away is the second in the series, and if you haven't already read that you should) and then go read "Everything Anything" and "Alive, Whole and His" otherwise keep reading so I can convince you.

Basically "Alive, Whole and His" Is a super fluffy, Smutty hurt-comfort fic where Harry decides to run away with Tom and travel the world. The plot is basically them creating a healthy relationship and falling in love, so basically the end of this fic but without the fixing the war thing and different plot. Also, it's alternating POV for those of you who want more Tom POV. If you enjoy this story I can't think of a single reason that you wouldn't enjoy the spinoff. And get this, I actually devised a smut scene more kinky than the ones in this fic (Shocking). This is a sequel to "Everything Anything" so you will need to read that first and that story is...a bit sad...but for those of you who are suckers for a happy ending, "Alive, Whole and His" will make everything better.

The only reason I'm posting this as a chapter rather than an author's note is because I don't know how many of you actually read those. Also, I know that there are fewer kudos and attention for works that come second in a series, but every one that is reading this should have read "Don't Go Away", but there are less than half the kudos for that story vs this one, so clearly not everyone reading this has read it (hint hint).

Just one other thing, if you're reading this because you like my writing, you might want to check out my other Harry/Voldemort fic "Custos Vitae". Just a thought.

And finally, for your entertainment, an excerpt:

\----

“I think we’ll go with the bunny one.” Tom quickly shuffled out of the playroom to change one last time.

Tom came back into the playroom wearing the bunny costume. It was a white leather bodysuit that clung to his skin. It had a low neckline, a fluffy tail on his ass and a headband with two white fluffy ears. Tom shivered and remained still like His Lord had ordered while His lord circled him. ‘Yes My Lord, I adore it when you desire me. What will you have me do for you? I’ll do anything for you, My Lord.’

“Bunnies don’t stand Pet.” His Lord said and his index finger flicked downwards. Tom dropped to the floor obediently. His Lord casually strolled over to the bench. “Over here little Bunny.” Tom began to crawl. “No, bunnies hop.”

Tom stopped, inhaling sharply and head tipping down a bit in shame. He must be blushing like crazy right now. He didn’t think he was particularly attractive, with the ultra pale skin and snake-like features. Tom had always valued more traditional beauty aesthetics, but he could see how a niche group could find him attractive and His Lord thankfully fell into that niche group. For His Lord, he knew how to move his body, what speed to bend it, where to hold his weight to make himself more enticing and hopping in a bunny costume made for women wasn’t it. He wanted to be enticing for His Lord.

His Lord looked at him and made an impatient sound. Tom pushed down his humiliation until it swirled hot in his stomach and hopped over to the bench.

\----

If that hasn't convinced you to read "Everything Anything" and "Alive, Whole and His" I don't know what will. Well, I'll see you on Friday with another update to this story.


	23. Chapter 23

The world slowed down, became less overwhelming when he apparated away. It was a relief to be away from the screaming Order members; even the air of Malfoy Manor felt less oppressive. When he spotted Tom, he could smile and some of the previous tension evaporated as he stood there. Harry expanded the chair Tom was sitting on and settled in behind Tom, pulling his boyfriend into his chest. Harry’s head rested against Tom’s shoulder. He already felt more calm, like he could breathe clearly, think clearly. If this was what loving Tom would be like, Harry couldn’t imagine how he could ever stop, how he could survive without this. He luxuriated in the gentle feeling of Tom’s body against his own.

Tom seemed to instinctively understand that Harry didn’t want to talk then and he let the silence linger. Harry held him, immensely grateful for how perfect Tom always managed to be to him. Harry was silent for a while; he listened to the sound of Tom’s breath filling the quiet room.

“Everyone wants to kill you,” Harry said very quietly.

Tom breath stuttered and he tensed up in Harry’s arms. Then he turned around to look at Harry with an expression heartbreakingly sad and defeated “That’s fair... just... just let me die by your hands, My Lord.”

Harry’s eyes widened almost unable to comprehend the words that Tom was saying. “NO!” Harry pulled Tom against him tighter for a second. How could Tom...expect...ask...think... “No.”

Tom looked at Harry pleadingly; he looked even more heartbroken, it was heartbreaking to look at. Tom misunderstood him, no one was killing him. “No, I won’t kill you and no one else will either,” Harry said firmly. “I told the order that if they decided to kill or imprison you I would remove your vow and join the Death Eaters.” It was Tom’s turn for his eyes to widen.

Tom looked down. “If a solution can’t be reached I wouldn’t fight, I couldn’t go back to being the Dark Lord knowing what I know now,” Tom said after several seconds. “I would leave Britain under a glamor and travel the world. There are more things left to be discovered and I enjoyed it.” Tom paused “I would deserve it, for what I’ve done.”

“No, you don’t... Hey, Could I come with you?”

Tom looked surprised. “You would want to?” Tom asked quietly.

“Yes.” the better question was why would Harry not want to. The chance to see the world and be with his pet without the constant friction from his friends and the light sounded so perfect. Harry was sorely tempted to say ‘screw London’ and leave the Order to clean up the mess of the Ministry and Tom’s more destructive death eaters regardless of what might or might not happen. They would do that if things continued to get worse, but at least at the moment, Harry felt an obligation to stay and help stop the craziness going on in the wizarding world.

Tom smiled “I would want you to come.” Tom said.

“Good,” Harry said and kissed Tom. It was long and hard, Harry’s tongue pushed into Tom’s mouth almost desperately and Tom met it with almost equal force. Usually, Harry would hate that but right now he needed it, that intensity in Tom. Harry’s grabbed ahold of Tom’s waist and pulled him in tight. Tom’s fingers threaded through Harry’s tangled hair and pulled him in tight. They felt so perfect together.

“Do you have a cursed knife in here?” Harry said when he pulled back. Tom was so freely showing Harry’s effect on him, breathing hard with kiss swollen lips. He looked like heaven, but didn’t he always?

“Yes, it’s on my desk, upper left corner...please, My Lord” Tom whined.

“Strip Pet. Lay on the bed and hold onto the headboard.” Harry ordered.

Harry grabbed the knife; it was laying on top of some notes and was ornate as fuck. Harry twirled the knife in his fingers, it had a good weight. Harry smirked at his pet laying out, so perfectly exposed for him.

“You will stay still Pet.”

“Y-Yes My Lord.”

Harry swung his leg over Tom, straddling him and pinning him down before he trailed the knife dangerously along Tom’s lips at the corner. He dipped the knife in shallowly, nicking Tom’s lip and a drop of blood grew at the cut. Tom stared at Harry adoringly and breathed in sharply. So lovely for him. Harry moved down Tom’s body.

Along Tom’s chest, Harry cut out the word ‘Pet’ in large jagged letters. Tom moaned loudly, shivered slightly and kept completely still. Harry then traced over the cuts with a finger reverently. The scars would look so good on his pet.

Harry cut an ‘H’ in deep lines over one of Tom’s nipples while Tom’s breathing turned hypnotically erratic.

Tom was almost completely hard when Harry took Tom’s cock and pumped it a few times, an action which Tom had trouble not thrusting into, before firmly holding the organ. There, Harry wrote ‘Mine’ in small letters while Tom screamed admirably. Harry lingered, pumping Tom a few more times afterwards. He reveled in the beautiful moans before moving on.

Finally, Harry turned Tom over and pulled his ass into the air and spread the globes of Tom’s ass. In the crevice that was normally hidden Harry carved in ‘perfection.’ Harry took some of the blood and spread it over Tom’s hole like it was lube and prodded at the entrance as Tom shivered and moaned lightly. 

He might have gone on to cover Tom in scars, and he would look beautiful like that, so completely owned. But Harry also loved that lovely perfectly smooth ethereally pale skin. There was a balance to be had, still, Tom would look absolutely exquisite littered in his writing for a night.

Harry placed the cursed knife to the side and conjured a look-alike which he used to cut in patterns and write words that completely covered Tom’s body. ‘Beg like that, Pet, Offering, Pain Slut, mine, forever, Pet, Please More’ little by little Tom fell apart, moaning then screaming until it was continuous. Tom's hips twitched and tried to stay still until they couldn’t help but thrust desperately into the air. Tom came by the time Harry had gotten to writing several things on his legs. It was glorious.

Harry looked up at Tom, breathing hard, relaxed and blissed out. Blood was smeared across his skin spreading out from the many cut’s and Tom’s cum mixed with the blood. Tom looked perfect, ruined, owned. Harry loved it.

Abandoning the knife Harry gathered some blood and smeared it along Tom’s ass and applied a cleaning spell. Harry vanished his clothes before he fucked Tom for everything that he was worth. Yes, exactly like that, so deep, so good. Harry’s fingernails probably dug into one cut or another as Harry grabbed Tom’s hips. Tom moaned, something bordering on a scream, throughout the rough treatment.

Harry pulled out and came over Tom’s back where blood mixed with come and dribbled into the already stained sheets.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. “God, you look gloriously ruined like this,” Harry whispered before he collapsed on top of Tom, breathing harshly and traced over the cuts while he regained his breath.

Eventually, Harry turned over and grabbed the cursed knife and handed it to Tom. Harry held out his left forearm and pointed to the place a dark mark would be on one of Voldemort’s followers.

“Your turn. Just do one or two words here.”

Tom looked at him wide-eyed and moved the knife to rest on Harry’s arm.

“Go on.”

It stung and hurt and pulsed angrily. Harry wanted it to stop, he wanted to back out. He wanted Tom’s writing cut into his skin. And that was only one letter. Harry certainly wasn’t built for the pain like Tom was, but he wanted to be marked too, the same way that Tom let Harry mark him so he endured. In the end, Tom wrote ‘forever’. It left Harry shivering and crying but now it would stay there forever, just like the scars that Harry gave Tom.

There were far too many cuts to be healthy so Harry applied a healing spell and almost all marks vanished. Tom looked very perplexed and worried but relaxed when he found some marks still marred his skin.

“Which ones stayed?” Tom asked

“A nick here, Pet, H, Mine, Perfection.” Harry’s hand trailed over each cut he said the words. They looked lovely, Harry raised his arm so he could stare at his own mark ‘forever’

Tom smiled up at him hazily. “Thank you, My Lord.”

“It was a pleasure, Pet.” Harry held his arm out to Tom, “Do you know a numbing spell pet?” Harry asked holding out his throbbing arm. Tom did, and he quickly applied it.

Harry pulled Tom closer, laying with him and tracing over the words carved into Tom’s chest soothingly until they fell asleep.

Harry woke sooner than Tom but didn’t get up, content to watch him. There, in his arms, so beautiful, breathing peacefully and his. He couldn’t lose him. Tom could take care of himself but people like Sirius would kill Tom in a heartbeat and Tom could only run. Anything else and the vow would kill him. Harry would regret it for the rest of his life. If someone was going to die, Harry would rather it be anyone but Tom. He hoped it never came to that.

“Tom...” Harry said at the first signs of Tom waking.

“Mmm,” Tom shifted slightly against Harry, rectifying all the places they were not touching.

“You up, feel good?”

“Yes, Harry,” Tom said groggily. Harry stared at Tom, so perfect beside him, covered in his marks.

“I’ve been thinking...can you promise me that you’ll try to do what’s right? And consult me or Dumbledore when you're unsure, especially until you reabsorb your Horcruxes. Can you promise me that you won’t hurt or kill anyone unless you don’t have any other choice.”

Tom’s brows furrowed in confusion “I already swore an unbreakable vow to do that, I can’t kill anyone even if I don’t have any other choice...I don’t want to kill anyone and I know enough magic to find another way.”

“Just promise me, please.”

“I promise,” Tom said easily.

Harry breathed deeply, just to ground himself. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this but he trusted Tom. It was a strange notion that still felt new and raw in his mind. “I am giving you explicit verbal permission to ignore all aspects of the unbreakable vow at all times.” Harry paused a second and Tom looked up at him wide-eyed “The vow was only there to guarantee basic human decency and I still expect you to follow those rules, but I don’t know what could happen and I don’t want you to die. I just need you to do the right thing the best you can.”

“I will, I promise. I don’t want to hurt people anymore Harry.” Harry looked down at Tom, looking up at him so earnestly; there was no other choice that he could have made.

“But do that if you need to. If the only way to survive is to hurt someone, or god forbid kill them, do that and come back to me. I would choose you over anyone else.”

The next day a Phoenix came through asking them to floo over to Dumbledore’s office at their earliest convenience. Harry and Tom indulged in a quick fuck in the shower before doing so.

“Hello Harry, Tom. Do you need a healing potion for your lip? I’m sure Madam Pomfrey still has some essence of dittany left.” Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

“Unfortunately that wouldn’t help, I tripped fell on a cursed knife. It can’t be healed.” Tom replied blandly. There was no way anyone would believe that lie but Tom said it with a straight face.

“Yes yes, that happens sometimes,” Dumbledore said sagely. That would be true if sometimes meant never. Harry rolled his eyes. “Do have a seat.” Dumbledore continued jovially.

Dumbledore filled them in on what had happened after Harry had left the meeting. There were a few suggestions other than Snape’s, but Snape’s original plan was eventually chosen. The first attack would take place in a few weeks and the war would be won after two months. Dumbledore and Snape would be working closely with Tom to ensure that he would lead his Death Eaters in a way that would make them as harmless as possible in battle. Tracking spells would covertly be placed on the most volatile Death Eaters so that they could be easily apprehended after Tom was defeated.

Dumbledore’s version of what happened was idealized to the point of disbelief; according to Dumbledore, after Harry left and some persuasion everyone realized the error of their ways and felt very badly for the way they treated Harry and agreed that everyone deserved a second chance. Harry rolled his eyes; like Sirius would ever do that.

“Harry my boy, you’ve already done so much. But I believe that it may look even better to the public if you participated in the fights. Of course, it will not be much of a loss if you choose not to, and you have no obligation to do anything more than what you’ve already done. But I have made a mistake in keeping things from you and underestimating your capability in the past. I’m sorry. At least I can give you the option now.” 

There wouldn’t be much real danger and he did love to dual. If his presence would help things play out more smoothly it was an easy choice, especially considering the low stakes.

Everything was neatly settled. Harry wanted to participate in the fights. Tom wanted to adapt a fighting style for Harry and solidify his knowledge of combat spells. Harry wanted to learn. Dumbledore thought it was a wonderful Idea and wished them a happy evening and successful training. It all fit together very nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I hope that you liked it and the next chapter will be up in 1-2 weeks. The second chapter of Alive, Whole and His is up so you can also check that out.
> 
> voting thing results (see ch9 for more info):  
> Will be done for sure (15+ votes, max 6):   
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (16 votes) (Voldemort POV category)  
> 2\. Tom POV ch 16 Harry breaks Tom (15 votes)
> 
> Will be done for sure as long as they remain most popular (5-14 votes):  
> 1\. chapter 12 from Voldemort's POV (min under cruciatus curse/ Harry fucks him angry.) (12 votes)  
> 2\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV (other POV category)(9 votes)
> 
> Will be done if I feel like it (1-5 votes/less than leading Idea):  
> 1\. Tom POV ch 14 orgasm denial (9 votes)  
> 2\. Voldemort distractedly, orders a new death eater recruit to get an imaginary item in Belgium. (New Death Eater POV) (8 votes) (other POV category)  
> 3\. Tom POV ch 17 casts Patronus (6 votes)  
> 4\. Harry’s POV from everything anything (4 votes)  
> 5\. Hermione POV for the vow binding (4 votes)


End file.
